Vivre Ma Vie Pres De Toi En Te Detestant
by WriteIsFreedom
Summary: Represente 78!Sakura,18 ans,elle est plus avec Shaolan depuis 7 années, mais le destin ne peut les séparer ces deux là.Le seul problème c'est qu'ils se deteste et on vont devoir apprendre à vivre ensemble.CHAP18,OH MIRACLE!
1. Prologue

Auteur : Bah alors mwa, Clien chieuse, en faite sa veut dire Céline Chieuse, et je me fait aussi appelé represente 78 dans mes review !

Genre : Romance sa c sur et puis du général, du drame, un peu d'aventure, un peu d'humour, bref du général quoi !

Légende :

« » Pensées des persos.

BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!

**Vivre Ma Vie Près De Toi En Te Détestant**

**Prologue**

_5 mois après le retour de Shaolan à Hong Kong, plus rien n'allait dans le jeune couple. Les sentiments de Sakura avait finit par déraillée, et elle avait fini par le quitter. Entre les deux il ne se passait plus une journée sans qu'une dispute ne naisse… C'est ainsi que leur amour se brisa… Sakura alla sortir avec un beau garçon de son collège, tandis que Shaolan devint de son côté du genre dragueur, et avait à ses pieds toutes les filles qu'il voulait… Depuis cette époque, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais parlés…_

7 Ans plus tard…

Réveille toi petit monstre !

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux, le soleil l'aveugla, elle mit ses couvertures par-dessus son corps de jeune femme et plus particulièrement sa tête et répliqua :

Toya ! Laisse moi dormir !

Sakura, c'est aujourd'hui ton rendez vous pour ton appart' je te rappelle !

La jeune fille se redressa subitement et dit :

Mince non ! Je ne dois pas être en retard !!!

Elle tourna son regard vers son frère et dit :

Sa te dérangerais de sortir de ma chambre pervers !

Toya secoua la tête de gauche à droite et sortit. Sakura sauta de son lit et se lava rapidement. Kéro se réveilla lentement sous tout le bruit que faisait Sakura sans retenue et demanda, la voix encore endormit :

Qu'est ce que tu fait pitchoune ?

Je vais à mon rendez vous ?

… Avec qui ?

Je t'expliquerais plus tard Kéro je dois me dépêcher !

Bonne journée pitchoune…

Ouais, salut !

Elle saisit sa brosse à cheveux et partit. Kéro la regarda et se rendormit rapidement. Elle descendit en bas. Son père lui dit :

Tu ne manges pas ?

Pas le temps désolé !

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant les cakes, en saisit un, le fourra dans sa bouche et repartit dans sa course folle au dossier. Toya soupira en lisant son journal :

Godzilla arrête de faire trembler le sol je ne peux plus lire mon journal !

Sakura lui asséna une tape sur la tête avant de saisir ses clefs de voiture, son cake à la bouche elle dit à sa famille :

J'y vais !! A cette aprème !!!

Fujitaka lui souhaita bonne chance :

Bonne chance pour ton rendez vous !

Merci !

La porte claqua, Sakura monta rapidement dans sa voiture rouge. Une BM que Susanne, sa tante, la mère de Tomoyo sa meilleur amie et cousine (au passage !) lui avait offert l'année dernière à son anniversaire alors qu'elle avait passé tout juste son permis. Elle démarra et fila.

Arrivée enfin devant le bâtiment, Sakura se gara et sonna à l'interphone. Une voix féminine lui répondit :

Oui ?

Ici Sakura Kinomoto !!

Ah je vous ouvre ! Venez à mon bureau au dernier étage !

Sakura pensa en montant les étages :

« Dernier étage… Il doit bien en avoir une dizaine !! Elle est marrante elle ! Et y'a même pas d'ascenseur c'est pas motivant ! Il faut absolument que j'aie cet appartement, mon père ne pourra bientôt plus m'héberger, Toya lui vit avec Yuki mais moi… »

Avec détermination elle gravit les dernières marches et frappa à la porte. Une petite femme assez âgée lui ouvrit, tout sourire :

Bienvenue mademoiselle Kinomoto ! Installez vous !

Après toutes les choses conventionnelles, la vieille pu enfin lui annoncer :

Vous êtes mannequin mademoiselle ?

Oui. Répondit nerveusement Sakura.

Normal, belle comme vous êtes. D'accord, vous avez juste à signez en bas de se formulaire et vous pourrez louer cette appartement, vous l'avez déjà visiter il y a 3 mois je me trompe ?

Non vous avez raison.

Avant de signer, je dois vous faire part d'une chose par contre…

Sakura paniqua et demanda :

Quoi ?!!

Eh bien, comme dans tous les appartement vous pouvez vivre à deux, et vous aurez un colocataire, mais il est très mignon, il ne semble pas être d'une compagnie désagréable, j'aimerait que vous le rencontriez avant d'acceptez si sa ne vous dérange pas…

Il n'y a aucun problème madame !

Bien, suivez moi alors.

Il est au courant ?

Non, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il est là !

Sakura suivit nerveusement la vieille dame. Elle était soulagée d'avoir eu l'appartement, mais si… si son colocataire était quelqu'un de vraiment détestable ?! Mais d'un autre côté elle devait vraiment absolument avoir cet appartement…

Elles pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Tout semblait silencieux. Mais un jeune homme arriva et demanda, surpris :

C'est vous madame Ota ?

Il se figea en voyant la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Madame Ota, ne se doutant de rien fit les présentations :

Monsieur Li, je vous présente mademoiselle Sakura Kinomoto, votre nouvelle colocataire. Mlle Kinomoto, je vous présente Monsieur Shaolan Li.

Sakura s'exclama :

Li !!!! Oh non… Mon dieu qu'elle cauchemar !!

Shaolan répliqua :

Sa serait pas plutôt à moi de dire sa ?!!

Madame Ota demanda étonnée :

Vous vous connaissez ?

Sakura répondit :

Hélas oui…

Madame Ota rit face à la mine dépitée des deux jeunes adultes :

Voyons voyons, ne soyez pas si négatif, je vous signale que vous allez devoir vivre ensemble !

Sakura regarda Shaolan avec effroi… Elle était vraiment tombée bas…

A suivre…..

**----------------------------------Next Chapter--------------------**

**Bon ok j'avoue, c'est vraiment pas un super début, mais SVP laissez moi une review pour me dire si je continue ou non cette histoire et me dire ce que vous en pensez !! BISOUX !!!**

**Prochain chapitre :**

**Apprendre à te côtoyer**

**Sakura finit par accepter l'appartement, face à la misère qui risquerait de s'emparer de son père. Mais cette nouvelle n'enchante pas Shaolan qui recherche avec folie d'autre appartement mais ne trouve rien. Désemparé ils vont devoir apprendre à se supporter… Ce n'est pas gagné !**


	2. Chapter ONE

**Réponses aux review !!!!**

**_Miss Glitter :_ COUCOU !!!!!! Je suis trop contente d'avoir une review de toi !!!!!! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment mm si j'arriverait jamais à faire mieux que toi . Tu m'étonne moi aussi je sa coloc je le lâche plus !!! BISOUX et j'ai hâte à la suite de tes fics !**

**_Debbie :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas je me dépêche, la preuve !! Je préfère que ce soit un peu court mais poser régulièrement ! BISOUX !**

**_Little star _: Merci pour ta review bah écoute wé jpence ke normalemen jvé joué à ce jeu la… nyark nyark !**

**_SyaoSyao _: Merci pour ta review ! Bah c'est sur et ce petit jeu n'est pas près de finir à mon avis lol, je vais les faire tourner en bourique !BISOUX !**

**_Shousetsu_ : Merci j'éspère que sa va continuer à te plaire ! Bisouxxx !!**

_Auteur : Bah alors mwa, Clien chieuse, en faite sa veut dire Céline Chieuse, et je me fait aussi appelé represente 78 dans mes review !_

_Genre : Romance sa c sur et puis du général, du drame, un peu d'aventure, un peu d'humour, bref du général quoi !_

_Note de l'auteur : Bah écoutez je vais essayer de me depêcher le plus vite possible pour poster mes chapitres !!!_

_Légende :_

_« » Pensées des persos._

_BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!_

**Chapitre 1**

**Apprendre à te côtoyer !**

Sakura était allongée sur la table de la cuisine, en se morfondant. Toya arriva, une tasse de café à la main et s'étonna de l'état de sa sœur :

Ton rendez vous s'est mal passé ?

Il s'est très bien passé…

C'est quoi cette tête alors ?

Je vais refuser…

Toya fut surpris. Il s'approcha de sa sœur et dit d'un air grave :

Sakura… En t'attendant de trouver un autre appart', fait l'effort de vivre dans celui là…

Je ne pourrais jamais Toya !

Et papa ne pourra jamais ne pas tomber dans la misère si tu ne le fais pas !

Sakura fut choqué et dit, tristement :

Tu as raison… excuse moi…

Désolé d'avoir été si brute Sakura, mais c'est vrai… je t'aiderais à chercher.

Sa fait déjà 5 mois qu'on cherche, cet appartement est le seul que nous avons trouvé… Mais tu as raison, je vais continuer, sinon je vais pèter un câble !

Je me demande bien pourquoi…

Toya esquissa un sourire mesquin, Sakura se tourna vers lui et l'engueula :

Hey ! Tu savais ???!!!!

Non mais à voir ta tête sa me rappelle quelques années plus tôt !

Tu comprend ma détresse alors !

Toya sourit et quitta la cuisine en murmurant :

A mon avis ce n'est pas de la détresse… Sa te fera du bien petite sœur de vivre avec lui à mon avis…

Sakura se rallongea sur la table et fixa vaguement devant elle s'imaginant vivre avec un des hommes qu'elle s'était mit à détester le plus…

Shaolan envoya voler le journal en se prenant la tête dans les mains :

Et merde ! Toujours rien ! C'est pas possible ! Il doit bien y avoir un autre appartement quelques part !!!! Un où au moins elle ne viendra pas me faire chier ! Pas elle !

Il prit un autre journal et se remit à téléphoner. Au bout d'une heure toujours rien… Il était à bout de nerfs. Mais il n'abandonna pas, et sa jusqu'à une heure où il n'était plus correct d'appeler les gens.

Le lendemain, morose, Sakura revint au bureau. Elle appuya sur l'interphone.

Oui ?

Madema Ota… Ici mademoiselle Kinomoto…

Ah mademoiselle ! J'eu très peur que vous ne reveniez jamais !

Sakura soupira et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra. En montant trois étages, madame Ota l'attendait devant l'appartement, un papier à la main et un stylo :

Je vous en pris, signer mademoiselle !

Sakura saisit le stylo et fixa la porte. Puis elle pensa à son père et s'arma de courage pour faire sa signature. Madame Ota était aux anges et s'excusa :

Veuillez m'excusez j'ai encore beaucoup de travail ! Mais entrez voilà lez clefs, vous êtes chez vous !

Madame Ota remonta bien vite les escaliers. Saura fixa les clefs, et les tourna lentement dans la serrure, puis poussa la porte. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. L'appartement était magnifique et très bien tenue, elle devait l'avouer. Mais elle espérait qu'il n'y tait pas… Elle referma la porte et le trouva endormit sur une chaise, entouré de journal qui faisait un sacrée bazar autour de lui. Elle dit en haussant le ton :

Hey ! Debout il est 11h30 !

Le jeune Li marmonna puis ouvrit les yeux. Il marmonna de mauvaise humeur :

Oh non pas toi… Pas dès le réveil !

Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus sa ne m'enchante pas de te voir…

Elle regarda par terre et se baissa tout en disant :

Tout le bazar que tu as mit… (Elle regarde les journal) oh, mais c'est génial, tu as trouver un nouvel appartement ?dit elle les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Shaolan ronchonna :

Non, mais je n'ai pas finit de chercher !

Dommage…

Elle s'en doutait, elle, sa faisait 5 mois qu'elle cherchait avec acharnement, alors il n'avait pas finit ! Elle ramassa les journaux un par un en disant :

Tu vas avoir une jolie note de téléphone dis moi…

Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire ?!!!

Eh bien ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'aider à la payer ! Je ne paierais que les numéros que j'appelle !

Si sa te chante !répondit Shaolan exaspéré par la conduite de la jeune fille.

Sakura, après avoir jetée tous les journals inspecta la maison et dit tout haut sans se rendre copte que Shaolan n'était pas loin :

Vu la propreté je n'aurais sûrement pas besoin de faire le ménage… J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop maniaque quand même…

Shaolan lui répliqua en la faisant sursauter :

Non mais ne t'inquiète pas que toi aussi tu vas t'occuper du ménage ! Ta chambre s'est pas moi qui vais la faire, et la salle de bain je te la laisse aussi !

Sakura reprit son souffle, surprise qu'il ne se tenait pas loin d'elle. Puis elle répondit méchamment :

C'est bon je avis en faire du ménage, rah arrête de parler tu m'énerve ! Dis moi juste où est ma chambre !

Je ne suis pas ton chien ! Mais en faite, comment va se chère Mathieu ?

Mathieu ?

Tu ne te souviens pas ? Le danseur pour le quel tu m'as largué il y a 7 ans !

Oula ! C'est du passé tout sa ! Et toi, combien de conquête à ton actif !

Shaolan se vanta, les dents en scie :

Oh, je ne les compte plus !

Sakura soupira :

Pffff… Bon, où est ma chambre ?!

AH, car tu es censé en avoir une ?

Ne me dis pas que…

Tu va avoir la pièce du fond, mais je te conseil de t'en occuper un peu car elle n'est pas… dans un très bonne état on va dire !

Méfiante, Sakura alla visiter la pièce. En effet, elle devrait refaire le plancher et les murs avant de pouvoir dormir dedans. Sakura se plaint :

Oh non…

Eh oui !

Mais comment je vais faire ? Je dois emménager demain !

Les yeux de Shaolan rétrécirent sous la surprise. Il soupira en fixant le sol :

Eh bien…

Il fit un énorme élan de bonté :

Tu dormiras…PAR TERRE !

Quoi ?!!!

Elle fonça dans la chambre du jeune homme et répliqua :

Tu as un lit DEUX place je te signale !

Qui te dit qu'il ne serra pas occupé ?

Cette fois il fit un véritable très GRAND élan de bonté en soupirant :

Bon d'accord… attend…TIENS !

Il brandit un petit martela et une légère couverture. Sakura le fixa d'un air dépité :

C'est pas vrai…

Bah merde t'aura pas mieux !

Elle pointa le canapé et dit :

Et sa ! Tu vas pas me dire que sa fait pas clic clac !

Pour toi…NON ! la casse Shaolan.

Et après tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai quitté ?! Non mais c'est pas vrai !

Il la coupa :

Tu sais quoi ?

Quoi encore ?

Je m'en fou complètement ! Tant mieux si je ne suis plus avec toi je n'aurais plus de furie à supporter ! Alors contente toi de ce que tu as !

Les réparation dureront au moins une semaine…

Rien à cirer c'est TA chambre tu te démerde ! Mais je ne veux pas être dérangée !

Une lueur machiavélique brilla dans les yeux de Sakura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, demain matin, Dimanche, je te réveillerait de bonne heure mon chère… »

Le duel ne faisait que commencer entre eux deux… La co-habitation risquera d'être dure !

A suivre…

**---------------------------------------Next Chapter---------------------------**

**J'éspère que ce chapter vous à plut ! Moi j'avoue que je me suis assez amusé en l'écrivant. Leur relation vont t'elle s'améliorer ? Je dirais juste que malgré tout Shaolan n'est pas un sans cœurs…NYARK NYARK lol STOP ! En faite je vous avez dit que c'était moi qui occuperait le lit de Shao le soir ??? Nan je dec c'est Miss glitter ki occupera le lit !!!SVP DES REVIEWS !!!!! d'ailleurs merci à tous pour vos review je vous adore de trop !**

**BISOUX A TOUS**


	3. Chapter TWO

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Miss Glitter :_ T'as vu !!! C'est d'une galenterie pur lol, quel gentleman !!! Tu apparaît dans ce chapitre !! mais je pence pas ke le caractère sa soit sa, mais c le eprso javé besoin il soit comme sa ! me tape pas lol !GROS BISOUX ET JADORE DE TRO T REVIEW ET JTADORE TRO AUSSI !!**

**_Ciçouille _: Merci pour la review, bah écoute voilà la suite, mm si c un peu doux, les prochains chapitres seront pimenté !! BISOUX !**

**_SyaoSyao _: Tu l'a bien aimée ?? Alors lé prochain ou ya des embrouille jte lé dédicace lol !!! Sérieux mais klr j'oré shaolan comme petit copain j'irait pas allez voir un danseur quoi c'est chaud !!! JTADORE GROS BISOUX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_NOTE DE LAUTEUR : Bah vilà, encore un enw chapitre j'éspère il vous plaira !! BISOUX BONEN LECTURE ET MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !!_

_Auteur : Bah alors mwa, Clien chieuse, en faite sa veut dire Céline Chieuse, et je me fait aussi appelé represente 78 dans mes review !_

_Genre : Romance sa c sur et puis du général, du drame, un peu d'aventure, un peu d'humour, bref du général quoi !_

_Légende :_

_« » Pensées des persos._

_BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!_

**Chapitre 2**

**Je ne suis pas un sans cœur…**

Le réveil de Sakura sonna à 6h30 du matin. Un bruit strident. La jeune fille, la tête enfournée dans son oreiller fouillait sa table basse à l'aide de sa main mais ne trouva pas la réveil. Kéro, agacer par le bruit l'éteint et cria :

Sa va pas de le mettre à cette heure là le Dimanche ?!!!!

Sakura sortit sa tête de son oreiller, les cheveux en batailles et les yeux mi-clos. Elle soupira :

Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Kéro…

Que raison te pousse à te lever si tôt pitchounne ?

Mmmmh… Je dois passer au magasin pour prendre le parquet flottant et après j'irais l'installer dans ma « chambre » à l'appartement. Et puis je le fait exprès pour bien réveiller mon « très chère » colocataire.

Tu as un colocataire ? Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé !

Il est détestable !

Kéro se transforma et dit :

Tu veux que je le remette à la bonne heure ?

Il y eu un silence et Sakura murmura :

Kéro… Il s'agit de Li…

Le morveux ?!

Il y eu un silence une fois encore. Sakura s'était assise sur la bordure de son lit et était perdue dans ses pensées. Kéro lui se remémorait la période où Sakura rentrait mal tous les soirs à cause de ce Li justement… Avec le temps, elle avait oublier ses sentiment et avait crée une sorte de « barrière » au souvenir du jeune homme. Dès la fin du collège elle avait quitté Tomoéda… Sakura se redressa brusquement et furtivement pour partir s'habiller. Kéro, sous sa forme originelle resta dans la chambre, assis, la tête baisser à songer…

Sakura arriva dans l'appartement. Elle se léchait les babines de voir quel tête Shaolan ferait de si bon matin. Sans aucun bruit elle pénétra dans l'appartement. Tout était nickel. Elle ouvrit sans un bruit la porte de la chambre de Shaolan. Celui-ci dormait en boxer, et avait envoyer voler la moitié de sa couverture. Sakura pu voir le torse du jeune homme et elle avoua qu'il était musclé. Elle esquissa un sourire en coin et murmura :

Je débute ma vengeance, Li !

Elle laissa la porte grande ouverte, ainsi que la porte de sa pièce. Puis elle fit tout le bruit possible en posant son parquet flottant. Habillé juste d'un débardeur et d'un jogging pour faire le ménage. Les cheveux assez long ramenée en un chignon. Le parquet flottant était vert clair, dilué. Mais faisait quand même pensée au joli vert des yeux émeraude de Sakura. Shaolan se réveilla, agacé par le bruit. Il mit sa tête d'oreiller par-dessus ses oreilles, rien à faire le bruit était trop fort. Il claqua sa porte et retourna dans son lit. Le bruit persistait. Il regarda l'heure. 8h40. Il se leva, très effarouché et alla voir Sakura :

Non mais sa va pas ?!!

Salut chère colocataire. Je vais très bien et toi j'te demande pas.

Ont est Dimanche !!

Et alors ?!

Le Dimanche est un des seuls jours où je peux dormir !!

C'est bien Li mais je m'en fou !

Quoi ?!

Bah je préfère finir le plus vite possible vu que je vais devoir dormir comme une chienne !

Vas y lâche l'affaire…

Il remit son peignoir correctement et sortit du couloir pour allez dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. La journée commençait mal, et il était pas à la fin…

Dans l'après midi, vers 16 h40, Sakura décida de faire une pause. Depuis 10 heures et quelques Li avait disparu. Où elle ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle trouva les bouteilles d'eau facilement et soupira :

Il ne va pas me tuer si je bois SON eau !

Elle regarda la bouteille avec dégoût et marmonna :

Quoi que… boire SON eau…

Puis elle secoua la tête et bu, elle était assoiffée.

« Arrête de jouer à la gamine Saku ! »pensa t'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, sur la voix enjoué d'une jeune fille :

Shaoloan-kun !! C'est la première fois que tu m'invites chez toi ! C'est grand !

Shaolan suivit la jeune fille dynamique, un air fatiguée… Il l'appela :

Miss…

Mais la jeune fille avait repéré Sakura et lui tendit la main, en se présentant :

Salut, je m'appelle Miss Glitter ! Et toi ?

Euh…Sakura … Kinomoto…

Dépassé par la pêche de la jeune fille, Sakura lui serra la main. Mine de rien, la jeune femme était magnifique. Shaolan ne choisissait pas mal. Shaolan expliqua à Miss Glitter :

Miss, je te présente ma… colocataire, surtout ne sois pas jalouse de…sa.

La jeune miss rit et répondit :

Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter vu comment tu en parles ! Bon je t'attends dans ta chambre !

Miss Glitter se rendit dans la chambre de Shaolan et ferma la porte. (NDA : héhé petit clin d'oeil à la Miss qui voulé absolument sortir avec Shao, c fé, mais MAIS le caractère je l'ai fait par rapport à la jeune fille dont j'avé besoin pour l'histoire donc svp… pas tapé mwa ! ) Sakura dit en se servant un verre d'eau :

Une de tes… nombreuses conquêtes ?

Sa te pose un problème ?

Aucun ! Elle a l'air un peu… survolté quand même…non ?

Sa te concerne pas, ferme là et occupe toi de ta chambre de merde ! dit Shaolan énervé.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Shaolan rentra dans sa chambre.

Dans la soirée, vers 19 heure 30, Sakura sortait de sa douche, habillé d'un pyjama large, qui laissant quand même transparaître sa poitrine. Ont sonna à la porte. Sakura alla ouvrir car Monsieur Shaolan était à son tour sous la douche, et la miss n'était pas là, sûrement retourné chez elle. C'était Toya, avec trois cartons et sur l'épaule, Kéro. Il vola jusqu'à la main de sa maîtresse. Toya déposa les cartons dans la chambre de sa sœur et demanda :

Tu va dormir où ?

Pour ne pas qu'il fasse une scène, Sakura mentit :

Sur le canapé en attendant que je finisse la chambre !

J'espère bien… Je suis désolé petite sœur je dois aider papa et après je vais dormir chez Yuki.

D'accord, au revoir grand frère !

Sakura se mit sur la pointe des pied pour déposer un bisou sur la joue de son grand frère qui la serra quelques instants dans ses bras puis dû partir. Sakura ferma la porte de sa « chambre » et s'allongea sur le « matela » TRES GENTILLEMENT donné par Shaolan. Kéro lui demanda :

Alors pitchoune, la vie n'est pas trop dure ?

Sa peut aller, demain je bosse de 11 heures jusqu'à 6 heures… Après dès que je rentre il faudra que je m'occupe de cette fouttue chambre…

Kéro esquissa un sourire et l'encouragea :

Reste motivé !

Shaolan, à son tour en pyjama, enfin plutôt un long T-shirt demanda en ouvrant la porte :

C'était qui ?

Sakura se vexa :

Sa te dérangerait de frapper ?!

Merde alors tu pourrais répondre à mes questions un peu !

Me parle pas comme sa toi !

Dis moi juste qui c'était !

Mon frère, il était venue car…

Shaolan la coupa :

Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il était venu faire !

Puis il claqua la porte. Kéro fut désappointé :

Je vois qu'il y a de la bonne ambiance entre vous deux…

Sakura soupira et dit :

Je suis exténué, je vais me coucher !

Si tôt ?!!!

Disons surtout que je suis un peu démoraliser…

Kéro réfléchit quelques secondes puis dit :

Demain soir je te prépare une surprise ! En attendant repose toi, tu as raison !

Sakura ne se fit pas prier, même si elle n'avait pas mangé, elle se mit sous la petite couverture et s'endormit.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Shaolan s'étonnant de ne pas l'avoir vu venir mangé entra sans un bruit dans la chambre. La jeune fille dormait. Il lui passa dans la tête une idée de vengeance, la réveiller, comme elle l'avait si bien fait… Mais le fauve, Kéro, ne dormait pas encore ! La jeune fille grelottait sous son drap. Ses muscles, écrasé contre le sol quasiment souffraient le martyr, malgré sa fatigue, elle avait mit beaucoup de temps avant de s'endormir. Elle avait quand même réussit. Shaolan regretta un peu, mais il se souvint de la très grande gentillesse dont faisait par avec lui sa coloc' et n'eu plus aucun regret. Il referma la porte, sans pour autant avoir un sourire mesquin à voir la jeune fille souffrir, peut être contrairement un cœur, lui avait encore un cœur…

Le lendemain, Sakura avait encore fait une journée très fatigante chez les mannequins, ont aurait pas dit, mais ce boulot était vraiment crevant. Elle sortit du bâtiment de son travail et se posa dans sa voiture quelques minutes. Elle était exténuée et c'était le seul moment où elle pourrait être tranquille. D'habitude elle rentrait chez elle, mettait ses pantoufles et se posait sur son lit, à parler avec son petit Kéro et même des fois avec son frère ou encore Yukito. Là, elle allait devoir rentré à l'appartement, supporter Shaolan et devoir s'occuper de sa chambre… Elle soupira puis fit tourner ses clefs, le moteur ronronna puis la voiture partit.

Quand elle arriva, monsieur était déjà arriver. Il était en train de savourer une bonne tasse de café dans le salon en regardant son journal, le célèbre 20 minute (lol un célèbre (pa du tout !) journal BIEN FRANÇAIS ! lol). Sakura le regarda en coin et demanda :

Tiens, la folle n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

Shaolan leva quelques temps ses yeux de son journal, sa bouche de sa tasse de café et observa la jeune fille. Puis il dit calmement :

Bonjour la chieuse, toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois…

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais aimable avec un mec qui me fait dormir PAR TERRE !

Elle dit sa en déposant ses affaires par terre et en cherchant sa brosse. Shaolan l'accusa :

Pourquoi je serais gentil avec toi ? T'as vu comment tu me parles ?

Sakura le regarda avec étonnement. Shaolan continua sur air calme, posée, mais très accusateur :

Les choses auraient pu s'arranger entre nous bouffonne, mais dès que tu m'as vu…

Chacun se remémora la scène :

_Il se figea en voyant la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Madame Ota, ne se doutant de rien fit les présentations :_

_ Monsieur Li, je vous présente mademoiselle Sakura Kinomoto, votre nouvelle colocataire. Mlle Kinomoto, je vous présente Monsieur Shaolan Li._

_Sakura s'exclama :_

_ Li !!!! Oh non… Mon dieu qu'elle cauchemar !!_

La dernière fois, ou plutôt la première depuis 7 an qu'il s'était revu, Sakura avait immédiatement dit une phrase méchante. Shaolan l'assassina du regard puis se replongea dans son journal. Sakura resta figer sur place, puis elle reposa brutalement sa brosse et partit finir s'occuper de sa chambre. Alors qu'elle travaillait, des larmes vinrent lui perler les yeux. Kéro lui tappota l'épaule et Sakura, pleura silencieusement, tout en continuant sa chambre…

Le soir, vers 22 heures, Sakura n'avait toujours rien mangé… Shaolan se demanda si c'était parce que c'était à lui la bouffe qu'elle n'osait pas y toucher ou ce genre de truc. Même le matin elle ne mangeait pas, et c'est pas à un self de mannequin qu'on risque de beaucoup les nourrir. Il réfléchit lentement puis abdiqua :

« Je ne suis pas un sans cœur… »

Après quelques minutes il toqua à la porte de la demoiselle. Elle était assise, le dos appuyé contre le mur, elle regardait les lumières de la ville à travers la grande fenêtre, dans l'obscurité. Le fauve dormait. Shaolan ferma la porte et sembla la réveiller de sa rêverie. La jeune fille grogna :

Quoi encore ?!

Tu sais quel heure il est ?

Non et je m'en fou !

22 heures et tu n'as rien avalé…

Je m'en fou ! Fou moi la paix !!!!! Tire toi de ma chambre !

Shaolan soupira, lui qui s'était assis se releva et sortit de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard ont toquait de nouveau à sa porte. Sakura ne répondit pas. Shaolan rentra et elle s'énerva :

Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?!!!

Shaolan déposa près d'elle un plateau remplie de quelques plats préféré de la demoiselle. Shaolan soupira et dit :

Je suppose que tu ne veux pas manger en ma présence, alors je t'ai fait un plateau. Si tu n'as pas changé normalement tu aimes tout… Je sais que tu ne manges pas beaucoup et que tu te dépenses beaucoup, donc il faut que tu manges… Bon tu ne veux pas me voir, alors je te laisse, mange…

Shaolan soupira en partant.

« Je suis vraiment trop gentil avec elle alors qu'elle me traite comme un chien »

Il était à la porte quand il entendit un murmure :

Shaolan…

Il avait rêvé ? Il hésita et resta quelques instants, surpris. Sakura soupira et raconta en fixant le sol :

Comme tu le sais à part les pâtisserie je suis nulle en cuisine… J'avais l'habitude que ce soit mon père qui me fasse à manger... Alors…

Sakura eu un nœud à la gorge mais elle le dit :

Merci…

De rien… Je suis pas un sans cœur MOI !

Puis il ferma la porte. Sakura fut un peu choqué, les larmes recommencèrent à monter, mais quand son regard se posa sur le plateau, elles disparurent. Shaolan avait été adorable de faire sa alors qu'elle était méchante avec lui. En plus, comme dans son enfance elle raffolait de tous les plats. Elle en laissant des parts à Kéro, qui, réveiller par l'odeur en réclamait !

Plus tard dans la soirée, vers 1 heure du matin, quand quasiment toute la ville dormait, après s'être reposés, Sakura et Kéro se réveillèrent. Kéro annonça :

Allez ma petite Saku, ta surprise t'attend !

Où ?

Kéro sourit et dit :

Utilise Fly, je vais t'y conduire.

Sakura acquiesça, surprise. Au bruit et à la lumière, Shaolan se réveilla. Il vit Sakura invoquer fly. Intrigué il s'habilla et suivit la jeune fille quand elle utilisa Fly grâce aux pouvoirs qu'il avait appris à développer chez les Li durant ses obligations à Hong Kong. Kéro, sous sa forme originelle l'amena à un endroit totalement désert. Sakura s'y posa, dans une sorte de pré, un grand champ avec de l'herbe haute à volonté. Des cartes de Sakura apparurent et agirent sans que le maître ne les invoque. Glow (celle qui fait comme des lucioles !) entoura Sakura de plein de petite boule de lumière. La jeune fille était émerveillée par cette beauté. Elle semblait la redécouvrir. Mais automatiquement cette scène lui rappela quand elle flânait avec Shaolan… La carte de l'illusion créa autour d'elle plein de chose qu'elle aimait, et surtout, le reflet de sa mère, Nadeshiko dans toute sa splendeur. Sakura riait aux éclats, heureuse. Accoudé à un tronc d'arbre, non loin de là, Shaolan observait la scène, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il avait l'impression de découvrir la Sakura d'il y a 7 années… Joyeuse, toujours à sourire tendrement… La Sakura qu'il avait tant aimée…

Kéro la fit tout de même rentré tôt car le lendemain elle devait bosser. Shaolan les devança et rentra à l'appartement. Il regarda la chambre de Sakura. Elle avançait vite, c'était bien, le seul problème étant le lit… Mais il décida de la laisser souffrir encore un peu, après tout, si elle était si méchante avec lui, il n'allait pas se gêner pour continuer à lui en faire baver ! Rien qu'à cette idée, dans son lit, il s'en léchait les babines.

A suivre…

**-----------------------------------Next Chapter-----------------------------**

**Alors vous en pensez koi ?**

**« Mince sa s'arrange deja entre eux ! »**

**NYARK NYARK !! Eh bien pensé ce que vous en voulez, mais ils n'ont pas finit de morfler !!( Sakura et Shaolan : Oh non !!!!!!!!!!!!! Céline : héhéhé ET SI !!!!) Bref vous verrez par la suite !!! En attendant vous en pensez quoi ? Dans ce chapitre Shaolan prouve qu'il n'est pas un sans cœur !!!!!**

**GROS BISOUX ET SVP REVIEW !!!!**

**Chapitre 3**

**Une relation chaude…et glacée en même temps !**

**Shaolan décide de faire la cuisine à Sakura vu que celle-ci ne semble vraiment pas doué et pas décidé à manger si ont ne lui la fait pas. Il lui fera peut être d'autre fleurs, mais les concours de vannes sont loin d'être finit, et les repproche fusent déjà sur l'entretien de l'appartement !!!**


	4. Chapter THREE

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Shinka _: Héhé vont il finir ensemble ?? bah tu te doute ke oui sûrement, mé bon sava etre chaud kan mm lol comme tu a pu le voir mais dans le prochain chapitre sa ira mieux lol. Même la sa s'arrange un peu ! Merci bcp pour tout t compliment, et dans ce chaitre ki aparait jsute pour toi ?? Tomoyo !! et bientôt Eriol ne t'inquiète pas !! BISOUX !**

**_Cicouille _: dsl si c si court, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux mai vu ke pour vous j'essaye de poster plu vite bah c forcemen plu court !!! BISOUX !**

**_Elodange _: merci pour ta review sa ma fé palisir ! voila la suite !**

**_SyaoSyao _: héhéhé dsl je en veux pas ke tu emurt alor jessay de me depecher pour le prochain chapter !!!!! je t'adore, et t'inquiète les moment tendre von arriver !!!!BISOUX !!**

**_Miss Glitter_ : hé bah wé jté mi dan le fic car tu le vau bien lol. Héhé mé hélas…. Nn rien ! tu vera par toi meme mé me tu pas !!!!!!BISOUX ET BONNE LECTURE !!**

**_Tsukieina _: Merci pour la review bah voila la suite bonne lecture BISOUX !!!**

**_Steph _: héhéhéhé voila la suite donc jte souhaite une bonen lecture éclate toi bien !!**

**_Irislorely_ : Eh bien si sa va s'aranger !!!!!! héhéhéhé avec patience, les baisers tendre von arriver !!!! merci d'avoir accroché ! BISOUX et bonne lecture !**

**_LUNA _: héhéhé mai Li va s'arranger t'inkiète !!BISOUX !**

_NOTE DE LAUTEUR : Dsl pour le retard mé en c'omen voila ke jvoi bcp ém pote et ke le telephoen souffre lol. En ce momen je sais que certaine personnes passe des partiels, ou des epreuves, alors…BONNE CHANCE A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GROS BISOUX BONNE LECTURES !!!!!!JE VOUS ADORE TOUS VOUS DECHIREZ !!!!JE DEDICACE CE CHAPTER A TOUS CEUX QUI LAISSE DES REVIEWS !!!!_

_Auteur : Bah alors mwa, Clien chieuse, en faite sa veut dire Céline Chieuse, et je me fait aussi appelé represente 78 dans mes review !_

_Genre : Romance sa c sur et puis du général, du drame, un peu d'aventure, un peu d'humour, bref du général quoi !_

_Légende :_

_« » Pensées des persos._

_BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!_

**Chapitre 3**

**Une relation chaude… et glacée en même temps !**

Le lendemain, Sakura commençait à 13 heures. Shaolan lui à 11. Vers les 10h30 du matin, il fit un bruit pas possible dans l'appartement. Sakura ouvrit à la voler sa porte et gueula :

Nan mais c'est quoi se raffut dès la matin ?!!!

Rien, fou moi la paix !

Mais qu'est ce que tu fou gros con ?!

Rien salope dort et ferme là !

D'un autre côté, Shaolan était de mauvaise humeur. Il cherchait partout ses clefs de voiture et ne les trouvaient nulle part ! Sakura répliqua :

Je suis pas ton chien ne me parle pas comme sa !

Shaolan la fixa méchamment quelques secondes puis l'envoya balader :

Vas y tire toi va te coucher et fou moi la paix !

Sakura allait répliquer quand il retrouva ses clefs, saisit ses portes document et partit en claquant la porte. Sakura se demanda à ce moment quel boulot il faisait. Au final elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait plus rien de lui… Mais elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, et retourna se nicher dans son « lit » de gosse de riche !

Vers le midi, Sakura était réveillé, elle avait décidé de faire une pause pour sa chambre et se délectait à regarder la télé dans le confortable canapé. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Sakura s'étonna, puis alla ouvrir. Elle n'eu pas le temps de voir qui c'était, que quelques chose fonça dans ses bras. Sakura reconnut la magnifique chevelure noir aux reflets violets de sa cousine, et meilleur amie Tomoyo ! Elle était aux anges :

Tomoyo !!!

Le nom de la jeune fille résonna dans toute la cage d'escalier. Sakura referma la porte et dit enthousiaste :

Sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles !

Et moi alors ! Tu te plais ici ?

Ouais sa peut aller… Heureusement que mon TRES CHERE colocataire n'est pas là !

Qui est ce ? Tu me le présenteras un jour ?

Sakura répondit amère :

Ce n'est pas la peine tu le connais déjà…

Tomoyo fut étonnée, puis Sakura soupira :

Il s'agit de Shaolan…

Le visage de Tomoyo fut envahit par la surprise. Elle fixa sa cousine avec un grand étonnement. Sakura soupira et demanda :

T m'accompagne au taf' aujourd'hui ?

Un peu ou car j'ai réussit à avoir un peu de temps libre !

Installe toi avec moi sur le canapé !

Elles s'assirent et Sakura demanda :

Alors, avec Eriol ?

Il arrive la semaine prochaine…

Mais c'est génial !!!!

Tomoyo devint toute rouge et dit :

Je sais mais…

Sakura lui dit sérieusement :

Tomoyo !

Oui ?

Ne l'esquiva pas ! Parle lui franchement de tes sentiments, ont est d'accord ?

Tomoyo lâcha en un soupir :

Oui…

Sakura l'encouragea, et après tu se dépêcher d'aller bosser, comme d'habitude, elle arriverait encore en retard ! Mais cette fois elle avait un magnifique sourire gravé sur le visage, voir sa meilleur amie lui faisait beaucoup de bien !

Le soir, sa fut une autre histoire. Quand elle rentra, exténué, elle eu l'agréable surprise de voir Shaolan, et pas seule… Toujours avec sa Miss. Elle était magnifique et semblait très gentille, mais Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas la sentir. Elle était trop dynamique aussi. Shaolan demanda ironique :

Sa va le mannequin ?

Sakura répondit :

Je suis morte… Mais je sais que tu t'en fou…

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et soupira. Avec un sourire mesquin Shaolan répondit :

Normal quand ont se couche tard le soir, n'est ce pas ?

Sakura lui l'assassina du regard et répliqua :

Hey, tu sais où je bosse, mais toi, tu fais quoi ?

Shaolan hésita avant de répondre :

Je suis avocat, et quand j'ai le temps, prof de karaté…

La miss répliqua gaiement :

Je suis même une de ces élèves !

Sakura haussa un sourcil, avec un sourire en coin elle affirma :

Eh bien, c'est du beau tout sa Li ! Ont drague ses élèves maintenant ?

Elle ricana tout en se relevant, prenant son sac à main et s'enfermant dans sa chambre continuer les travaux. La miss la regarda avec étonnement et dit :

Elle est bizarre ta coloc' je trouve…

Elle est complètement décalé tu veux dire !

La miss rit, tandis que Shaolan restait pensif…

Quelques heures plus tard, le miss était partit, et Shaolan restait pensif… Il pensait à quelque chose de complexe. Sa relation avec son ex, sa colocataire. Mine de rien, cette relation aurait pu être pire… Et malgré les vannes qui fusait tout le temps, les réflexions… Il avait la sensation…l'étrange sensation de biens 'entendre avec elle, comme un animal sauvage que petit à petit on domestique. Sakura sortit de sa chambre et annonça :

Je vais prendre une douche, je suis exténuée !

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et répliqua :

Je m'en ouf !

Sakura sembla ragée, ce qui fit encore plus sourire Shaolan. Au final, même si sa pouvait être chiant, il aimait bien cette relation.

Vers 20 heures 30 du soir, Shaolan avait finit de manger depuis longtemps. Mais Sakura n'était pas venue… Il fit encore un plateau et entra dans sa chambre sans frapper. Il découvrit la jeune fille, en plein milieu de la chambre, dans une légère serviette, les cheveux trempés. Elle rougit et dit :

Hey ! Frappe la prochaine fois ! J'aurais pu être à poil !

Sa ne m'aurais pas déranger !

PERVERS !!! Tire toi de ma chambre tout de suite !!!

Il demanda en la taquinant :

Ah ? Donc j'embarque ce plateau avec moi… ?

Il y avait un verre de lait chaud avec du miel, et de la soupe au miso, u plat que Sakura adorait. Et puis elle mourrait de faim amis ne savait pas cuisiné… Elle regarda avec envie le plateau et négocia :

Laisse le plateau, ET BARRE TOI !

Shaolan déposa le plateau et grogna :

Même pas merci…

Sakura lui claqua la porte dans le dos en disant :

Merci !

Shaolan secoua la tête et alla regarder la télé. Sakura se retourna et fixa le plateau en murmurant :

Si il y a du poison je le tue avant de mourir !

Elle s'habilla de son pyjama large et mangea. Rien à dire, Shaolan était toujours aussi doué en cuisine.

La Shaolan en question sortit de la chambre un petit sourire aux lèvres en pensant :

« Le caractère c'est pas vraiment sa, mais physiquement… »

Il sourit en rougissant un peu puis secoua la tête quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha en allant dans la cuisine. Sakura pu juste entendre :

Allô ?... Ah, Miss ! Comment sa va ?

Mais elle s'en fichait mais quand même confia à Kéro :

Quand je vois que c'est sa son genre de meuf… je me demande vraiment comment j'ai fait pour sortir avec !

Puis elle mangea encore, tranquillement. Kéro fixa avec nostalgie la fenêtre.

Le lendemain, Sakura se leva en même temps que Shaolan. Sauf que la jeune demoiselle était un vrai zombie, et que le jeune homme se prépara rapidement, se rendant aussi beau que d'habitude. Sakura était assise sur la table du salon pour boire un chocolat chaud. Elle n'avait jamais aimée le café. Comme les maths. Shaolan arriva avec sa tasse de café, et son petit journal. Sakura le regarda et demanda :

Tu fumes ?

Non, et si toi oui, crève pour pouvoir fumer dans l'appartement !

Sakura le regarda perplexe et demanda :

J'au une gueule à fumer ?

Shaolan la fixa, d'une manière blasé et en se replongeant dans son journal répondit :

Là t'a la tête de quelqu'un qui a fumée un oinj'.

Sakura lev les au ciel et répliqua d'une voix ensommeillé :

Même le matin y a pas moyen que tu sois aimable.

Avec toi, non et je vois pas pourquoi je le serais.

Espèce de…

Sakura tapa du poing sur la table et le fixa, les sourcils froncés, les dents serrées. Shaolan soupira et dit :

Je vais te laisser, je t'ai préparé un petit repas tu auras juste à le réchauffée. Salut…

Il prit ses clefs, sa sacoche et partie. Sans claquer la porte, sans rien. Sakura fut surprise et alla dans la cuisine. Il lui avait préparée une entré et des légumes. Elle baissa la tête et réfléchit :

« Je devrais peut être un arrêté d'être aussi méchante avec lui… »

Elle redressa la tête, alla ouvrir à la voler la fenêtre. Shaolan était prêt de sa voiture. Sakura cria :

Hey ! Shaolan !!

Il releva la tête et la regarda, surpris. Elle cira en souriant :

Merci pour le repas !

Il la regarda avec étonnement, puis lui sourit, lui adressa un petit signe de main et pénétra à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Sakura sourit et regarda la ville, elle était animée. Elle devait se dépêcher de se préparer, il était 10h30, dans une demi heure elle devait être à son boulot, mais elle avait envie de rester posée à la fenêtre, de respirer l'air pur, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, de sourire ! Sourire de tout son cœur, car, et elle s'en rendait bien compte, celui-ci avait été réchauffé par le sourire de Shaolan qui lui avait été adressé. Elle mangea et se prépara, partant à son boulot avec une fougue folle !

A suivre…

**-----------------------------Next Chapter----------------------**

**Sa vous a plu ??? Review svp dsl mais jl'aime pas trop ce chapitre il ce passe pa bcp de chose mais sa av ouvrir des portes…dans le prochain chapitre, un rapprochement certain !**

**Viens me voir !**

**Les relations vont mieux, alors évidement… un petit rendez vous s'impose !!! et pas des moindres ! Héhé et puis...l'histoire ne concerne pas que Sakura et Shaolan !  
**


	5. Chapter FOUR

dsl pas de réponse o review MAIS GROS BISOUX A TOUS !

Chapitre 4

Viens me voir !

Le soir, Sakura était rentrée plus tôt. Bizarrement depuis ce matin elle était d'une humeur magnifique. Elle avait fait exprès de rentrée plus tôt pour préparer une surprise avec Shaolan. Elle avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir de tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour elle, et elle qui restait si détestable… C'était le sourire de Shaolan qui avait sûrement agit ainsi. Elle était nul en cuisine ? Pas tout à fait, elle arrivait quand même à faire la pâtisserie. Kéro l'aida du mieux qu'il pu. Sakura invoque son sceptre une idée de Kéro, et invoqua la carte des fleurs. Elle esquissa un as de danse avec celle-ci, toute joyeuse, se sentant bizarrement trop bien. La carte fit apparaître quelques bouquets magnifiques. Sakura faisait sa simplement. Un plateau, avec des pâtisseries dessus, avec quelques fleurs magnifiques posées dessus. Kéro prit sa forme originelle, s'y sentant plus à l'aise et s'assit. Il demanda à sa maîtresse qui était retourné rapidement à s'occuper de sa chambre :

Tu as des nouvelles de Yué?

Non, mais mon frère m'a envoyé un SMS, après demain, à midi ont devrait manger ensemble.

J'aurais le droit de venir ?

Ont sera dans un restaurant Kéro !

Kéro bouda en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles. Sakura rit, lui caressa la tête et le rassura :

Tu viendras sous la table, je m'occuperais du reste !

Un grand sourire se marqua sur le fauve. Les clefs tournèrent dans la serrure. Shaolan entra, avec sa miss. Sakura sortit de sa chambre, et voir la miss ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Immédiatement celle-ci répliqua :

Que sa sent bon ! Tu fait souvent le ménage, Shaolan-kun ?

Shaolan fut surpris et remarqua :

Non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'es fait…

Il tourna son regard vers Sakura qui était resté près de la porte du couloir. Elle murmura le regard dans le vague :

Salut Shaolan…

Shaolan fut surpris et demanda :

Euh…Salut Kino…Sakura. Sa va ?

Elle redressa sa tête vers lui, esquissa un petit sourire et répondit :

Mouais, sa peut aller. Et toi alors ?

Bien…

Les deux jeunes se dévisagèrent quelques instant. Shaolan demanda :

C'est toi qui as fait le ménage ?

Moui, je me suis dit que je devrais un peu mettre du mien dans cette maison déjà que tu t'occupes de la cuisine…

Shaolan fut surpris et commença à esquisser un sourire quand la miss cassa tout :

Hey ! Vous vous entendez mieux maintenant !

Sakura la fixa du coin de l'œil, soupira et se retint fortement de balancer quelques chose à la figure de cette… par respect pour Shaolan. Mais bizarrement la présence de cette fille… la rendait malheureuse. Shaolan se tourna vers la miss, lui prit la main et l'emmena à al prote d'entrée :

C'est gentil de m'avoir raccompagné mais j'ai du boulot Miss !

Hein ! Mais !

Désolé! Ont se voit demain ! Bonne nuit !

Puis il lui ferma la porte au nez à moitié. Il poussa un petit soupire de soulagement et se tourna vers Sakura :

Bon et toi, qu'est ce qui a ?

Sakura fut surprise et demanda :

Quoi ? Moi ?

Bien sur toi ! je n'ai pas virée la Miss pour rien !

Sakura fut très surprise. Shaolan demanda :

Alors ?

Tu l'aimes vraiment c'te meuf ?

Shaolan fit les grand yeux en prenant son souffle, regarda par terre et en relâchant son souffle répondit :

Franchement, je ne pence pas…

« En tout cas pas autant que je t'ai aimée, belle fleur de cerisier… »

Sakura l'observa en inclinant légèrement la tête. Shaolan sentit quelque chose dans son cœur. Est-ce que… Ses sentiments referaient surface ! Sakura expliqua :

J'ai remarqué que tu pouvais être très gentil Shaolan, et malgré tout, je ne voulais pas t'entendre, s'était automatique…

Elle secoua la tête en riant à moitié puis termina :

Bref, excuse moi, pour me faire pardonner je t'ai fait un truc à la cuisine, c'est pas gros mais je sais pas vraiment faire des trucs de mes dix doigts ! Vas y… va voir !

Shaolan s'y rendit et trouva le plateau. Elle esquissa un sourire et quand il regarda à l'entrée du couloir, Sakura était déjà rentrée dans sa chambre. Il prit un gâteau et y prit une bouchée. Délicieux ! Il hésita puis se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

…Euh…Entrez !

Shaolan entra. Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Dehors le soleil se couchait, faisait entrez sa lumière orangée dans la chambre. Shaolan se posa près de Sakura qui était le dos accoudé au mur, une jambe replié sur elle-même l'autre tendu. Elle observait par la fenêtre. Il dit en regardant à son tour dehors :

Tes gâteaux…ils sont délicieux ! Tu t'es amélioré!

Sakura le regarda encore une fois légèrement surprise puis souffla en remettant son regard sur le dehors :

Merci…

Shaolan la taquina :

Hey ! Je viens de penser à un truc ! Je sais que tu veux m'empoisonner ! Il y a du poison dedans ! C'est pour sa que tu es si gentil !

Sakura rit et rentra dans le jeu :

Mais biens sur ! Tu vas mourir Shaolan Li ! Je veux te tuer !

Elle fit genre de le taper mais perdit l'équilibre sur ses genoux. Shaolan posa rapidement le tableau et tenta de la rattraper tout en perdant l'équilibre à son tour. Sakura, s'étant retenu au plancher avec ses mains, se retrouvait au dessus de Shaolan. Les deux rougirent et bougèrent vite. Shaolan la vanna :

Par contre tu n'es toujours pas très doué!

Et toi alors ! Tu n'es même pas capable de rattraper une fille !

Qui te dit que je ne l'est pas fait exprès ?

PERVERS !

Shaolan rit et répliqua :

Mais qui ne voudrais pas une jolie fille au dessus de lui !

T'as dit quoi là? Je suis pas simplement JOLIE mais magnifique !

Oh la, ne pousse pas la barre trop haut !

Saleté!

Sakura prit sa « couverture » et frappa Shaolan avec. Ils rirent ensemble, depuis si longtemps !

Une demi heure plus tard ils étaient exténués. Ils s'allongèrent sur la parquet maintenant quasiment finit de poser, il ne manquait plus que les murs. Sakura dit au bout d'un long moment de silence :

Dis Shaolan, tu finis à quelle heure demain ?

18 heures pourquoi ?

Je peux te demander un service ?

Quoi ? Je t'écoute…

Viens me voir à la fin de ton boulot à mon agence de mannequin. Tu auras juste à attendre un quart d'heure une demi heure, et après je suis forcée d'aller à un dîner, et je ne veux pas y aller seule…

Tu veux que MOI je vienne ?

Tu préfères que je renoue contact avec Mathieu, mon « beau danseur »?

Par de mauvais souvenir Shaolan répliqua :

Je serais là!

Merci…

« Qu'est ce que je fais ? »s'alerta Shaolan.

Le lendemain soir, Shaolan arriva à l'agence de Sakura. Celle-ci finissait d'être maquillé pour une dernière tirade pour la journée. Elle était magnifiquement habillée d'une robe à dos nue. Des gants noirs en dentelle très classe. Ses longs cheveux relevée en une queue haute avec un ruban noir. Ses yeux finement crayonnée de noir. En la voyant ainsi, le cœur de Shaolan bondit, et il ne sut pourquoi. Quand elle le vit, un grand sourire l'illumina. Elle cria :

Shaolan ! Merci d'être venue !

Elle arriva près de lui, et tout sourire lui dit :

Tu peux regarder si tu veux, je fait un tirage pour un magasine, et c'est bon !

Elle el faisait avec un autre garçon, il n'était pas aussi beau que Shaolan. Shaolan lui, se posa et regarda. C'était des prises assez « love » entre les deux qui devaient être prises, mais ont voyait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune étincelle dans les yeux et que le couple n'allait pas bien ensemble. Le photographe s'énerva :

Non non non, sa ne va pas du tout ! Mike ! Ont a pas besoin de toi, part d'ici !

Le mannequin quitta Sakura sans même une bise. Sakura s'impatienta :

Et comment ont va faire ? Il n'y a plus aucun mannequin dans l'agence Maurice !

Le vieux photographe se tourna vers l'assemblé. Des maquilleuses, des habilleuses, des coiffeurs… et… mais que faisait ce garçon ici !

Hey ! Petit !

Oui ?

Sa te dirait une petite séance photo ?

Une habilleuse arriva et dit :

C'est vrai que celui-ci est beaucoup plus mignon, et ils iraient mieux ensemble !

Shaolan rougit et dit :

Qu…Quoi !

Déjà l'habilleuse lui donna de nouvelle fringue, et que le coiffeur s'occupait de ses cheveux, qu'au final il laissa en bataille. Puis il fut jeté dans les bras de Sakura. Celle-ci rougissant de honte s'excusa :

Excuse les… je suis désolé de t'avoir mit dans ce pétrin !

C… ce n'est…rien !

Il n'arrivait même pas à parler tellement il était troubler par la beauté de la jeune fille. Et cette fois il en était sur, il l'aimait encore. Certains. Il avait été tellement heureux ce matin quand Sakura l'avait appelé à la fenêtre… Il prit Sakura dans ses bras et la fixa dans les yeux comme l'indiquait le photographe. Il était aux anges :

PARFAIT ! Vous l'avez cette lueur dans les yeux tout les deux !

Après deux trois autres photos, la photographe sembla les supplier à genoux :

Je vous en supplie, juste pour une photo, embrassez vous ! Je vous en supplie c'est une chance unique qui se présente à moi et mon équipe en ce moment ! Ce n'est rien, juste un baiser !

Sakura qui tenait à son emploie lui murmura à l'oreille :

C'est vrai que pour un coureur de jupon comme toi ce n'est juste qu'un baiser…

Sentant la taquinerie et le défi il la regarda dans les yeux. Et il dit :

Je vais te prouver que j'embrasse mieux que ton Mathieu de merde !

Il se pencha lentement vers la jeune fille. La photographe était aux anges. Il eu un petit blocage quand ses lèvres furent plus qu'à 1 cm à peines des siennes. Il faisait une grosse erreur, il s'en rendait compte, mais comment résister ! Sakura brisa le dernier centimètre qui les séparait. Ses lèvres fruitées atterrirent sur celles de Shaolan qui la serra fort dans ses bras. La jeune fille s'accrocha à sa nuque. L'échange ne dura même pas une minute, que vite ils se détachèrent. Shaolan esquissa même un pas en arrière et regarda la jeune fille avec une grande mine surprise. Sa tête réfléchissait à cent à l'heure :

« Impossible ! Comment j'ai pu faire sa ! Non ! Pas elle ! Pas encore ! Elle joue avec moi, elle refera la même qu'avec Mathieu, ne t'attache pas à elle… Ce n'est que pour son boulot ! Ce n'est qu'une… »

Il s'énerva et partit en claquant la porte du studio derrière lui. Sakura l'observa, surprise Elle regarda son agent et demanda :

Excusez moi, je peux…

Il lui sourit et répondit :

Bien sur, vas y belle fleur de cerisier !

Elle le remercia et partit rapidement. Elle retrouva Shaolan dehors, le dos appuyé contre un mur. Il ne la remarqua pas et frappa de toutes ses forces dans un mur. Un pétale de cerisier passa devant lui et il redressa son regard. Il vit Sakura le fixer d'un air légèrement inquiet :

Li… Sa va ?

Il la regarda, en fronçant légèrement les sourcil, un regard triste… un regard qui se posait des question, méfiant, et peut être légèrement énervée. Tant de sentiments mélangés qui perturbait le jeune homme. Sakura baissa la tête et s'excusa :

Excuse moi Shaolan… Je ne voulais pas… J'avoue, pour mon travail je ferrais tout, et surtout tout pour ne pas le perde… Si je suis devenue mannequin, s'était pour plaire aux gens, me dire que j'étais aimée par quelqu'un. Mais peut être ce qui me déçoit le plus, c'est que j'ai beau faire quoi que ce soit, toi tu me détestera toujours…

Malgré la parole très touchante de la jeune magicienne, le jeune homme resta de glace, même si cette glace semblait légèrement fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle redressa son regard vers lui, il murmura :

Alors… tu veux juste… que personne ne te déteste…

Sakura avoua :

J'avoue, je n'aime pas savoir que quelqu'un éprouve de la haine envers moi, je n'aime pas me sentir détester…

Il y a 7 ans tu t'en fouttait !

C'était il y a 7 ans…

De toute façon, que ce soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre qui te déteste, tu t'en fou, la seul chose qui compte ce que tu ne veux pas être détesté…

Il commença à partir en disant :

Désolé, mais je te laisse seule pour ce charmant repas où personne ne détestera miss parfaite !

Puis il partit, les mains dans les poches, les cheveux en batailles, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sakura baissa la tête, ne sentant pas en elle la force de le rattraper…

Pendant la soirée, Sakura s'ennuyait. Elle fixait son potable, posée sur la table, en tapant des doigts sur la table, fixant son verre sans conviction. Les conversations allait bon train. Un moment son agent l'interpella :

Sakura ?

Mmmmh ?

Qui était le garçon avec toi ? Ton petit copain ?

Loin de là, un de mes pire ennemi, pourquoi ?

Oh, dans ce cas excuse moi pour la scène du baiser forcée !

Il continua à parler mais Sakura plongea dans ses pensées. Le baiser… Elle n'avait même pas fait attention si il embrassait mieux que Mathieu. Son agent l'interpella de nouveau :

Sakura ! Tu m'écoutes !

Nh ?

Il rit :

Ah ces jeunes ! Je disait, sa à beau être ton pire ennemie, il est très séduisant, il pourrait faire du tonnerre en tant que mannequin ! Tu devrais lui proposer !

Sakura, du bout de ses ongles effleura le verre et répondit :

Sa ne sert à rien, de un, il a un boulot d'avocat qui le paye incroyablement bien, et de deux, je n'ai pas envie de le supporter tout les jours à l'agence…

Elle était morose. Une jeune femme rit :

Déjà des caprices de star !

Mmmmh…

Pendant que tout le monde riait, Sakura resta perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'une heure, il y eu comme une panne de courant et seul les chandelles éclairait le classieux restaurant. Il y eu un grand silence, plus de musique, puis petit à petit on peut entendre des cris. Ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à arriver à la table de Sakura. Elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre par le cou, avec une lame et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

La maîtresse des cartes doit mourir !

Ont lui lâcha le cou et la lumière revint. Sakura était très inquiète, son regard était affolé. Elle se releva brusquement, et annonça :

Excusez moi je ne me sens pas bien il faut que je parte !

Vous vous êtes fait agresser mademoiselle Kinomoto ?

Au revoir !

Elle arriva à l'appartement apeuré, elle sentait encore la lame posée sur son cou. Elle fila dans sa chambre et réveilla Kéro :

Kéro ! Kéro ! Réveille toi !

Quoi encore ?

Quelqu'un ma menacer !

Des mannequin sa reçoit des menaces tout les jours Sakura…

Et des maîtresses des cartes ?

Kéro sembla soudainement se réveiller.

Tu as dit quoi la pitchounne ?

Ont a menacé moi, pas la mannequin, mais la maîtresse des cartes !

Sa craint sa pitchounne, est ce que tu as sentit la présence de magie ?

Mmmmh… Oui, quand les lumières se sont éteintes !

Bizarre, une nouvelle menace ? Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ?

Sakura se mit à réfléchir et dit :

Elle m'a dit : « la maîtresse des cartes doit mourir »

Dort pitchounne, ont y réfléchira demain ne t'inquiète pas surtout repose toi !

D'accord …

Sakura s'endormit vite, exténué, mais la peluche resta pensive sur les derniers évènements…

Le lendemain matin, quand Sakura se réveilla, elle eu la mauvaise surprise de voir Shaolan en train de lire son journal et avec son café à al main. Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard, même pas un bonjour, rien. Sakura le regarda amèrement. Elle prit un chocolat pour le petit déjeuner, s'habilla rapidement et partit sans un au revoir, l'appartement était resté très silencieux… Shaolan alluma la télé et tomba sur les infos de 13 heures.

« _Mesdames et messieurs, aujourd'hui une nouvelle assez grave nous ait revenu, lors d'un repas d'une agence de mannequin, l'agence Onégaï, il y a eu un attentat. Plusieurs serveurs on été tué et une mannequin, la très renommé Sakura Kinomoto menacé de mort ! Il est recommandé au jeune mannequin de ne pas travailler aujourd'hui, et si possible que ses proches aille la rassurer ! »_

Shaolan resta bouche bée et s'en voulut :

« J'aurais du rester, juste…au moins pour la protéger… »

Il donna un coup rageur dans la table et gueula :

Et puis merde je m'en fou qu'elle crève !

A suivre………..

-Next Chapter-

Bon bah en fait le chapitre n'a pas tellement tournée comme je le voulais et je ne sais pas trop ce que vous réserve le prochain… Donc dsl je en peux pas trop vous aidée, mais d'après vous, sa va s'arranger ou pas leur relation ?héhé a suivre !


	6. Chapter FIVE

**Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi !**

**PS : very strange chapter, vous verez ! et dsl tjr pa de rep o review car je suis déborder alor posté lé chapitre c deja bien cho !BISOUX A TOUS JE VOUS ADORE CONTINUEZ KAN MM SVP !**

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Sentiment… ou indifférence !**_

Pendant une bonne partit de la journée, le reportage tracassait l'esprit de Shaolan malgré tout. Il se posait souvent la question, devait t'il s'en occuper ? Souvent après s'être prit la tête il se disait que non, comme il l'avait si bien dit, qu'elle crève et qu'elle arrête de le tourmenter ! D'un autre côté… Il savait bien qu'une partie de lui-même ne voulais pas sa… Il savait très bien qu'il y était allé trop fort en disant « qu'elle crève » mais d'un autre côté… Bref, ses idées étaient embrouillées et ceci l'empêche de faire correctement son boulot pendant toute la journée. Le soir Sakura rentra, exténué et elle aussi la tête plein de question. Elle vit Shaolan, assis à la table du salon, semblant perdu dans la contemplation d'un petit pot de fleur arrangée, enfin, pour les blond et blondes (je ferait mieux de rien dire vu ma couleur de cheveux mais bon ) en gros, il était perdu dans ses pensées ! Elle l'observa quelques secondes, quelques secondes, interminable, pour les deux ! Du côté de Shaolan, une question surtout le tourmentait :

« L'ignorer ? Lui parler ? Je dois rester indifférent ? Je fais quoi »

Et Sakura elle se posait une multitude de question :

« Il attend des excuse ? Il faut que je lui parle ? Il m'en veut encore pour hier ? Pour l'histoire du baiser ? Je dois lui en parler de hier soir ? Je dois lui en parler de mes soucis ? Est-ce qu'il me déteste encore plus qu'avant »

Elle le fixa quelques instant, et Shaolan semblait carrément l'ignorer. Mais il finit par en avoir marre d'être fixer. Il tapa sur la table et partit dans sa chambre, sans pour autant claquer la porte. Sakura resta figée, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle laissa tomber son sac à main, fonça à sa chambre et claqua violement la porte. Elle s'étala sur son lit et fondit en larmes. Le visage humide, même si elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Kéro se réveilla en sursaut et demanda d'un air inquiet :

Pitchounne ?

…snif…Kéro ?

Repose toi, dors tu es fatiguée !

Il lui caressa ses longs cheveux couleurs miel. Exténué par la fatigue et la tristesse, elle s'endormit vite. Ainsi que Kéro qui la veillait se demandant pourquoi elle pleurait ainsi. Shaolan, de sa chambre avait entendu les pleurs. Il avait d'abord mit une tête d'oreiller sur ses oreilles. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre une jeune fille pleurer. Il ouvrit sans un seul bruit la porte. La jeune mannequin était profondément endormit, son gardien pas loin. Elle était encore habillée, son visage humide de larme. Il soupira et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il regarda le soleil se coucher quelques secondes, perdu dans ses pensées face à la vue de la veille baignant dans le jaune dorée. Elle ferma le volet, plongeant dans la pénombre la chambre. Il s'agenouilla devant Sakura, lui mettant le drap sur les épaules. Il essuya le dessous de ses yeux, humide. La jeune filleà peine consciente lui saisit la main et geint :

Shaolan… je t'adore… ne m'abandonne pas…

Elle entrouvrit à peine les yeux, encore dans son sommeil, peut être encore dans son rêve, c'est peut être d'ailleurs son subconscient qui lui avait ordonnée ce geste, ses paroles. Il esquissa un sourire, et elle referma les yeux. Il lui caressa les cheveux, lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et quitta la chambre sans un bruit. Kéro s'était réveillé, complètement contrairement à sa maîtresse. Il avait observé le chinois, bercé sa magicienne dans son sommeil. Il avait des doutes sur cette drôle de relation, mais il était sur d'une chose, la haine qu'ils avaient crée l'un vers l'autre autrefois n'a aucune source. Il pouvait faire du mal à sa maîtresse, comme des fois la soulagée il semblerait, la voir s'épanouir… comme le soir où elle avait décider de faire la paix avec lui…

Le lendemain matin, Sakura n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre son réveil la veille. Shaolanétonné de ne pas la voir, entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, et la secoua légèrement par l'épaule. La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux, les faisant clignée puis s'étonna :

Shaolan ?

Il répondit avec un sourire tendre :

Mmmmh ?

Elle tendit, avec fatigue et deux de tens' son bras vers celui de Shaolan. Il ne comprit vraiment ce geste que quand elle lui frôla la main du bout de ses doigts. Il lui prit la main et Sakura sourit, elle sentait enfin son esprit évacué de tous ses problème, toutes les préoccupations, et elle ne savait pas comment expliqué sa, mais elle était bien, tout simplement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune japonais était prête, débordante de bonne humeur et de joie. Elle devait partir, et annonça joyeusement :

Shaolan ! Kéro ! J'y vais !

Comparer à la matinée silencieuse de la veille, rien à voir. Shaolan arrivaétonné :

Déjà ?

Comme sa je pourrais rentrer plus tôt ce soir et finir plus vite cette merde de chambre !

Shaolan sourit, lui aussi bizarrement apaisé d'un lourd poids. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue, puis sur la petite tête de Kéro qui dormait encore dans la chambre…

Au boulot de Shaolan, dans un bureau, il examinait un dossier, quand Miss arriva :

Shaolan-kun ! Sa fait si longtemps ! Que t'arrives t'il ?

Il fut gêné :

Ah…Miss…

Sa n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir !

Ce n'est pas sa du tout, excuse moi en ce moment je suis très occupé !

Sa se passe mieux avec ta coloc' nan ?

Ouais, très bien…

Miss l'observa, assise sur le bureau du jeune homme qui observait ses fiches en esquissant un sourire. Elle soupira et dit avec un petit sourire :

Tu sais que j'aurais de quoi être jalouse là !

Elle n'était pas la grande dynamique, mais une femme posée. Elle dit, en s'étonnant :

D'ailleurs ! C'est elle la célèbre mannequin qui s'est fait agresser, non ?

Oui, tu as raison !

Alalala, ce genre d'histoire, sa tourne mal en général, bref, je vais te laisser !

Elle lui sourit de tout son cœur, li déposa un baiser sur la joue et partit à son travail, s'occuper d'un client trop ambitieux avec les femmes. Shaolan savait très bien qu'il adorait sa petite miss comme une petite sœur, mais il avait bien conscience que niveau amour ce n'était pas sa et elle aussi elle devait s'en rendre compte…

Le soir venu, Sakura était miraculeusement rentré la première. Elle avait bosser une heure sur sa chambre, il était 17h15 quand elle sortit de la douche et que son portable sonna.

Allô ?

Sakura !

Tomoyo ! Comment vas-tu ?

Très bien ! En plus j'ai une pure nouvelle !

Sakura s'assit sur le canapé et demande enthousiaste :

Raconte !

Eriol arrive demain au Japon ! Il viendra dormir chez moi pour que sa lui évite de se payer un hôtel !

C'est génial ! Tu dois être aux anges Tomoyo !

Oui, tu m'étonnes !

Mais… je me pose une question…

Je t'écoute…

Qu'est devenu Kaho ?

Tu ne savais pas ? Elle sort de nouveau avec ton frère !

Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre je le savait, c'est pour sa que Toya planait en ce moment ! Mais… et mon petit Yué…enfin, Yukito !

Il est avec Nakuru, ils se complète très bien, en faite, ton frère et lui était plutôt frère qu'autre chose si tu veux mon avis !

C'est tellement compliqué les sentiments !

Et c'est toi qui parles !

Sakura et sa cousine rirent. Tomoyo demanda :

D'ailleurs alors avec Shaolan ? Sa va mieux ?

Moui… Il n'y a pas s'inquiéter de ce côté !

Vous aussi vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !

Hein !

Sakura resta stupéfaite. Elle… et Shaolan ! Impossible, surtout vu le passé… Comme si elle lisait dans les pensée de sa cousine, Tomoyo intervint :

Si sa n'a pas marché dans le passé c'est parce que vous étiez trop jeune tout les deux !

Tu penses ?

Franchement Sakura, t'en penses quoi du Shaolan de maintenant ?

Il est adorable…

Mmmmh… Je dois te laisser, ont se voit tous ensemble demain soir d'accord ?

Pas de problème ! Bisou !

Bisou Sakura !

Elles raccrochèrent. Les clefs tournèrent. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Shaolan. Sakura se redressa brutalement elle était une fois de plus en serviette ! Shaolan ironisa :

Je commence à bien connaître cette tenue !

Sakura ricana et dit en allant dans sa chambre :

T'as passée une bonne journée ?

Relou histoire de changer et toi ma belle ?

Sakura, dans sa chambre, rougit au « ma belle » et fit un petit stop alors qu'elle s'attachait les cheveux avec une pince. Puis elle répondit :

Assez courte donc sa va, j'ai les photos, il a bien voulut me faire des doubles. A moins que sa te gêne de les voir ?

Shaolan mit un peu de temps à répondre, Sakura eu peur qu'il se soit de nouveau vexé. Mais finalement elle l'entendit répondre :

Non sa m'intéresse, habille toi et ont va les regarder, après on mangera. D'ailleurs, me ferait tu l'honneur de manger avec moi ce soir ou veux tu rester enfermer dans ta chambre ?

Sakura rit et répondit :

D'après toi ?

Puis elle ferma la porte pour s'habiller. Le jeune homme commença à préparé des onigiris, quand la jeun femme sortit avec une pochette contenant des photos. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Sakura dit avant d'ouvrir :

Je suis désolé Shaolan, s'était pour le travail ! Je suis…

Ce n'est pas grave je te pardonne, fais voir ta beauté !

C'était marrant !

Tu n'es pas mannequin pour rien !

Elle secoua la tête en souriant et sorti les quelques photos. Shaolan les regarda avec silence, tout comme Sakura. Il finit par dire :

Elles sont bien réussit. En tout cas cette robe te va vraiment bien…

C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ?

Oui…répondit celui-ci en la regardant dans les yeux.

Sakura répliqua du tac au tac :

En faite ! Sa ne te dérange pas si j'invite à dîner Tomoyo et Eriol demain soir ?

Non il n'y a pas de problème !

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Elle rangea les photos. Shaolan s'étonna :

Tu ne leur téléphone pas ?

Sakura avoua avec une petite goutte de sueur :

En vérité c'est déjà fait !

Toi alors !

Sakura partit dans un fou rire. Elle était habillée d'un jogging large blanc, et d'un débardeur moulant, court, noir. Shaolan servit le repas, et Saura mangea avec lui, sur le canapé en regardant la télé, et en buvants assez de coupe de vin blanc quand même… Ensuite ils regardèrent un film, mais Sakura, fatigué posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Shaolan. Celui-ci la taquina :

Hey ! Sa s'appelle une technique de drague sa !

Sakura se redressa et s'écria :

Hey ! Je peux poser ma tête ? T'as pas un coussin sinon ?

Shaolan eu un sourire en coin et répliqua :

Nan pas pour toi, car je veux te servir de coussin !

Très drôle !

Le générique de fin s'annonça. Shaolan éteint la télé et Sakura soupira :

Bon, je vais me coucher… Kéro v encore me crier dessus car je vais le réveiller !

Cette peluche ne fait que dormir !

Tu as remarqué aussi ! rit Sakura.

Shaolan réfléchit quelques secondes et dit alors que la jeune fille parait vers sa chambre :

Sakura…

Nh ?

Ne dors pas par terre, pas aujourd'hui, sa abîme ton corps de mannequin !

Très drôle Shaolan !

Il lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte. Prenant sa comme un jeu la jeune magicienne se débattit pour essayer d'atteindre sa poignée :

Et tu veux que je dormes où ?

Il la souleva, se dirigea vers la pièce d'en face, la balança sur le lit et répliqua fièrement :

Dans ma chambre !

Sakura fut surprise :

Et toi !

Bah, avec toi !

QUOI !

Je rigole, sur le canapé !

Mais…

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Sa fait longtemps que tu dort sur ce truc, et sa ne te repose toi ! Prend une vraie nuit ! Allez, dors bien ! Prend un T-shirt dans l'armoire pour ne pas réveiller le monstre !

Merci Shaolan !

Il la regarda en souriant et dit :

De rien Sakura…

Puis il ferma la porte.

Dans la nuit, vers minuit, Sakura n'arrivait pas à dormir. Même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, il lui manquait une présence. Une présence rassurante et réconfortante. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de la chambre. Elle s'approcha du canapé et réveilla Shaolan qui avait le sommeil léger :

Shaolan…

Nh ?

Excuse moi de te réveiller, mais s'il te plaît, viens dormir dans ton lit !

Non c'est bon t'inquiète reste dans mon lit…

Sakura rougit et répliqua :

Non mais… Tous les deux… dans ton lit…

Shaolan devint tout rouge dans le noir. Sakura répliqua :

Hey ! C'est juste parce que il me manque une présence réconfortante, et… Enfin… bref pour dire que ce n'est pas de l'amour mais que j'aimerais avoir la présence d'un ami près de moi.

Shaolan répliqua d'un air glacial :

Qui te dit que nous sommes amis ?

Sakura se figea. Shaolan se redressa, il lui mit une main chaleureuse sur la tête et dit :

Je déconne. Mais que cette nuit alors !

Ok !répondit Sakura, joyeuse.

Sakura sourit, quelques mèches de cheveux ornaient son visage angélique. Elle prit la main de Shaolan et le traîna jusqu'à as chambre. Ils s'installèrent, et la jeune fille se roula en boule contre le torse du jeune homme.

Sa te dérange ?

Non…

Il lui mit les mains autour de la taille…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura dormait. Elle se tourna vers le côté inverse, face à Shaolan. Elle se réveilla et fixa le jeune homme. Elle lui caressa la joue d'une main, et totalement dans le coltard rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Shaolan. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui… Il sentit monter en lui un profond désir, il ne pouvait pas résister, c'était impossible. Que leur prenait il ? Shaolan brisa les derniers centimètres et goûta au baiser avec « soif ». Même quand ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes ils reprirent vite, sentant ce besoin oppressant d'être proche de l'autre…toujours plus proche… Il allongea Sakura sur le dos et se plaça sur elle. Les mains de la jeune file caressaient le torse du jeune homme qui se sentait comme devenu fou, mais fou d'une seule chose, fou d'une fleur de cerisier. Rien d'autre ne semblait exister, même pas leurs précédentes querelles, leur ancienne haine… Entre un baiser, Sakura souffla à l'oreille de Shaolan :

Je crois que je t'…

Elle bloqua sur le mot et embrassa le jeune homme de nouveau. Ses mains qui caressait le torse remontèrent jusqu'à aller enlever le T-shirt. La dernière frontière ne restait que le boxer. Ni elle ni lui ne se demandèrent si c'était une bonne chose que de le faire, qu'ils se retrouvent vite nue.

**-Next Chapter-**

**O.O ……… Franchement me posé pas la question comment sa à fait pour finir comme sa…. Même moi je sais pas…….. Wa…. Bah…review svp dite mwa cke vou pensez…de ce chapitre…. De ouf….. je c vrémen pa si sa va vou plair !**

**Un sentiment proche de l'amour, la haine…**

**S'aimer ou se haïr ? Sakura et Shaolan ne savent plus, entres quelques moment doux et prises de becs… C'est ce qu'ont pourrait appeler un couple ?**


	7. Chapter SIX

_Disclaimer : persos pa a moi et nya nya nya et nya nya nya_

_Note de l'auteur : Bon bah voila désolé pour lre retard mais 'javait de trop la flemme de corriger les fautes de copie truc de ouf ! Donc un GRAND GRAND merci pour les reiview svp vou n'arrêtez pas ! BONNE LECTURE BISOUX !_

**Chapitre 6**

**Un sentiment proche de l'amour, la haine…**

Le bruit de la circulation, les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux… Le vent soufflant à travers la fenêtre ouverte juste un peu. Saura entrouvrit les yeux, avec un léger mal de tête, familièrement appelé gueule de bois. Elle réalisa qu'elle était nue, et encore pire, dans les bras de Shaolan. Elle se leva brutalement et sortit de la chambre en courant, puis claqua la porte. Shaolan se réveilla lentement. Gueule de bois à son tour. Il se redressa et secoua la tête. Il avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir… Le canapé… Il avait dormit sur le canapé… Trop ce creuser la tête lui donna une immense migraine, alors il lâcha l'affaire, comme d'habitude il s'en souviendrait plus tard dans la journée et tout irait pour le mieux, de toute façon, sa ne devait pas être trop grave. Il se leva et s'habilla sans croiser Sakura, il alla prendre sa tasse de café et déplia son journal quand la porte de la chambre de Sakura s'ouvrit brusquement. Il la vit passer, furax. Il lui dit, normalement :

Bonjour…

Elle se stoppa et tourna son visage vers lui. Elle le fixa durement et répliqua méchamment :

Je te déteste ! Ne m'approche même plus !

Shaolan fut surpris. Il se dit que sa devait avoir rapport avec hier. Il posa son journal et fit un grand effort pour essayer de se souvenir. Il se souvint, sur le canapé, lui et Sakura en train de manger. Il la voyait rire, sourire aux anges, une coupe de vin blanc à la main, le regard pétillant, joyeux… doux… La suite… Il lui avait proposé de dormir dans sa chambre et lui sur le canapé… Mis alors pourquoi ce matin il s'était réveillé…dans son lit et sans Sakura ! Il ne l'avait quand même pas virer au plein milieu de la nuit ! Non, il s'en souvenait, qu'elle était venue lui demander de venir… Et si ce matin elle n'était pas là… Pourquoi ! Elle serait partit dans la nuit ? Parce qu'il ronflait ? Non, d'un il ne ronflait jamais, de deux, elle ne l'aurait pas détester juste pour sa. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, il toucha ses lèvre et se rappela, le goût fruiter des lèvres de Sakura… la douceur de ses mains, et encore mieux, la douceur de son corps. La nuit de folie qu'ils avaient passée. Elle avait portant été consentante, mais c'est sur… que c'était surtout grâce à l'alcool. Il fixa le sol en se disant que ce soit normal qu'elle le déteste, alors maintenant, comme un animal sauvage, il allait falloir regagner sa confiance !

* * *

Sakura était à son travail, elle faisait une pause, elle soupira et ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau, elle en but quelques gorgées et devint pensive. Elle se rappela que Tomoyo et Eriol devait arriver ce soir là… Venir manger… chez eux… Et qu'elle avait dit la veille que sa allait mieux avec Shaolan. Elle avait beau faire tous les efforts qu'elle pouvait avec lui, il se passait toujours quelque chose pour que leur complicité se brise. Elle rougit en pensant :

« J'ai… couché avec lui… »

* * *

Le soir, Sakura arriva, ignora Shaolan et partit immédiatement à la douche se préparer. Après elle chercha des fringues, pendant longtemps, et se maquilla avec soin. Shaolan lui se posa dans sa chambre, ayant oublié pourquoi la jeune fille se préparait autant. Elle le croisa quelques instants et lui fit une remarqua avec un regard glacé :

Tu comptes te présenter comme sa alors que Tomoyo et Eriol viennent manger ici ce soir ?

Hein !

Sakura l'attaqua :

Tu avais oublié ! Espèce de bouffon !

Elle s'énerva, alors qu'elle était vraiment ravissante. Ses longs cheveux tenus par une jolie pince, quelques mèches ornant son visage. Ses yeux verts émeraude soutenu par le fin crayon noir, de long cil qui attirait le regard. Elle fonça a sa chambre, pour parler avec Kéro de toute la rage qui l'habitait à ce moment précis.

Quelqu'un sonna. Sakura coupa Shaolan de vitesse et ouvrit. Elle sauta dans les bras de sa cousine en cirant joyeusement :

Tomoyo !

Puis elle vit Eriol et sauta dans ses bras, serrant fort son étreinte, se blottissant contre son torse :

Eriol ! Tu m'as manqué !

Eriol la prit dans ses bras et demanda :

Sa va ma petite Sakura ?

Ils rentrèrent. Eriol parlait joyeusement avec Sakura. Shaolan les observa du coin de l'œil. Shaolan, devenu jolie jeune femme s'approcha du chinois, avec des cheveux très longs et harmonieux, des yeux magnifique et une robe serrer, noir, qui descendant jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Elle s'approcha de Shaolan et le salua :

Bonjour Shaolan, sa faisait longtemps !

Shaolan fut surpris et vit la jeune fille lui offrir un merveilleux sourire.

Comment vas-tu, Tomoyo ?demanda il, gêner.

Bien, très bien et toi alors ? Sa s'arrange avec Sakura ?

L'oreille de Sakura capta la dernière question de son ami et attendit la réponse de Shaolan :

Euh… bah, moi sa va très bien, avec Sakura ? Bof, je vais t'avouer que sans méchanceté je m'en fou un peu !

Bien sur que ce n'était pas sincère, sa Tomoyo le savait, mais pas Sakura. Celle-ci parut choqué. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle voulait donner une grosse gifle à Shaolan, car malgré tout elle, elle y attachait une certaine importance, elle ne s'en foutait pas… Eriol lui saisit l'épaule et la rassura :

N'écoutes pas mon descendant Sakura, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il dit sa car il est vexé !

Eriol lui sourit, Sakura lui demanda :

Eriol, toi qui vois tout ! Dis moi, si un jour j'arriverais à bien m'entendre avec lui !

Je te l'ai déjà dit Sakura, les relations sont si compliqué que même moi en peux rien prévoir, mais je peux te dire, que cette histoire à l'air de te tenir à cœur…

Peut être…

Elle fixa le sol, pensive.

* * *

Plus tard, alors qu'elle s'occupait de surveiller les pâtes qui cuisaient, Tomoyo vint lui tenir compagnie.

Alors, chère cousine, tu n'as pas parlé à Shaolan de la soirée !

Mmmmh…

Sa ne va pas ?

Je peux te confier quelque chose Tomoyo ?

Bien sur Sakura ! Je t'écoute !

J'ai…

Sakura devint toute rouge et termina :

Couché avec Shaolan…

Les yeux de Tomoyo s'agrandirent de surprise. Sakura raconta l'histoire :

En réalité, ont s'entendaient super bien ce soir là, alors ont avait mangé ensemble et ont a quand même pas mal bu ensemble… Après, ont a finit… ensemble…

Tomoyo dit :

Saku…ra… est ce que… tu es enceinte ?

Le visage de Sakura pâlit. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle redressa soudainement la tête et fixa Tomoyo avec peur :

Je n'y avais pas pensé !

Des grosses larmes perlèrent ses yeux et elle tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains. Tomoyo éteint le feu sou la poêle et s'agenouilla près de sa cousine :

Sakura ! Sa va ?

Tomoyo ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

La, du calme…

Sakura la serra fort dans ses bras et Tomoyo la réconforta :

De toute façon, ce n'est pas encore dit que tu sois enceinte ma belle ! Allez, du calme !

Shaolan arriva dans la cuisine en commençant à se plaindre :

Bon, elles viennent ces…

Puis il s'arrêta quand il vit Sakura à genoux, en train de pleurer dans les bras de sa cousine. Sa lui faisait tant de mal de sa que d'avoir passer sa nuit avec lui ? Sakura le fixa, d'un regard noir et purement assassin. Elle se redressa et cria :

Je te hais ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir me toucher !

Tomoyo la calma :

Sakura, va te reposer dans ta chambre…

* * *

Quand Tomoyo revint de la chambre de Sakura, celle-ci dormait. Shaolan souffla :

Tu aurais du la mettre dans ma chambre le lit est plus confortable…

J'ai essayé, mais elle semble faire un traumatisme dessus pour le moment…

Eriol demanda :

Excusez moi, vous pouvez m'expliquer s'il vous plaît ?

Tomoyo expliqua rapidement :

Sous l'influence de l'alcool, Sakura et Shaolan ont couché ensemble, et là, Sakura panique car elle à peur d'être enceinte !

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet BAH ! Au tour de Shaolan qui tomba de sa chaise. Il avait totalement oublié. Normal qu'elle le déteste à ce point !

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Tomoyo et Eriol était partie, Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura qui dormait profondément. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et soupira. Il était plongé dans le noir. Il fit une bise sur le front de la jeune fille et souffla :

Maintenant sa va être la guerre entre nous deux… mais je te referais gagner ma confiance Sakura, même si sa prend du temps, je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre comme sa !

Il remonta les couvertures et partit de la chambre, alors Sakura, dormant, esquissa un grand sourire.

* * *

La matin, pour une fois Shaolan avait les cheveux trop en bataille et des cernes, tellement il avait été préoccupé par la japonaise pendant la nuit. Quand elle le vit, directement elle l'attaqua :

Tiens, môssieur n'as pas bien dormit ? Tu as entraîné une de tes nombreuses putes dans ton lit ? Du genre miss ?

Shaolan lui répondit, agressif :

Ne parle plus jamais de miss comme sa si tu ne veux pas mourir !

Oh ! Tu me fais peur ! ironisa celle-ci.

Shaolan se leva pour prendre la salle de bain avant elle. Il lui donna un grand coup d'épaule et Sakura reçu un choc. Elle lui chopa l'épaule et répliqua :

Hey ! C'est à moi d'aller dans la salle de bain ! Sa se fait pas de pousser une fille comme sa !

Ah bon, t'es une fille ? Bah dans ce cas si t'en est une tu vas mettre trois plombs dans la salle de bain alors je la prend !

Puis il lui ferma la porte au nez. Il voulait la guerre, il l'aura ! Pendant ce temps Sakura prit son petit déjeuner et vit le journal de Shaolan. Elle Alluma le gaz et le briquet et commença à brûler le journal quand Shaolan sortit de la salle de bain. Il s'écria :

Putain ! Je ne l'avais pas encore lu !

Ah ? Je m'en fou !

Pourquoi tu fais sa !

Vu que tu m'as stresser, c'est le seule moyen de me déstresser !

Shaolan saisit un des magazines de mode de Sakura et l'envoya par la fenêtre en concluant :

Ont est quitte comme sa !

Hey ! Mais j'ai même pas vu les nouvelles tenues !

M'en ouf !

Il saisit son porte-document et sortit de l'appartement. Ce matin, il y avait eu de l'action. Sakura donna un coup dans le mur et partit prendre sa douche. Elle commençait dans deux heures mais elle devait passer chez le gynéco, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas enceinte.

* * *

Devant la gynéco, Sakura eu la mauvaise surprise de voir :

« LA GYNECOLOGUE EST ABSENTE POUR CAUSE DE MALADIE, ELLE REVIENDRA DANS UNE SEMAINE OU DEUX. SI BESOIN VOUS POUVEZ ALLEZ A SHENGAÏ »

Sakura resta stupéfaite. Bien sur que non elle ne pourrait pas aller à Shengaï juste pour savoir si elle était enceinte… Elle devrait attendre une semaine, ou deux… Avec rage elle se dirigea vers son travail, décidemment, le mois commençait mal !

* * *

Shaolan était à son travail. Il ne travaillait même pas son dossier. Jouant avec son crayon. Les yeux perdu dans le vague. Il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir. Miss l'observa de l'autre bout de la pièce étais-ce le bon moment pour en parler avec lui ? Elle baissa la tête et regretta :

« Je ne pence pas… mais… »

Elle le fixa de nouveau, elle savait qu'elle devrait se dépêcher quand même… Shaolan redressa la tête, se sentant observé, et vit la jeune femme. Elle rougit et traça avec son carton dans les bras. Qu'avait elle ?

* * *

Le soir, Shaolan était toujours perdue dans ses pensée, allongée sur le canapé du salon. Sakura rentra, tête basse, elle aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Elle déposa ses clefs et déposa son sac à main quelques instant, quand elle vit Shaolan, sur la canapé. Elle fit un stop, surprise, lui, arrêtant de penser quelques instants la fixa, tous deux avaient une mine surprise. Sakura répliqua :

Je vois que toi t'a du temps de libre ! Tu n'es pas avec ta Miss merde !

Ta gueule Miss Monde ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'es pas le centre du monde !

Ta gueule !

Arrête de me parler comme sa ! Où je pourrais te laisser crever de faim !

Bah fais le !

Puis elle claqua la porte. Elle envoya son sac voler. Elle s'assit sur son lit, le dos appuyer contre le mur, et soupira. Kéro, se réveillant demanda :

Pitchounne… Que se passe il encore ?

Rien Kéro…

Tu es sur ?

Sakura redevint calme et répondit :

Oui, c'est juste qu'en ce moment j m'énerve pour rien, mais tu vas voir, sa va aller mieux !

Kéro la fixa d'un air inquiet, malgré qu'elle lui ai sourit, il savait très bien ce qui lui rongeait le cœur. Etant mannequin elle avait l'habitude des reproches, des mauvais critique, mais de la part de Shaolan, ou de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait ou adorait, ce ne passait pas pareil, et Shaolan semblait pouvoir lâcher des reproches comme du riz sur des mariés. Le soir, Shaolan ne servit pas de repas à Sakura. Et Sakura n'alla même pas manger un yaourt, restant enfermé dans sa chambre, terminant les derniers détails sur la parquet. Bientôt elle pourrait s'attaquer au papier peint, mais surtout, elle prit mission pour le lendemain d'enfin s'acheter un lit.

* * *

Le lendemainà la sortie du travail, Sakura trouva une personne accouder à sa voiture. Elle dit, surprise :

Tomoyo !

Sakura !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et dit :

Je t'avais dit hier que je voulait venir acheté ton lit avec toi !

Ah, pas de problème !

Tomoyo se prit la tête dans les mains et dit :

Il faudrait que je te voit durant ton boulot aussi… j'aimerait voir ce qu'ils font portez à ma Sakura…

Monte Tomoyo !

Sakura enclencha le moteur et demanda en commençant à rouler :

Et où est Eriol ?

Oh, il voulait rendre visite à Yué…

Ah, d'accord… Et tu lui as parlé ?

Tomoyo rougit :

Non…

Sakura insista en riant :

Allez Tomoyo, un peu de cran ! Ont fait un pari ok ?

Sakura augmenta le volume de la radio et dit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, les cheveux aux vents de sa décapotable :

Tu dois lui parler avant la fin de la semaine, et ont est Mercredi !

Tomoyo rougit encore plus et capitula :

D'accord Sakura…

La jeune fille regarda sa cousine aux cheveux miel. Malgré sa bonne humeur et les clins d'œil, elle se doutait bien que quelque chose la tracassait. Alors elle osa demander :

Et toi avec Shaolan ?

Sakura se tut soudainement et pointa son regard sur son volant. La voiture dévia légèrement et Tomoyo cria :

SAKURA ATTENTION !

La jeune fille redressa soudainement la tête et reprit le contrôle du véhicule qui partait droit dans un camion. Elle soupira et se prit la tête avec une main en soupirant :

Tomoyo, ne me parle plus de ce con…

* * *

Tomoyo voulait approfondir le sujet, mais elle ne le ferais qu'une fois sur la terre ferme, en dehors de la voiture ! Sakura se gara, et chacune descendit. Tomoyo insista

Tout de même Sakura…

Quoi ?demanda la concerné d'un ton surpris.

Shaolan…

Elle s'énerva et répliqua :

Tomoyo ! Je t'avais dit de ne plus me parler de lui !

Sakura fonça vers la porte d'entrer mais Tomoyo cria :

Sakura ! Tu réagis ainsi juste parce que tu…TU L'AIME !

Sakura se retourna et lui jeta d'une voix exaspérée :

Tombée amoureuse d'Eriol t'a fait empirer !

Puis elle entra dans le magasin. Tomoyo resta figée sur place. Elle sortit son portable et téléphona à Eriol, en sanglotant :

Allô ?

Eriol…sanglota Tomoyo.

Que se passe t'il ?

Je ne me sens… pas très bien…

Où est tu ?

Près du magasin Conforama (loooooooool)

J'arrive ne bouge pas !

Je suis sur le parking !

J'arrive, je suis avec Shaolan, mon cousin, sa ne te dérange pas ?

Non, mais viens !

En quelques minutes ils étaient là. Ils prirent Tomoyo dans la voiture en la consolant. Sakura les observa derrière la porte vitrée, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi vache avec Tomoyo, mais de là à se dire qu'elle aimait Shaolan quand même… La jeune fille se retourna et alla enfin acheter son lit.

A suivre…

**-Next Chapter-**

**Un chapitre pas très super mais bon je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration en ce moment désolé !BISOUX !**

** Dans le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas trop ce qui risque de ce passé je vous préviens tout de suite, pur improvisation, mais... euh... sa va avancer entre eriol et tomoyo normalement ! bref, je vous fais d'énorme bisoux lé gens ! BONNE LECUTRE REVIEW SVP !  
**


	8. Chapter SEVEN

_Disclaimer : Pas à moi et bla bla bla bla bla !_

_**NDA A LIRE** : Désolé pour ce retard ! Je suis impardonnable ! C'est très court mais je vous assure que la suite arrive très vite ! Aussi une petite dédicace à Miss Glitter qui la pauvre est malade, donc tous avec moi souhaitez lui ue bonne guérison ! Je lui dédi donc ce chapitre ! Mais aussi une dédicace A TOUT MES REVIEWEUR VOUS DECHIRER GROS GROS BISOUX ! Dans e prochain chapitre je emt tous vos nom !BISOUX BONNE LECTURE !_

**Chapitre 7**

**Se faire pardonner…**

Sakura marchait lentement dans les rayons, elle essayait de se concentrer sur les lits, mais son esprit retournait toujours vers sa meilleur amie Tomoyo et elle regrettait de plus en plus de lui avoir parlé comme sa… Elle voulait absolument s'excuser, mais comment faire… Eriol et Shaolan devait être avec elle… En plein magasin elle s'exclama :

- Je vais pas le laisser pourrir ma vie celui là !

Elle en avait marre de l'éviter, elle choisit assez rapidement un jolie lit et partit.dans sa voiture qu'elle démarra à fond. Elle était déterminée. Quand elle arriva devant la grande demeure de Tomoyo, elle demanda a la garde qui s'occupait de l'ouverture du grand portail :

- Laissez moi entrez s'il vous plaît !

- Mademoiselle Tomoyo ne se sens pas bien, je ne peux vous laisser entrer…

- Mais je suis sa cousine !

- Elle a annoncée qu'elle ne voulait voir absolument personne pas même sa mère…

Sakura se renfrogna et fit demi tour. Elle n'avait pas joué sa dernière carte (jeu de mot même pas fait exprès '). Elle se rendit à l'arrière de la demeure et gara sa voiture. Elle mit l'alarme et fouilla dans sa poche. Elle avait toujours quelques cartes sur elle quand même … Elle trouva Fly et invoqua sa clef. Il y eu un grand rayon de soleil que personne ne remarqua en plein jour… Et un ange s'envola. Elle surplomba la grande proprieté pleine de verdure pour enfin arriver à la grande demeure. Elle se posa discrètement sur le balcon. La porte vitrée était verrouiller… Elle invoqua Shield (Bouclier… qui peut aussi être utiliser pour « dévérouiller » je ne mens pas !) et entra à l'intérieur. Elle était dans la salle où Tomoyo venait chanter… Ele sortit dans le couloir et entendit des sanglots… Elle prêta l'oreille et suivit lentement le bruit. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte légèremetn entre-ouverte et entendit Tomoyo sangloter :

- Elle m'a dit sa si froidement…hic…

Eriol demanda gentiment :

Quoi donc Tomoyo ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas exactement le fait dit ou cela serait révélé son amour :

- Comme quoi… J'étais folle… Elle était si sérieuse…

Sakura réalisa à quel point elle avait été blessante… Elle ouvrit sans un bruit la porte. Shaolan la remarqua immédiatement et la regarda, surpris. Elle avait encore son septre à la main, mais surtout un regard si désolé. Elle murmura :

- Tomoyo…

La jeune fille redressa la tête surprise et ses sanglots devinrent silencieux. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues mais son regard resta fixer sur la jeune fille et sa bouche fermer. Eriol observait la jeune maîtresse, mais l'expression dans ses yeux était indescriptible… Sakura s'égeunouilla près de Tomoyo et effaca ses lzrmes avec le bout de ses jolies doigt. Son regard émeraude se plongea dans le regard noir de la jeune fille aux cheveux ébène. Tomoyo sera sa meilleur amie et cousine dans ses bras. Sakura fut surprise mais répondit à l'étreinte en murmurant :

- Désolé ma petite Tomoyo…

- Je t'en veux pas !

Les deux cousins se lancèrent un regard et esquissèrent un sourire entendu. Eriol se leva et murmura à l'oreille de son cousin :

- Elles sont trop mignone !

Shaolan observa sa fleur de cerisier et murmura :

- Ouais…

« Je veux moi aussi avoir un telle complicité avec toi, pas de l'amour, et pour cela, comme je l'ai dit, je gagnerais de nouveau ta confiance même si sa prend du temps… »

**-Next Chapter-**

**DEJA ? héhéhéhé mais le rpochain arrive très très vite mais obligée de couper là ! Le prochain s'appelera :**

**« Un printemps aussi beau qu'une fleur de cerisier »**

**Héhé il av se apsser dans la douceur et la chaleur du printemps. Dans le bonheur…et …. Bref, par contre je ne le poste pas si j'ai pas plus de 3 review… Bonne vacance à ceux qui sont dans mon cas, qui sont en vac ke depuis 2 jours !**

**BISOUXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX !REVIEW SVP !**


	9. Chapter EIGHT

_Disclaimer : Les persos pas à moi, me fait pas d'argent sur la fic…. C'est bon vous êtes content ? car mine de rien c'est fatiguant !_

_NDA : Bon bah voila la suite grâce aux trois revieweuse suivantes :SyaoSyao, Shinka et jujumz ! Merci beaucoup c'est grâce à vous si ce chapitre et là ! Mais aussi bien sur à tout les autres a qui je fais plein de bisoux et plein de merci :_

_**Miss Glitter, Luna, Irislorley, Luna amy, yukigirl, littlestar, marion-moune, debbie, kittyarra, juju black, linka, ciçouille, Clairette, Laumie, steph, Tsukieina, elodange, vans, Shousetsu**, c'est grâce à vous que cette fic continue d'exister mille bisoux je vous offrirait un cadeau vous verez ;-).n faite, ont dit UNE fic ou UN fic car dans les review c écrit les deux… ?BISOUX BONNE LECTURE !_

**Chapitre 8**

**Une printemps aussi beau qu'une fleur de cerisier…**

_4 mois plus tard…_

Le doux soleil illumine le ciel. Sa chaleur envahit les cœurs et les remplies de bien être. La douceur du vent vient consoler les âmes tristes. Les enfants joue innocemment, faisait jaillir de leurs bouches des rires joyeux. C'est un moi d'Avril très chaud. Enfin… Nous ne sommes que le premier Avril. Les fleurs de cerisier sont déjà étonnement en fleur et borde les allées de bonheur et de beauté. Les pétales volent et vive au cour du vent. Dans une grande allée bordée de cerisier, une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur miel sort d'une grande maison en riant :

- Merci beaucoup papa ! Ont se revoit ce soir ! Préviens Sonomi !

- Bonne journée ma puce !

- Merci toi aussi !

Elle entra dans la voiture où un jeune homme l'attendait déjà, profitant de la décapotable pour apprécier la douceur du printemps déjà bien chaud. Sakura répliqua en faisant tournée le moteur :

- T'aurais pu venir tu sais !

- Non c'est bon…

La voiture démarra. La grand brun demanda un sourire en coin :

- Alors sa fait quoi d'avoir enfin 19 piges ?

La jeune femme répondit fièrement :

- Rien puisque mentalement j'ai toujours été plus intelligente que toi mon cher !

Shaolan s'exclama en se redressant :

- Kôôôôa ?

Sakura rit et répliqua :

- Bonjour môssieur le corbeau !

Shaolan l'observa avec étonnement et esquissa un sourire avant de rire avec elle. Ils avaient enfin réussit à se pardonner. Sakura n'était pas enceinte, au grand soulagement de tous, et après une longue explication, au long des 4 mois Shaolan avait réussit à regagner la confiance de Sakura. Ils étaient devenus très complices. Shaolan et miss avait finalement prit la décision de rompre et de garder une relation fraternelle. Au contraire de Sakura qui avait trouvée chaussure à son pied, un grand blond de deux ans son aîné qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'un casting le jour de la St Valentin. Il s'appelait… Mathieu… Shaolan ne s'entendait pas superbement bien avec lui, mais ce n'était pas catastrophique no plus. Sakura demanda :

- Mais qu'est ce qui te plait le moins chez Mathieu Shaolan ?

Shaolan répondit immédiatement en croisant les bras :

- Son nom !

Sakura explosa de rire, vite suivit de Shaolan et reprit :

- Non, sérieusement !

Shaolan réfléchit et répondit :

- Franchement… les noms en général catalogue bien les personnes… Je n'ai jamais pu m'entendre avec les Mathieu…

Sakura ironisa :

- Alors dans le catalogue des nom, Shaolan signifie : insupportable, lourd chiant et râleur ? Heureusement que j'en connais qu'un !

- T'est pas gêner ! Tu crois que Sakura sa veut pas dire …

Sakura le coupa :

- Responsable, mature, ordonnée…

Shaolan ricana :

- Ouais ouais !

- Accepte ma supériorité Shaolan !

- Plutôt crever !

Sakura secoua la tête en riant de plus belle et Shaolan répliqua :

- Concentre toi sur la route espèce d'immature !

Sakura rit de plus belle en faisant mine de taper Shaolan. Celui-ci fut amusée par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

« J'ai enfin réussit à gagner sa confiance… Sa fait tellement du bien de pouvoir enfin rire… Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver chaussure à mon pied ! »

* * *

Il se garèrent devant l'appartement et une vois surgit :

- Shaolan-kun !

Shaolan sortit de la voiture et aperçu Miss. Il la rejoins et dit joyeusement :

- Miss ! Sa va ?

- Très bien et toi mon petit Shaolan ?

Sakura arriva et salua joyeusement :

- Salut Miss ! Alors sa va ?

Sakura et Miss avait finit par bien s'entendre aussi et se voyait souvent pour sortir en boîte ou ce genre de chose. Tomoyo était partie en Angleterre avec Eriol et Kéro il y a deux mois et Sakura avait été triste d'apprendre qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir pour son anniversaire mais qu'ils s'étaient finalement mit ensemble ! Miss s'écria en serrant Sakura dans ses bras :

- SAKUUUUUUUUU ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA BELLE !

- Merci Miss !

Sakura parla quelques instant à Miss tandis que Shaolan reçu un coup de fil de Eriol.

- Oui… D'accord… Très bien… Je lui dirais. Salut !

Sakura demanda :

- C'était qui ?

- Eriol, il voulait te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et t'envoi un cadeau par la poste qui normalement sera là ce soir !

Sakura sourit et dit :

- C'est adorable !

Miss dit :

- Oh ! Sa me fait penser ! Quelle cruche j'ai faillit oublier !

Elle sortit un petit carton avec un ruban et dit :

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Sakura rougit et répliqua :

- Hey ! C'était pas la peine !

Miss sourit de toutes ses dents et glissa à l'oreille de Sakura en regardant Shaolan :

- Sa vient aussi de l'autre con là bas mais il voulait pas que je te le dise ! C'est lui qui 'la choisit !

Sakura regarda Shaolan étonnée. Shaolan stressa :

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit Miss !

Celle-ci ricana :

- D'après toi, Onii-san !

(Grand frère en jap'). Shaolan la chopa et dit :

- Je vais te tuer !

Miss éclata de rire et dit :

- Non ! Pitié ! Pas les chatouilles !

Shaolan la relâcha et répliqua :

- J'ai encore gagné !

- Miss changea de sujet :

- Allez Sakura ! Ouvre !

La jeune fille défit le ruban et ouvrit le couvercle. Un chat sortit, un petit chaton de trois mois. Il avait le poil gris avec des rayures noir. Et des yeux émeraude à faire craquer n'importe qui ! Sakura le serra dans ses bras en disant :

- Il est trop trognon !

Shaolan sourit et répliqua

- J'espère qu'il fera bien chier la petite peluche !

Sakura demanda :

- Tu veux parler de Kéro ?

Miss demanda :

- Qui est ce ?

Sakura répondit en vitesse :

- Une peluche que j'ai depuis que je suis petite !

- C'est adorable !

Sakura demanda en caressant le chaton :

- Vous lui avez donné un nom ?

Shaolan répondit :

- Non, à toi l'honneur de le faire !

Sakura le regarda au fond des ses yeux vert et déclara :

- Je…

Miss regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

- Ah ! Désolé je suis déjà en retard de 20 minutes ! Bonne anniversaire Saku !

- Salut !

Shaolan se tourna vers elle et dit :

- Alors, ce nom ?

Sakura regarda Shaolan dans les yeux et murmura :

- Xiao…

Les yeux de Shaolan s'agrandirent de surprise. Comment… Comment connaissait t'elle son nom en tant que seigneur ? Sakura esquissa un sourire et demanda :

- Sa te plaît ? Xiaolang Li ?

Shaolan resta stupéfait.

- Co…Comment tu…

Sakura sourit et partit en riant puis dit :

- Bon alors tu viens où je t'enferme dehors !

Shaolan la suivit, comme sur un petit nuage. Le chaton était déjà munit d'un petit collier rouge choisit par les soins de Miss avec une médaille. Sakura servit au chat une coupelle de lait qu'il but avec soif, trempant ses petites babines dans le lait frais. Sakura le caressa et celui-ci ce mit à ronronner. Shaolan s'assit aussi et ne lâcha pas l'affaire :

- Alors, comment tu connais ce nom ?

Sakura demanda :

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Shaolan soupira :

- C'est à cause de ce fouttue nom que j'ai du repartir en Chine…

« A cause de ce fouttue nom que notre amour à commencer à s'évaporer… »

Il regarda le chat puis souffla :

- Mais à lui sa lui va très bien, c'est un grand seigneur, tant mieux pour lui… moi je n'aime pas cette vie…

Shaolan paraissait si nostalgique… Sakura demanda doucement :

- Et si tu me racontait, Shaolan ce qui rend ton regard si triste ?

Shaolan fixa les yeux de la fleur de cerisier et se résolue à se confesser :

- J'ai 4 sœurs, ont est une famille assez nombreuse, et après la mort de mon père toutes les responsabilité me son venue sur le dos. Très petit on m'as initier a la magie… c'était dur, de plus je devait toujours obéir à ma mère et prendre soin de mes sœurs. Le vie de seigneur est comme celle d'un prisonnier, ont n'a aucune liberté, et surtout aucun moment de bon temps… c'est pour sa que j'ai décider de quitter cette vie car elle m'ennuyait vraiment beaucoup…

- J'avoue que ta vie n'a pas été très colorée… Il y a quelques années, pourquoi as tu du retourner en Chine ?

Shaolan répondit en soupirant :

- Car les responsabilités devenaient trop dures pour ma mère, elle faiblissait et avait besoin de moi. De plus, je devais terminer mon apprentissage sur la magie, amis depuis que je suis revenu au japon, je n'ai quasiment jamais pratiqué, sûrement par dégoût…

Shaolan se releva et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre. Sakura se releva brusquement et le prit dans ses bras. Shaolan fut surpris et se tourna face à elle. Elle dit :

- Excuse moi de t'avoir rappeler ces mauvais souvenirs… Mais reste !

Shaolan posa une main sur sa tête et la rassura en murmurant au creux de son oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant il faut se préparer pour se soir !

Sakura esquissa un sourire mais resta un peu dans ses bras, c'était une sensation de bien être qu'elle aimait bien, elle se sentait protégée.

- Allez, file princesse !

Sakura fila prendre sa douche.

* * *

Quand elle ressortit de sa douche elle se plaint :

- Il ne me reste que Une heure et demie et je dois sécher mes cheveux, els coiffées, m'occuper de mes ongles, m'habiller ! Galère !

Shaolan sortit de sa chambre et dit en ricanant :

- Normale tu es restée une heure dans ton bain !

- J'arrivais pas à décrocher ! Sa va hein !

Shaolan proposa un marché :

- Je te coiffe et te sèche les cheveux pendant que tu t'occupes de tes ongles et en échange tu me permets de m'asseoir avec toi ce soir !

- Ok ok ! Mais vite !

Sakura s'assit et commença à s'occuper de ses ongles en demandant à Shaolan qui saisissait brosse et sèche cheveux :

- Tu sais le faire au moins ?

- Bien sur, je te rappel que j'ai 4 sœurs !

- C'est vrai…

Shaolan prit beaucoup de soin à s'occuper des cheveux de son amie comme avec ses sœurs. Sakura engagea la conversation :

- J'adore quand ont s'occupe de moi comme sa !

- Ne prend pas de mauvaise habitude, c'est juste parce que c'est ton anniversaire !

… Merci quand même alors…

Il lui sécha les cheveux et a la fin déposa une bise sur sa tête. La jeune fille rougit légèrement et dit :

Shaolan… tu es devenue si gentil avec moi… Pourquoi ?

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'aime… Et heureusement pour elle se n'était pas le cas :

Je tiens beaucoup à toi… Pas en amour, mais en me rappelant de la complicité qu'on avait avant… et en voyant celle que tu avait avec Tomoyo… J'avais besoin d'avoir sa avec toi ! M'en demande pas plus car je serais pas vraiment te répondre…

Sakura lui donna un magnifique sourire et lui fit la bise pour le remercier :

Je dois m'habiller maintenant, fais de même !

* * *

Vendredi soir, 19 h 20, Le soleil est couchée, la lune et les étoiles ont établie leurs places dans le ciel. Dans une allée au cerisier éclairé seulement par la Lune pleine, une voiture noir aux vitres teintées sort d'une grande demeure. La demeure Kinomoto. Elle s'aventure dans l'allée jusqu'à Tokyo. Au devant d'un grand restaurant très renommé, elle s'arrête. Une foule se pressent contre des barrières. Ce n'est pas un défilé, mais simplement le repas de Sakura Kinomoto, la célèbre mannequin pour son anniversaire. Un serveur ouvre la porte, et sort d'abord un grand garçon brun, les cheveux en bataille. Les fans masculins sont très jaloux, mais continue de crier le nom de la fleur de cerisier. Sakura sort comme une VIP en prenant appuie sur la main de Shaolan. Elle était vraiment magnifique dans sa robe noir décolleté à dos nu. Au bout de l'allée, un grand blond l'attendait avec un sourire doux. Elle sauta dans ses bras et il lui murmura :

Bonne anniversaire ma chérie !

Puis il regarda les objectifs et caméras qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Shaolan devint soudain méfiant et se rappela :

« _Mais qu'est ce qui te plait le moins chez Mathieu Shaolan ? »_

« Il est pas net ce type, je sais pas pourquoi je le sens pas… »

Sakura fit signe à Shaolan de venir et celui-ci arriva en jetant un regard noir à Mathieu qui étonna Sakura. Sakura entra et resta figée de surprise :

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SAKURA !

A l'intérieur, était réunit tous ses amis de Tomoéda, Yukito, Toya, son père, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kéro, Kaho… Toutes les personnes qu'elle chérissait. Et même Meiling, la cousine de Shaolan avec la quel elle s'entendait super bien.

* * *

La soirée ce passa superbement bien. Tout à la fin de la soirée, Meiling prit Shaolan à part et l'emmena dans la grande propriété. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc et Meiling regarda tristement son cousin. Celui la regarda et demanda :

Quoi Meiling ? Que ce passe t'il ?

Meiling lui souffla une phrase à l'oreille et partit rejoindre les autres dans la salle. Shaolan resta abasourdit… Il resta même figée à observer le lac devant lui.

* * *

Meiling entra et Sakura demanda surprise :

Où est Shaolan ?

Sur le banc en face du lac…

Elle ne regarda pas Sakura et fonça en disant :

Désolé je dois partir, à bientôt Sakura bon anniversaire…

Sakura la regarda, surprise. Puis elle sortit rejoindre Shaolan. Elle le vit de dos et décida de lui faire une petite surprise. Elle se retourna pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait la voir et qu'il n'y avait aucun journaliste et invoqua sa clef, et elle l'avait déjà préparer, invoqua Glow. Plein de lucioles vinrent tomber comme de la neige près de Shaolan. Il regarda le spectacle surpris. Les lucioles tombaient même dans le lac, provoquant de léger sillon. Sakura vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et demanda :

Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

Shaolan l'observa et dit tristement :

Magnifique, ne t'inquiète pas c'est vraiment super.

Sakura répliqua en le regardant avec des yeux doux :

Pourtant tu sembles si triste…

Shaolan esquissa un sourire et regarda sa fleur de cerisier et la rassura :

Ce n'est rien, petit coup de blouse.

Parce que ta cousine part ?

Je vais bientôt la revoir… Je préfère en parler demain, car maintenant c'est une très grande soirée !

Il se releva et tandis une main à Sakura avec un sourire railleur :

Vous m'accorder cette danse, princesse ?

Sakura réalisa que d'ici ont entendait le fond de la musique. Sakura, tout en la fredonnant dansa avec Shaolan, en riant tandis que Glow rendait cette instant magique. Eriol les observa en esquissant un petit sourire, rejoins de Tomoyo qui les observa à son tour et esquissa un léger sourire :

Ils ont l'air heureux…

Eriol acquiesça, mais à côté d'eux, Mathieu les observait, une certaine haine brillant dans ses yeux.

A suivre…

**-Next Chapter-**

**Héhéhé DEJA je sais encore une fois !**

**J'ai eu mes trois review je suis contente, je vais vous paraître capricieuse mais SVPE CNORE PLUS DE REVIEW ! Au moins 4 et je poste le next chapter ! Oki ?. Vousl'avez trouvez comment ? Pas trop… fleur bleu ? Bref tout vo avi dans les review !**

**BISOUX A TOUS !**

**Déstiné à être séparé**

**Héhéhé sa s'annonce mauvais n'est ce pas ! Héhéhé !**

**Sakura : Pourquoi toujours nous les victime ?**

**Céline (mwa) : hoho ! Mais keceki te dit que sa va être toi la vitime !**

**Shaolan : C'est qui alors ?**

**Céline : DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITREUUUH ! A condition qu'il y est des reiviews !**

**Shaolan (avec goute de sueur) : vu comme je le sens mal… faite kyé pas de review !**

**Céline (bête de rire sadik)**


	10. Chapter NINE

_Disclaimer : ……vous connaisez non ? Persos pas à moi, me fait pas d'argent sur la fic !_

_NDA : Voilà voilà je vous ai fait un ptit cadeau sur un ptit site à moi en construction ! _

**site-celine.monsite.wanadoo.fr**_ sans oublier le http devant etc…. bref aller dans la rubrique « remerciement » et envoyer moi un mail pour avoir l'image en grand format ! C'est pour mes revieweurs ! GROS BISOUX ! BONNE LECTURE ET REVIEW SVP !_

**Chapitre 9**

**Destinés à être séparés…**

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla avec une légère gueule de bois. Il était 13 heures. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas spécialement couché tard, une heure du matin, mais elle avait beaucoup bougée durant la journée. Elle sortit de sa chambre en marchant au radar. Shaolan était à la cuisine et s'occupait déjà du déjeuner, avec nostalgie. Quand il vit Sakura, son visage devint un peu plus joyeux et il dit :

Le déjeuner est avancé flemmarde !

Merchi…

La jeune fille s'assit à une chaise et regarda avec vide son assiette, puis se donna une grosse baffe pour se réveiller. A la fin du repas elle n'arrivait toujours pas à émerger. Shaolan secoua la tête devant le zombie et il la porta en disant :

Bon pas le choix !

Sakura s'affola :

Tu vas quand même pas me recoucher !

Sa non !

Il la conduit dans la salle de bain et l'allongea dans la baignoire. La jeune fille deux de tension ne comprit que quand un jet d'eau froide s'abattit sur elle. Elle rit en criant :

Arrête ! C'est bon je suis réveiller là ! SHAOLAN !

Elle lui tira la manche et le jeune homme tomba dans la baignoire à son tour. S'en suivit une grande bataille d'eau pimentée par de grands rires.

* * *

Sakura ressortit de sa douche, trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle grelotta soudainement et se déroba sous ses jambes. Shaolan qui se séchait avec une serviette se retourna soudain en entendant un grand boom. Il vit Sakura écrouler à terre, tremblotante. Il accourut : 

Sakura ! Sa va !

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire :

Ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai juste… la tête qui tourne…

Elle tenta de se remettre debout mais elle fit à peine un pas que ses jambes tremblantes la lâchèrent de nouveau. Shaolan la porta à sa chambre et l'allongea dans son lit. Il remonta la couverture sur elle et s'excusa :

Excuse moi… C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû t'asperger d'eau froide alors que tu étais malade…

Xiao se lova dans le cou de sa maîtresse en ronronnant. Sakura rit faiblement face aux petites chatouilles et tourna son joli regard vert vers Shaolan :

Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas ta faute, déjà hier soir je me sentait pas très bien. Tu es adorable avec moi Shaolan ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste me reposer et sa ira mieux…

Kéro la fixa sérieusement. Sakura s'endormit vite et une fois assuré qu'elle dormait profondément, Shaolan se tourna vers Kéro et demanda sérieusement :

Alors, qu'est ce que tu as depuis tout à l'heure ?

Kéro le regarda dans les yeux sans ciller et dit :

Parlons dans le salon…

* * *

Une fois installé dans le salon, Shaolan demanda : 

Alors, qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

Kéro souffla :

C'est peut être juste une impression, mais j'ai la sensation que quelque chose de maléfique rend Sakura comme sa…

Mais quand elle aurait eu sa ?

Kéro demanda :

Tu te souviens de son repas où tu devais assister ?

Et ?

Il y a eu une agression envers Sakura, tu t'en rappel ?

Oui, mais elle n'a rien eu !

A vos yeux non, mais dès ce moment j'ai sentie une aura maléfique tourner légèrement autour d'elle, et là elle s'est servit de la faille comme quoi elle était faible pour s'infiltrer en elle…

Shaolan le fixa avec de grands yeux :

Je n'ai rien sentie !

Car sa fait longtemps que tu n'as pas pratiqué, essaie de te concentrer et tu sentira peut être un peu…

Shaolan se releva brusquement après avoir scruté les yeux or de la peluche. Il ouvrit sans bruit la porte de la chambre de Sakura, s'assit sur ses genoux, posa ses mains et sur ses genoux et germa les yeux. Il se concentra pour refaire monter en lui son âme de magicien dissimuler depuis toutes ses années par dégoût. Il devait sentir cette force maléfique, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il devait le faire.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure et demi, il la sentie enfin, il soupira et se releva, une petite lueur vicieuse, peux puissante, mais qui attendait la moindre faille pour s'infiltrer. Il s'allongea par terre sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Les volets n'avaient pas été ouverts, il était dans la pénombre et les paroles de sa cousine refirent surface. Son cœur se serra affreusement, et inconsciemment, de petites larmes vinrent perler ses jolis yeux marron (1). 

Shaolan…

Il se retourna surpris, vers le lit. Sakura en sortait maladroitement s'allongea à côté de Shaolan sur le tapis par-dessus le parquet flottant. Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux. L'expression de Sakura devint triste et avança sa main vers la joue de Shaolan. Elle essuya ses larmes et supplia :

Ne pleure pas Shaolan…

Leurs yeux (2) n'étaient qu'à 2 centimètres. Ils restèrent à s'observer quelques secondes, et Sakura serra Shaolan dans ses bras et fourra sa tête dans son cou. Shaolan rougit, mais en la sentant trembler de nouveau et pleurer, il la serra fort dans ses bras en murmurant :

Du calme, je suis là… Je suis là pour toi…

La jeune fille se cramponna au dos du garçon, tout en tremblant encore, des larmes chaudes coulant de ses yeux.

Je te protègerais…

« Jusqu'à…Jusqu'à… »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Shaolan et il dit alors que la jeune fille se calmait :

Sakura, je dois te dire quelque chose…

Mmmmh…

Elle se détacha de Shaolan, s'assit et l'écouta, un regard bienveillant posé sur lui. Il baissa les yeux, n'osant pas la regarder…

Sakura… hier soir, ma cousine était venue pour me dire un message…

Sakura fut surprise :

Quelle message ?

Puis elle se souvint de l'expression de Meiling quand elle était partit. Elle se rappelait l'avoir entendu murmurer « pardonne moi Shaolan… ». Elle se mit à avoir peur au fond d'elle. Shaolan soupira et dit sur un ton lent et triste :

Je… (soupir), ma mère est mourante, je part dans une semaine en Chine pour être à ses côté et si elle meurt je devrait rester là bas pour … m'occuper de diriger le clan Li…

Sakura fut très surprise. Elle cru que le temps s'était soudain arrêter. Elle fondit en larme et se jeta sur Shaolan, s'accrochant désespérément à son cou en criant comme un enfant :

Ne pars pas ! Ne pars pas je t'en supplie !

Shaolan la serra de nouveau dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux et la rassura :

Ne pleure pas, comme sa ton nouveau colocataire sa pourra être Tomoyo…ou…Mathieu (il à dit ce nom sur un ton noir car il veut pas lui laissez la place normale quand même !). Et puis ont gardera contact, pour des dîners d'affaires je reviendrais souvent au Japon…

Mais c'est toi que je veux comme colocataire ! Et je ne veux pas te voir une fois tout les trois mois, ne recevoir que tes coups de fil ! Shaolan… (pleure)… reste !

Je ne peux pas… ma mère est mourante, elle a besoin de moi…

Les pupilles de Sakura rétrécirent… Sa mère à elle aussi était morte… Elle ne voulait pas infliger cette douleur à Shaolan.

Ok…

Shaolan se mit à pleurer silencieusement, juste des larmes qui coulaient. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Sakura, et encore moins pour retourner à son fouttue travail en Chine, même si il retrouvait sa cousine et ses sœurs… Aussi vu son grand âge et le statut qu'il risquait d'occuper, il allait devoir se fiancée… à sa cousine. Des larmes de rages se mêlèrent aux larmes de tristesse de Shaolan…

* * *

(1) Vous avez remarquer dans mes fic j'arrête pas de parler des yeux ? °-° 

Mélo : Wé sa c'est claire faut s'calmer Céline !

(2) Encore une fois ! T-T

Mélo : c'est maladif… -'

* * *

**-Next Chapter-**

**C'était court hein ? Désolé mais comme je l'ai dit, je préfère poster souvent et assez court que long et très rarement ! REVIEW SVP ! et ptite pub : dite moi ce que vous pensez de « Tout en pensant à toi » oki ? GROS BISOUX A TOUS ET MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !La suite bientôt à condition qu'il y ait des review !**

** PS : bon bah en faite si cété bien pour Shaolan et Sakura... Mais sa paraissait si évident ! Faut bien savoir gardé le suspens ! bref vos avis svpppp :p  
**


	11. Chapter TEN

_Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi …_

_NDA : Alors bah le titre, Steamy Life, fais référence au titre « Steamy Night » de Billy Crawford, sérieux j'adore trop cette musique et en faite le titre ici peu avoir deux signification : « Vie embrumée » ou « Vie chaude » voilà ! ( Ou vie torride mais sa sa passe pas avec le reste lol) et désolé pour lre retard j'était en vacance ! bisoux et review !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10**

**Steamy Life**

La chambre état enfermer dans le noir, comme toujours. Mais sa faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aérer. Sakura était allongée dans son lit et n'en bougeait plus. Ses larmes coulaient toujours à flot. Ont sonna à la porte mais Sakura n'ouvrit pas. Au bout de 10 minutes la personne arrêta de sonner. Mais à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille s'ouvrit sur une Tomoyo inquiète qui dit :

Sakura ! Sa fait trois semaines que tu n'as pas bougée de ta chambre ! Que tu n'est pas allé travaillé et que… sa pue ! Tu n'as même pas aéré !

Sakura secoua juste la tête de gauche à droite. Tomoyo se plaint en ouvrant grand la fenêtre et ouvrant les volets. Elle regarda Kéro qui semblait faible et répliqua :

Tu ne t'occupes vraiment de rien !

Kéro souffla :

Tomoyo… tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de cette boule de poil !

Tomoyo vit le chaton, allongée au sol, le souffle court. Elle se dépêcha d'aller lui servir du lait que le chaton but goulûment. Tomoyo revint dans la chambre le chat à la main. Elle dit :

C'est décidé, je m'installe dans la chambre de Shaolan, Sakura reprend toi ! Mathieu arrive dans trois heures ! Je veux que tu sois lavée et habillée !

Sakura souffla :

Ma…thieu ?

Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle gémit :

Tomoyo… Shaolan me manque ! Il me manque trop !

Oublie le !répondit son amie sur un ton sec.

Tomoyo se voulut sévère et strict, Sakura partait en lambeau, il fallait la redresser. Elle la plongea dans la baignoire et l'aspergea. Immédiatement des images défilèrent dans la tête de Sakura… Elle entendit nettement son rire et celui de Shaolan. Elle se boucha les oreilles et geint :

LA FERME !

Sakura ? Sa va ?

La jeune fille pleura silencieusement et laissa Tomoyo terminer sa toilette. Elle s'habilla sans broncher, voir Mathieu ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

Elle était assise à la table quand il sonna. Tomoyo l'accueillit tout sourire : 

Mathieu ! Quel plaisir ! Elle t'attend !

Il lui sourit et regarda l'état de sa petite amie.

« Oula… »pensa t'il.

Il lui demanda :

Sa va ma chérie ?

Mmmmh… bien et toi ?se força Sakura sous le regard sévère de sa cousine.

Viens, allons respirer un peu, sa fait si longtemps que tu n'est pas sortit.

* * *

Tomoyo les accompagna en descendant les escaliers et s'étonna quand ils ouvrirent la porte :

Mais d'où sortent tous ces journalistes d'un cou !

Sa se voyait que Sakura avait la mine triste et fatigué. Mathieu le soutenait et les journalistes le harcelèrent :

Monsieur ! Vous soutenez le grand top model durant sa dépression ? C'est très courageux !

Mathieu répondit avec une petite expression gênée :

Voyons voyons…

Tomoyo fixa sévèrement Mathieu, sa sonnait trop faux, le numéro de celui qui faisait signe au journaliste de partir, tout en faisant tout pour les retenir et capté leur attention… Elle fonça dans la foule et écarta les journalistes en criant :

Dégagez ! Barrez vous ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous dérangez !

Avec tant de bien que de mal, elle réussit à les faire dégager. Elle fixa rageusement Mathieu et lui dit :

Et toi, tu aurais du y mettre plus de volonté pour les dégager !

Il répondit gênée, avec un sourire et en se plaçant un main derrière la tête :

Eh eh, je sais mais je n'ai pas autant de tempérament que toi Tomoyo-chan…

Tomoyo continua à le fixer avec sévérité et pensa malgré elle :

« Par amour tout peux venir, Shaolan aurait brillamment réussit à ne les faire prendre aucune photos ! »

* * *

Ils continuèrent leur ballade, et Sakura semblait se sentir un peu mieux, surtout quand elle vit un petit enfant abandonné qui pleurait. Elle lâcha enfin Mathieu, s'agenouilla et demanda gentiment :

Coucou, allez, calme toi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Maman ! Où est ma maman ?

Calme toi, viens là…

Sakura le serra dans ses bras et demanda :

A quoi ressemble ta maman ?

Elle est belle, elle a de longs cheveux noir et de zolie yeux marron et jaune !

Sakura regarda le petit homme de cinq années. Il avait des origines chinoise, sa se voyait à ses yeux bridé. Elle le prit dans ses bras et dit :

Bien, ont va faire le tour du par cet tu me diras si tu la voit d'accord ?

Mathieu répliqua :

Mais… Saku chérie nous…

Sakura lui sourit d'une manière angélique et répliqua :

Nous avons bien le temps Mathieu ! Comment tu t'es perdu ?

Ont devait allez à la sortie, mais j'ai vu des oiseaux et j'ai perdu ma maman de vue !

Tomoyo dit à son amie, un petit sourire en la voyant vivre normalement :

Sa mère doit être à l'accueil. Allons y Saku !

Sakura acquiesça et les deux jeunes filles partirent, le petit homme dans les bras. Mathieu soupira et la suivit.

* * *

Arrivé à l'accueil, quand il vit une jeune femme, le garçon partit des bras de Sakura et courut dans ceux de sa mère, les larmes aux yeux :

Maman !

Oh mon chou j'ai eu si peur !

Sa se voyait qu'elle aussi avait pleuré. Sakura paru surprise, trouvant comme un trait de ressemblance à la jeune femme qui se tourna vers elle, son garçon dans les bras :

Mille merci mademoiselle !

De rien madame…

Elle rit et dit :

Non non, mademoiselle je ne suis pas mariez, mademoiselle Li à votre service !

La ressemblance devint flagrante aux yeux de Sakura. Shaolan, ces yeux… ces traits de visage… Elle serra la main de la jeune femme, choquée. Puis elle partit en pleurant, murmurant :

Excusez moi !

Tomoyo s'occupa de la jeune Li, lui priant d'excusez Sakura et avoua :

En réalité, elle a connut une personne du même nom que vous, Shaolan Li et…

Mon frère ! Il est retourné en Chine !

Oui….

Mais pour quelles raisons ?

Sa cousine Meiling devait le prévenir que sa mère était mourante, et étant l'homme de maison il devait revenir…

Mère est mourante ? Oh j'ai disparu au mauvais moment ! Veuillez m'excusez, je prend immédiatement le première avion !

* * *

Sakura s'affala sur son lit et pleura de toutes ses forces, la main crispée sur le cœur. Elle revoyait le regard doux de Shaolan, bienveillant, posé sur elle. Xiao, remit en forme se pelotonna contre elle en miaulant. Sakura le fixa, surprise. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le fixa. Elle regarda longtemps le profond de ses yeux émeraude et revit le jour où Shaolan et Miss lu avait offert… Elle l'embrassa sur le museau, et dit tout sourire :

Tu as raison Xiao !

Elle se releva et le chat s'assit sur les draps en fixant sa maîtresse, il avait été le messager d'un grand message, pour rejoindre deux cœurs…

* * *

Shaolan était dans une grande sale, assez vide, comportant juste un lit et un bureau en bois. Il soupira et regarda par la grande fenêtre. Il vit ses deux petites sœurs parler, inquiètes, sur un banc. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre provisoire. Il s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup pour sa mère, mais ses pensées allaient de temps en temps sur le visage de Sakura qui lui souriait et le taquinait. Il espérait qu'elle aille bien. Il sortit son portable pour tenter de l'appeler sur le fixe. La sonnerie dura une éternité, et personne en décrocha. Il n'osa pas appeler sur le portable, mais hésita tout de même quelques secondes avant de poser l'appareil sur le lit. Quand il entendit des exclamations au dehors :

SHEIFA ! Tu es enfin revenu !

Shaolan écarquilla les yeux, se releva lentement et alla vers la fenêtre. Il vit sa grande sœur, un petit garçon dans les bras et plein de valise à ses côtés. Il avait l'impression de voir une autre personne, mais elles étaient tellement loin… Sûrement son mari. Il descendit et se rendit assez lentement sur l'allée. Il accueillit sa sœur avec un tout petit sourire qu'il eu du mal à faire tellement il se sentait tourmenté :

Sheifa… Quel bonheur…

L'autre personne lui tournait le dos, semblant à moitié se cacher de gêne derrière Sheifa. Mais une chose était sur, ce n'était pas un homme. Plus petite que Sheifa, la jeune fille avait d'assez longs cheveux miel terne, ils avaient perdu leurs vitalité s'était clair. Elle se retourna enfin pour regarder le jeune homme. Elle était toute rouge, et ses yeux vert émeraude était ternie par la tristesse qui l'avait envahit ces derniers jours. Quand enfin elle fut tournée vers lui, toute rouge, Shaolan hallucina et murmura :

Sakura…

Sheifa sourit à son frère et dit :

Je l'ai croisée à l'aéroport !

Mais…Que…

Sakura rougit et répondit, hésitante :

Bah… je me faisait chier au japon, Pis… sa me manquait de plus te voir et d'être seul à l'appart'…

Elle tenait dans ses bras le joli chaton qui monta se lover dans son cou. La jeune fille tint alors sa valise à deux mains et fixa le sol en rougissant. Shaolan l'accueillit chaleureusement :

Alors sois le bienvenu…

Il la serra dans ses bras tout à la surprise de la jeune fille qui lui sourit.

* * *

Shaolan l'installa dans des appartements assez luxueux, et la jeune fille fut surprise d'autant de luxe. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre. Shaolan lui proposa :

Il y a une salle de bain à disposition dans la chambre, prend un bain si tu veux…

Sakura le fixa et répliqua :

Shaolan, ta voix me paraît si triste…

Le jeune homme fut gêné :

Ah bon ? Elle l'était encore plus avant que t'arrives tu sais…

C'est à cause de ta mère ?

Shaolan lui offrit un petit sourire triste et gêner et répondit :

Ouais, enfin d'autre truc aussi mais c'est rien !

Parle en !

Il lui offrit un regard et un sourire rassurant avant de lui dire :

Non c'est bon princesse, lave toi ! Ont se revoit au dîner !

Sakura le regarda sortir et se sentit rougir.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive… Depuis quand je rougit devant Shaolan ! »

Elle prit un bain, Xiao jouait a tremper sa patte dans l'eau et a aggriper la mousse. Sakura le prit dans ses bras et le chaton ne dit rien face au contact de l'eau chaude et continua à s'amuser avec la mousse. La jeune femme rit :

Voyons Xiao !

Il la fixa avec ses grands yeux émeraude, cessant de jouer. Sakura souffla :

T'es vraiment craquant toi !

Puis elle se souvint au nom du chat à quel point Shaolan était triste en parlant de ses responsabilités…

* * *

Shaolan passait dans le couloir, quand il entendit une voix l'appelait :

Seigneur Xiao !

Il se retourna pour voir une servante qui s'inclina :

Monsieur, votre mère souhaiterait vous voir avant le dîner, je viendrais vous chercher. A bientôt monsieur.

Elle s'inclina de nouveau et s'éloigna en marchant lentement, une bassine d'eau à la main. Shaolan reprit sa marche vers la chambre de Sakura et toqua à sa porte.

Oui ?

Shaolan rentra. Sakura avait juste une serviette autour du corps, Shaolan referma la prote et elle rougir un peu. Elle avait entendu la conversation avec la servante. Sakura hésita et se leva précipitamment, s'inclina et dit :

Seigneur Xiao…

Shaolan soupira d'un air triste :

Oh non… Pas toi aussi Sakura…

Face à un ton si triste, Sakura releva la tête, surprise. Shaolan avait un regard très triste :

Déjà, mes propres sœurs sont dans l'obligation de m'appelé ainsi… Je déteste sa…

Il s'approcha d'elle lui caressant la joue d'une main et dit en la fixant dans les yeux :

Alors pas toi, d'accord ?

Sakura le fixa, surprise, rougit et répondit :

D'a…ccord…

Il lui sourit. Il était accablé par le stress, la tristesse et n'arrivait pas à dormir. Un coup de fatigue vint le prendre, et ses jambes succombèrent juste quelques secondes. Surpris, il tenta de se retenir et se retint à Sakura. Ils finirent par basculer sur le lit, surpris. Sakura était à moitié découverte et Shaolan allongé sur elle, une position très embarrassante. Les deux jeunes gens rougirent fortement et n'osèrent rien dirent. Shaolan fixa le visage de Sakura et murmura :

Pourquoi tes cheveux ont commencé à ternir et… pourquoi tes yeux semblait si triste quand tu es arrivée ?

Car tu…

Mais on toqua à la porte. Ils se redressèrent en vitesse et Sakura remit correctement sa serviette. La servante entra et dit :

Monsieur Shaolan, c'est l'heure d'aller voir votre mère !

J'arrive !

La servante referma la porte et attendit. Shaolan soupira et se tourna vers Sakura encore un peu rouge. Il s'approcha d'elle qui se remit à rougir. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit en partant :

Ont se voit au dîner.

Sakura regarda son lit tandis que Shaolan fermait la porte. Elle soupira et prit Xiao dans se bras en se confiant :

Il semble si triste maintenant… son regard ne pétille plus comme avant…Xiao…

* * *

A l'heure du dîner, personne ne parlait. Sakura fut un peu gêné d'être ainsi assise à la table des Li. Meiling arborait un visage triste, et pâle. Shaolan finit par briser le silence lourd :

Sakura… ma mère voudrait te rencontrer après le dîner…

La japonaise releva le nez de son assiette, surprise :

Moi ?

Oui, elle voudrait faire ta connaissance…

Les sœurs Li se jetèrent un regard surpris, puis recommencèrent à souper sous le regard bienveillant de leur frère, monarque de la famille.

* * *

A la sortit du dîner, Sakura était nerveuse. Shaolan lui passa la bras par-dessus l'épaule et lui murmura en l'entraînant dans le couloir :

Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas méchante !

Mais je ne suis pas vraiment présentable !

Il la rassura en riant un peu :

Mais si, elle te trouvera magnifique !

Sakura observa Shaolan qui riait un peu, et dit sur un air doux, en destressant légèrement :

Sa fait tellement de bien de te voir rire !

Le jeune homme l'observa, surpris, puis lui sourit, arriver devant la porte il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et lui souffla gentiment :

Allez, courage !

Il ouvrit la porte sur une chambre où les rideaux était fermé et deux cierges éclairait un visage de jeune femme magnifique, mais dont les traits étaient fatigué et le teint pâle. Shaolan remarqua que sa mère avait lâché ses cheveux, habituellement attachés en chignon qui lui donnait un visage strict, à présent il paressait si chaleureux…

Approche petite…murmura t'elle.

Elle sourit en voyant le visage gêné et légèrement rouge de Sakura :

Tu es très mignonne… N'ai pas peur Sakura…

Vous allez mieux madame ?demanda faiblement Sakura.

La jeune femme lui esquissa un sourire magnifique et dit :

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi petite… et puis, le paradis est un endroit merveilleux…

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Sakura et elle murmura en souffrant :

Vous avez raison, le paradis est un endroit magnifique, et ma mère y est. Mais madame, ne vous laissez pas allez, ne laissez pas Shaolan seul, il a besoin de vous, je sais ce qu'est la douleur d'avoir perdu sa mère, pensez à la tristesse de tous vos enfants…

La vieille femme eu un regard bienveillant et un sourire chaleureux :

Tu es vraiment une jeune fille fantastique Sakura, mais la vieillesse me prend, je n'ai plus le choix, mais j'aimerait vous demandez une faveur…

Shaolan était sortit de la chambre, cette ambiance… Il avait besoin de respirer, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, son cœur le serrait tellement fort qui crispa fort sa main sur sa poitrine. Un mot lui déchira encore plus le cœur :

Maman…

Sakura écoutait la dame avec attention :

Oui madame ?

Mon fils, Shaolan, à besoin de vous auprès de lui. Je sais très bien que Shaolan déteste être le seigneur Xiao Lang, mais je ne peux laisser ses sœurs gouvernées, et il va devoir veiller sur elles aussi… Je sais Sakura, qui si vous restez auprès de lui, son coeur se réchauffera.

Sakura fut perdu dans ses pensées. Shaolan avait besoin d'elle… Elle se souvint du mal qu'elle avait vécu durant son absence. Elle acquiesça et dit faiblement :

Oui… madame…

Puis elle baissa la tête et laissa quelques gouttes échapper de ses yeux, humidifiant la moquette bordeaux.

Tu es une très belle jeune femme pour 19 ans…

Merci beaucoup…

Prend soin de Shaolan s'il te plait…

Je ferais de mon mieux madame…

Elle lui sourit encore plus chaleureusement :

Merci beaucoup petite Sakura…

Puis la femme respira et sembla faible. Sakura dit en se forçant à sourire :

Je vais vous laissez vous reposez, guérissez madame !

Elle s'inclina et sortit sous le regard bienveillant de la jeune femme :

Heureuse de t'avoir connu avant de mourir… Sakura…

Sakura ferma la porte et vit Shaolan, son regard emblait si triste, il semblait tellement souffrir. Quand il vit Sakura, il avait les larmes aux yeux et il souffla :

Je suis tellement triste, de n'avoir pas pendant tant de temps pouvoir dire « maman », je croyais qu'elle resterait toujours auprès de moi et que j'aurais beau m'absenter au Japon, elle ne vieillirait pas… Que j'ai été naïf Sakura…

Sakura le serra dans ses bras et sécha ses larmes du bout des doigts :

Repose toi aussi Shaolan…

Il lui prit la main, elle rougit et il lui demanda :

Tu peux rester un peu avec moi s'il te plaît ?

* * *

Sakura acquiesça, sentait une teinte rouge partir à la conquête de ses joues. Shaolan s'allongea sur son lit tandis que sa tête était appuyée sur les genoux de Sakura qui le massait pour qu'il se détende. Elle demanda doucement :

Sa va mieux ?

Mmmmh…

Toi tu vas t'endormir…

Shaolan murmura d'une voix endormit :

Mouais… Merci Sakura…

Il s'endormit et Sakura regarda son visage d'ange quand il dormait, il ne semblait avoir aucun problème, entièrement décontracté. Elle lui fit une bise sur le front et sur les joues. Un sourire enfantin se dessina sur les fines lèvres du jeune homme, totalement perdu dans le pays des rêves. Elle hésita un peu, et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme en rougissant. Le jeune homme parut encore plus serein dans son sommeil, tel un ange descendu du ciel, tandis que Sakura veillait sur lui, un léger ton rouge sur les joues.

A suivre…………..

* * *

**- Next Chapter-**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW ! zavez trouvé sa comment ? prochain chapitre pour bientôt !**


	12. Chapter ELEVEN

Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi….

NDA : Rien à dire à part de ce laisser bercer par une douce musique…Merci pours les reviews, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**I can't leave…**

Shaolan se réveilla de bon matin, se sentant étrangement tellement bien, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentit souvent ces derniers temps. Il se sentait enveloppé d'une chaleur rassurante et d'un doux parfum…de pêche ! Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de Sakura, allongée sur son lit, endormit. Il se souvint que la jeune fille l'avait massée et qu'il avait finit par s'endormir. Il se sentait tellement bien, et son visage en dormant faisait penser à celui d'un ange. Sa faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit aussi. Il murmura :

Tout sa c'est grâce à toi ma belle fleur de cerisier…

Il se souvint au début comment il ne s'entendait pas avec elle, puis finalement, sa avait finit par s'arranger, et maintenant, il ressentait de nouveau son cœur battre pour elle, ne voulait que s'accorder avec le sien. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller trop loin pour ne pas gâché cette si belle amitié et qu'elle devrait repartir un de ces jours pour le Japon quand même… Il vit les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrir très lentement, et elle mit quelques temps avant de vraiment reprendre conscience. Elle fixait Shaolan dans le fond des yeux et rien ne se dit, il se fixaient juste et sa leur suffisait. Shaolan lui fit la bise sur le front et demanda :

Bien dormit ?

Sakura esquissa un sourire et répondit :

Oui, et toi alors ?

Shaolan sourit mais ne répondit pas. Le soleil filtrait à travers les très fin rideaux blanc, dehors les oiseaux chantait un son mélodieux, la chaleur était douce… Une très belle journée de printemps où les cerisiers seraient encore en fleur. Il prit Sakura dans ses bras, serrant fort son étreinte. La jeune fille fut d'abord surprise, puis sourit. Elle se sentait bien, apaiser, reposer, elle sentait sa vie couler comme une douce mélodie harmonieuse et chaleureuse. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux et rire innocemment, ils n'avait pas vraiment de raison, mais il se sentait tellement bien et légers que ils eurent envie de rire, sa faisait tellement longtemps que ce rire cristallin n'avait pas résonné dans leurs oreilles…

* * *

Au midi, Sakura était de nouveau à la table des Li, mais dehors cette fois si, et l'ambiance fut loin d'être aussi lourde que l'autre soir. Les sœurs Li avaient repris la pêche, et Shaolan riait avec elles. Sakura aussi, mais elle remarqua bien vite que Meiling semblait à l'écart. Sakura alla la voir et lui demanda :

Sa ne va pas Meiling ?

La jeune chinoise la fixa, surprise, et répondit en esquissant un sourire :

Oh, si, biens sur…

Qu'est ce qui te tracasse alors à ce point ?

Bah…

Sakura lui rit la main et dit :

Viens ont va en parler sur un banc dans le jardin ! Ont reviens !lança joyeusement Sakura.

* * *

Elles étaient assises en face d'un grand lac. Sakura respira à grande gouler l'air et demanda :

Alors Meiling ?

Meiling soupira et dit en fixant l'eau calme du lac :

Ce qui me tracasse, c'est me dire que je vais devoir me marier avec mon cousin… Nous sommes déjà fiancé… Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, quand j'étais petite, j'étais heureuse de cette union mais… Maintenant que j'ai grandit…

Elle regarda le ciel et les nuages et dit, d'un air absent :

Maintenant que je suis grande, j'ai envie de pouvoir vraiment aimer, fondée une famille avec celui que j'aime réellement…

Sakura fut assez choquée, elle avait oubliée ces fiançailles… Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, de plus que la peine de Meiling l'attristait. Meiling souffla :

Sa serait bien si tu te mariais avec Shaolan Sakura… il serait heureux…

Sakura répliqua en fixant le sol :

Non, je ne préfère pas… En plus, j'ai déjà un petit copain qui m'attend au Japon.

Meiling lui demanda en la fixant intensément dans les yeux :

Et tu es sur de l'aimer vraiment au moins ?

Sakura fut surprise :

Comment sa ?

Tu t'imagines vraiment faire ta vie avec ?

Bah…oui…enfin…

Franchement Sakura, tu répond sa sans aucune conviction ! Tu es en âge de te marier, tu imagines, le voir tous les jours, vivre avec lui, avoir des enfants avec lui… vieillir et mourir à ses côtés !

Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer, c'était vrai que pas vraiment, elle sentait son cœur hésiter. Mais elle rectifia en haussant le ton :

Si tu dis tout sa c'est pour me caser avec Shaolan et que toi tu sois libre !

Meiling la fixa et répondit :

Non, si il le faut vraiment j'épouserait Shaolan même si je serrais assez malheureuse, mais sa crève les yeux que vous vous aimez…

Elle se leva du banc et repartit vers la table. Sakura observa le lac quelques instants, pensive, et finit par les rejoindre aussi, mais avec un peu moins de gaieté, son pincement au cœur persistait…

* * *

Vers la fin de soirée, elle n'avait pas vu Shaolan de la journée, et l'avait passée avec ses sœurs, apprenant ainsi à les connaître, et elle les adorait. Elle reçu un appel alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit et décrocha :

Allô ?

Allô Sakura ?

Toya !

Sa va petite sœur ?

Bien et toi ?

Mmmmh…

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Quand rentre tu au Japon ? Tu nous manques à tous…

Sa fait seulement très peu de jours que je suis partie…

Oui, mais tu avais déjà prit 3 semaines de congés dans ton boulot, ils n'en accepteront pas beaucoup plus… Au maximum une semaine Sakura, méfie toi, il ne faut pas que tu perdes ce job !

Je sais… Je rentre bientôt Toya.

D'accord, on se verra dans ce cas. Bisou petite sœur.

Bisous Toya…

Puis elle raccrocha et son regard se perdit dans le vide. On toqua trois coups à la porte.

Oui, entrez !

Shaolan rentra et lui demanda :

Sa va ?

Bien… et toi ?

Tu sembles légèrement triste…

Ah bon…

Un petit silence s'installa tandis que Shaolan s'asseyait au côté de Sakura sur le lit. Il finit par avouer :

J'ai entendu dire que… tu allais bientôt retourner au Japon ?

Oui, je n'ai pas le choix.

C'est normal, en tout cas j'ai été heureux de te revoir Sakura…

Ils se fixèrent, les yeux des deux affichaient clairement le message « Ne pars pas » et « Je n'ai pas envie de partir ». Mais ils continuaient à se fixer sans se dire un mot. Shaolan déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres et dit :

Ont mange dans une demi heure… Je te laisse te préparer…

Sakura avait rougit, et le fixa sortir de la chambre sans se retourner. Elle soupira et se frôla les lèvres du bout des doigts. Xiao vint se pelotonner dans ses bras tandis que Sakura semblait si triste…

* * *

Elle s'était renseignée auprès de son agence de travail, elle devait rentrer demain pour reprendre le lendemain, sinon elle serait virée et ils en tireraient les indemnités. Elle soupira et commanda son vol, le dernier restant était celui de 14 heure 35… Elle soupira de plus belle en caressant son chat, et une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue, une seule, mais une seule remplit de peine…

* * *

Le soir, Sakura n'arriva pas à dormir. Elle se tournait et retourner de tout les côté de son lit. Puis finalement elle alluma la lumière, et fixa le plafond en plaçant deux bras derrière sa tête. Elle était simplement en T-shirt culotte mais elle décida de sortir de la chambre et de se promener dans les couloirs. Elle alla sur un balcon et contempla les étoiles ainsi que la Lune durant cette nuit avec très peu de nuages.

Toi aussi tu ne dors pas ?

Sakura sursauta et vit Shaolan arriver. Lui était mieux vêtu qu'elle, en boxer certes mais avec une longue robe de chambre qui laissait tout de même entrevoir son torse musclé. Elle se retourna et souffla :

Ah… Shaolan…

C'est beau n'est ce pas ?dit il en regardant les étoiles.

Mmmmmh…oui…

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, rougissant un peu en se rappelant sa tenu. Le chinois sourit à sont tour et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant franchement cette fois. La jeune femme fut d'abord surprise, puis avant même d'avoir eu l'idée de le repousser se laissa faire, plaçant une main sur la joue du jeune homme, l'autre sur son torse. Elle se sentait si légère et heureuse à la fois, une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas connue de toute sa vie. Elle avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait, ni son retour au Japon, ni la maladie de la mère de Shaolan, rien… juste la tranquillité et la joie. Sakura y goûta avec plaisir. Mais ils durent se séparer quand même. Cependant, Shaolan ne desserra pas son étreinte et la fixa dans les yeux. Il finit par murmurer :

Il ne vaut mieux pas que sa aille plus loin, n'est ce pas ?

Non… c'est vrai…

Leurs deux regards devinrent tristes. Il lui souffla en partant :

Excuse moi, repose toi bien, à demain…

A demain…

Demain… le grand jour… Sakura aurait donnée n'importe quel carte et tous ses pouvoirs si en échange, elle pouvait enfin être maître de sa vie…

* * *

Le jour du grand départ, une journée ensoleillé et douce. Sakura était avec tous ses bagages à l'aéroport. Toute la famille Li avait désiré l'accompagner. Elle serra toutes les sœurs et Meiling fort dans ses bras, tout en soufflant au petit bout de chou de Sheifa :

Toi, n'hésite jamais à te perdre de nouveau dans le parc, ok ?

Puis elle arriva devant Shaolan, ne sachant quoi faire, puis ils se contentèrent de se faire la bise, assez gênés. Toutefois, Shaolan lui dit sur un air protecteur :

Prend soin de toi, et bonne chance avec Mathieu !

N'écorche pas son prénom !rit Sakura.

Tu sais bien que je le déteste !taquina Shaolan.

« Les voyageurs en destination de Tomoéda via Tokyo, merci de bien vouloir embarquée au comptoir d'enregistrement numéro 5. Je répète… »

Sakura soupira :

Bon, c'est pour moi… Merci vraiment pour tout…

Elle s'inclina sous le regard triste de ses amis au quel elle tenait tant… Elle sentit son pincement au cœur devenir si énorme qu'elle eu l'impression de suffoquer. Elle commença à partir et se souvint en marchant, chaque pas rappelant un souvenir, résonnant dans sa tête…

« _Tu es magnifique ne t'inquiète pas…_ »

Un autre pas…

« _Merci…Sakura…_ »

Et encore un autre…

« _Franchement Sakura, tu répond sa sans aucune conviction ! Tu es en âge de te marier, tu imagines, le voir tout les jours, vivre avec lui, avoir des enfants avec lui… vieillir et mourir à ses côtés !_ »

S'en fut un de trop, elle posa lourdement son sac et se retourna brusquement, les larmes aux yeux elle se jeta dans les bras de Shaolan et l'embrassa. Ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire au garçon. Mais ils durent cesser le baiser et Shaolan murmura :

Tu dois y aller Sakura…Pont se reverra un jour ma belle fleur de cerisier…

Sakura acquiesça et partit pour de bon cette fois. Meiling dit tristement :

Quelle gâchie…

C'est bien vrai chère cousine…

Sheifa souffla :

J'ai espérer l'espace d'un instant qu'elle reste…

Shaolan ferma les yeux et tourna les talons en disant :

Rentrons maintenant…

Dans l'avion, Sakura regardait par le hublot, le regard triste, un pincement au coeur affreux, et en même temps une sensation de bien être en se rappelant le contact des lèvres de Shaolan… Son Shaolan…

A suivre….

* * *

Next Chapter-

ALOOOOOOOOOOOORS ! Vous en pensez quoi ! pour la suite minimum trois review héhé ! mais sa arrivera vite ! svp reviiiiiiiiew vos aviiiiiiiiiiis !


	13. Chapter TWELVE

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi rien à faire pourtant je peux vous dire que je me suis battue ! Enfin bref tout sa en + je ne me fais même pas d'argent sur cette fic alors que j'en ai besoin lol !

**NDA **: Désolé je fais vraiment lentement mais le prochain chapitre devrait vraiment arriver vite normalement ! Et pour ceux que sa intéresse je vous donne mon adresse MSN : (entre celine et chieuse il y a le tiret bas de la touche 8 en haut de votre clavier voila ) pour ceux qui désire me parler où donnez de nouvelles idées bah voila !

Et sinon, j'ai un truc à DEDICACER ! Héhé mais pas dans le bon sens du terme, et les mec en aprticulier, écouter bien CERTAINS COMMENT VOUS AVEZ TROP DE FIERTE C ABUSER ! Mon ex, ouais toi pauvre con, à encourager des meuf à me taper par FIERTER, car il s'était fait larguer ! Alors voilà j'le dit à tout l'monde tu fais trop tiep fais gaffe moi aussi j'vais engrainer des keum' a te péta ! Donc voilà excusez moi gros coup de gueule pour ce pauvre con ! Et aussi pour annocner que je ferais prochainement une petite fic sur ce les ruemurs et ce qu'on peut vivre quand ont est rejeté, et je peux vous dire que c'es horrible, lol, j'éspère que vous viendez lire !

Bisoux et bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews (eh oui ce soir j'ai le temps !)**

_**Miss Glitter** : Coucoutoi ma chérie ! ah wé elle est bête sa pense qu'au boulot ! Mais tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'elle va bien regretté ! Je fais du mieux pour expliquer ce genre de scène ca c'est chaud des fois ! Toi-même tu sais ! Bisoux ma belle on se voit sur MSN !_

_**Athanase **: Merci beaucoup lol. Bah tu me crois je me souviens vraiment plus beaucoup de la fin de ce film… (mode souvenir…..fumé ki sort des oreilles !). En tout cas as c'est sur c'est pas la fin mais on approche… et s'éloigne en même temps nyark nyark !_

_**Little star** : Moi aussi je les trouve trop chou ! Et ce n'est pas finit !Bisoux !_

_**SyaoSyao **: Eh oui enfin ils s'embrassent… roh c trop mignon, mais quand j'ai écrit cetet scène sa m'a fait deprimer vu que maintenant je suis célib lol ! Eh oui j'ai la sale manie de les separer… et vu que j'ai une tendance pour le dramatik… vont il revenir ensemble ! nyark chui sadik !_

_**Yukigirl** : A vos ordres chef ! lol désolé je me suis pas trop pressé pour la suite mais la je pence travailler plus vite ! Gros bisoux !_

_**Ciçouille :** C'est sur sa serait bien qu'il se retrouve… Mais et si moi ze veus pas ! lol bah on vera bien vu que la je suis séparé e mon mec j'auait plutot tendance à être du genre…DRAMATIK (pren la pose théatral). Lol bisoux !_

_Sinkha : Sa s'approche… et sa s'éloigne en même temps le couple ! Allez jme depêche pour la suite ! Kiss !_

_**Jus de pomme :** Eh oui elle part avec el bonheur d'avoir embrassé Shaolan, ce bonheur pour construire sa vie…. Roh c si triste :'( lol._

_**Manue** : Merci merci lol bah voici la suite ! En esperant qu'elle te plaise Manue !_

_**Momiji** : Sa me fait grave plaisir que t'adore ! Bah c'est sa qui me motive pour publier plus vite alors je me depêcherais ! Bisoux et bonne lecture !_

_**Silene** : Merci d'adorer ma fic lol, eh bien voila la suite tant attendu lol. Bisoux bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12**

**Do you know why I'm sad ?**

Le voyage avait été très désagréable pour Sakura, elle n'avait pas pu retenir les larmes qui avaient coulées de ses yeux, et n'avait que très pu dormir à cause du pincement à son coeur. Elle sentait qu'elle souffrait tant… L'avion atterrit. Sakura empoigna son sac de voyage et vagabonda jusqu'à l'aéroport. Une voix enjouée l'accueillit :

Sakura !

Tomoyo se jeta sur elle, mais Sakura resta bizarrement assez froide. Tomoyo fut surprise :

Tu n'es pas heureuse de me revoir ?

Sakura la fixa avec surprise et souffla :

Si bien sur…

Tu n'es pas heureuse de rentrer…

Sakura ne répondit pas et fixa le sol. Tomoyo n'insista pas et la conduisit jusqu'à la voiture de la jeune femme. Tomoyo répliqua :

Je conduis, tu dois être exténuée !

Merci…

Le début du trajet commença silencieusement. Sakura fixait le dehors, perdue dans ses pensées et souffla à Tomoyo :

J'aurais voulut rester près de lui…

Tomoyo eu un regard triste, elle s'en doutait. Après un petit silence elle demanda d'une voix neutre :

Tu l'aimes ?

Sakura ne répondit pas et regarda le paysage, elle serra fort sa main en repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient eu avant qu'elle embarque et murmura pour elle-même :

Oui… Shaolan je t'aime…

* * *

Arrivée chez elle, un flot de journaliste, et Mathieu qui l'attendait, il la serra dans ses bras en disant fort :

Ma chérie !

Pourquoi ne se sentait elle pas aussi bien que dans les bras de Shaolan, mais malgré tout, elle se sentait apaisée. Sa douleur au cœur diminua. Elle regarda Mathieu dans les yeux et sourit. Elle l'embrassa et ils montèrent à l'appartement. Mathieu lui demanda :

Je me suis installé avec toi ma chérie, maintenant que ce Shaolan n'est plus là…

Hein !

Sakura poussa la porte de l'appartement et regarda, stupéfaite. Certaines choses avaient changés… Mais sa gardait la même odeur… Cette odeur rassurante, qui lui rappelait tant Shaolan. Sans un mot elle avança dans la pièce et Mathieu demanda :

Alors, tu nous cuisines quoi de beau ce soir ?

Sakura fixa le sol en se rappelant tous les repas que Shaolan lui avait préparé, même quand ils se détestaient… Elle se tourna vers Mathieu et dit avec un petit sourire :

Je ne sais pas cuisiner…

Oh… eh bien… euh… Ont dînera au restaurant ce soir !

Sakura lui sourit tendrement en pensant :

« Nous ne pourrons pas aller au restaurant tous les soirs non plus… Elle entra dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas changé à première vue, Kéro se jeta sur elle :

Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Toi aussi Kéro, mais il va falloir que tu joue la peluche très souvent dorénavant car Mathieu va vivre avec nous !

Sakura justement…

Deux minutes Kéro !

Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda sa table basse, où étaient passé toutes les photos d'elle et Shaolan ! Il n'y en n'avait que d'elle et Mathieu ! Sakura, paniquée fouilla partout, Kéro s'approcha et lui dit en tapotant sur sa tête :

Ce Mathieu est venu dans ta chambre et à prit toutes les photos de toi et Shaolan, je ne sais pas où est ce qu'il les a mit…

Sakura sentit les larmes lui montées aux yeux. D'un côté… s'était peut être mieux comme sa…

Mais Sakura, j'en ai sauver une !

C'est vrai !S'enthousiasma Sakura.

Kéro vola jusqu'à un tiroir et en sortit une photo. Sakura la regarda et fut surprise. Elle était avec Shaolan sous un cerisier, la veille de son anniversaire. Appuyer sur son épaule, une coupe de saké à la main, et il avait tout deux un sourire rayonnant. Sakura rangea précieusement la photo et entra dans l'ancienne chambre de Shaolan et hallucina. Le lit avait changé…tout… Elle se retrouvait dans une autre pièce, même le parfum si doux et réconfortant de Shaolan n'y régnait plus, juste une odeur un peu amère du « neuf ». Mathieu arriva derrière elle et dit :

Tiens, tu aimes ?

Sakura le bouscula sans répondre :

Excuse moi, je sors !

Mais ma chérie !

Elle mit rapidement ses chaussures et sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

Shaolan était dans son bureau, assis dans un gros fauteuil, pour seule compagnie cette tonne de paperasse. Il soupira et se leva, se posant devant la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage. Il se sentait si triste… Le cœur lourd… Il regarda le ciel et vit des oiseaux passés, il ouvrit le balcon, se plaça devant la rambarde et fixa le ciel, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Une petite brise chaude le tranquillisa, et il ferma les yeux. Un léger parfum de fleur de cerisier, et tandis qu'il semblait tranquille, son cœur se mit de nouveau à saigner… Meiling ouvrit la porte après avoir toqué. Elle rejoins son cousin sur la balcon et s'accouda à la rambarde :

Hello…Xiao-sama…

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux et demanda :

Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme sa ?

Elle répliqua froidement :

Car celui qui se nomme Shaolan, n'aurait jamais laissez partir la femme qu'il aime…

Shaolan fixa sa cousine et répondit sur la défensive :

De qui tu parles !

Non mais tu te vois Xiao ! Regarde toi un peu, tu vas me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas !

Il la fixa, l'air surpris, puis il regarda le sol, avant de diriger son regard vers le paysage en face de lui puis sourit :

Mmmmh… Tu as raison, mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher de partir…

Meiling soupira :

Quel gâchis…

Shaolan continua a esquisser son sourire triste et demanda :

Et toi Meiling, tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Elle se redressa et dit en fermant les yeux, légèrement agacée :

Non, et il ne vaut mieux pas ! Vu ce qui va m'arriver…

Elle lança un regard en coin à son cousin et dit :

Je sors Xiao…

Shaolan acquiesça silencieusement et se remit à fixer l'horizon en pensant :

« Je suis désolé Meiling… »

* * *

Meiling n'était vêtue que d'un débardeur noir et d'un jean blanc, son sac à main sur l'épaule elle vagabondait dans la place du marché. Elle se fit bousculer et cria, énervée :

Hey toi ! Tu pourrais t'excuser !

Le jeune homme se retourna. Il était assez grand, blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleus cerclés de vert. Il avait la peau mat. Il eu un sourire mesquin et répliqua :

C'est toi qui m'as bousculé je te signale petite !

Meiling s'énerva :

Petite ! J'ai 19 ans je te signale !

Et moi 21, alors tu peux te recoucher, après t'être excusez auprès de ton aîné !

Meiling lui décocha un regard de défi et répliqua :

Crève ! C'est pas à un mec comme toi que je m'excuserait !

Elle commença à faire demi tour quand il la retint par l'épaule :

Excuse toi tout de suite espèce de chieuse !

Meiling se dégagea d'un coup sec. Mais à peine trois pas de tracés…

MADEMOISELLE MEILING ! VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT DE SORTIR DU DOMAINE !

Meiling aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, son tuteur au mariage ! Elle voulait absolument le fuir, c'était même un devoir ! Elle fit demi tour et se heurta au jeune garçon. Il la fixa, surpris, et vit le vieillard arrivé. Meiling semblait paniquer, il lui saisit le bras et cria :

Putain mais toi alors !

* * *

Sakura traversa les rues à une vitesse folle, courant, ne regardant pas où elle allait. Elle manqua par deux fois de ce faire renverser. Elle regardait les rues, elle trouvait sa tellement banale, tellement gris et tout lui semblait si indifférent. Elle avait l'impression au fond d'elle de chercher cette chambre ! La chambre de cet homme pour qui son cœur battait. Juste resté à côté de lui, sans rien se dire, sans s'échanger un regard, juste cette présence pouvait l'apaiser. Juste ce doux parfum… Mais il n'y était plus, chasser par son petit ami ! Alors qu'elle traversait une rue, elle fut stopper net par un bras et une voix charmante s'étonna :

Sakura ? Sa faisait si longtemps !

Sakura redressa sa tête, surprise et s'écria, la voix pleine de joie :

Miss !

Elles s'enlacèrent très fort. Sakura s'enthousiasma :

Sa me fait tellement plaisir !

Moi aussi, j'ai entendu dire que Shaolan était retourné en Chine ! Tu ne te sens pas trop seule à l'appartement ?

Non… Mon… Petit copain à emménager !

Miss Glitter rit :

Si Shaolan savait sa il serait vert !

Miss invita Sakura à manger chez elle pour l'occasion, et celle-ci ne refusa certainement pas.

* * *

Meiling restait attentive encore une fois au bruit, et fut convaincue que son tuteur avait perdu sa trace. Elle se tourna enfin vers le jeune homme. Il l'avait conduit hors du marché et amener dans cette planque à lui. Une pièce sous le sol, éclairer par une toute petite fenêtre et quelques bougies. Et elle qui croyait tout connaître de Hong Kong, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans une planque de voyou. Elle soupira, elle entendit la garde passer, elle tournait dans le coin, elle devrait resté cachée ici quelques temps. Elle tourna son regard triste vers le voyou qui la fixa, semblait l'évaluer. Celui-ci finit par soupirer et râla :

J'me demande vraiment pourquoi j'tai emmené ici, j'vais encore avoir des emmerdes…

Il la fixa de nouveau et pensa :

« Sûrement parce que tu es très mignonne… »

Meiling finit par souffler :

Merci…

J'espère bien, maintenant excuse toi !

Meiling s'étonna :

Et pourquoi !

Pour m'avoir bousculer tout à l'heure, et pour m'attirer des emmerdes maintenant !

Mais crève ! Si c'est comme sa alors autant sortir !

Meiling se leva, se préparant à sortir. Il la rattrapa par le bras et dit :

Vraiment trop fière, non ?

Pour toute réponse, elle le fixa dans le fond des yeux. Il sourit et dit :

Allez, rassis toi, je ne te demanderais plus de t'excuser…

Meiling se rassit, soulagée. Il la regarda et demanda :

Alors Meiling, comme sa tu as 19 ans ?

Et alors ?

Qui sont ces gens qu'tu fuis ?

Meiling baissa la tête et souffla lentement :

Des gens… de la famille Li… je les fuis…

Le visage du jeune voyou s'éclaira et il dit :

Toi aussi ? Je déteste la famille Li ! Ils ont fais assassiner mes parents pour avoir leur propriété ! Je les déteste vraiment ! Si j'en croise un, je le tue !

Meiling le regarda avec peur, mais le cacha vite. Il lui dit :

Si tu veux, tu peux les fuirent en restant avec moi, et mon groupe ! Ont ne laissera jamais les Li te prendre ! Toi aussi ils veulent te tuer pour ta propriété ?

Euh… Pas vraiment, c'est personnel…

Je vois… Alors, tu acceptes ?

Meiling le regarda, c'était plutôt une bonne idée, ainsi elle se sentirait enfin plus libre ! Elle serra sa main et demanda :

En fait, toi tu t'appelles comment ?

Teï Eminescu, pour te servir Meiling !

Meiling sourit, mais se dit avec appréhension :

« Meiling, ce n'est pas le moment de tomber amoureuse alors que tu vas être mariée à ton cousin… »

* * *

Le lendemain, Sheifa vint réveiller Shaolan qui dormait encore, la fenêtre ouverte, laissant entrer la lumière et le chant des oiseaux :

Shaolan ! Shaolan, sais tu où est Meiling ?

Mmmmh… Hier elle est sortit en ville… Laisse moi dormir Sheifa…

Mais voyons Shaolan ! Meiling n'est pas rentrée ! Son tuteur l'as poursuivit mais ne l'a jamais retrouvée !

Et merde !

Shaolan se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il sortit et demanda à sa sœur :

En as-tu parlé à mère ?

Non, il ne faut pas l'inquiéter.

Bien, je vais aller lui rendre visite et après j'organiserait des recherches.

Il entra dans la chambre à sa mère et la salua :

Bonjour mère…

Tiens, Xiao…

Vous allez bien ?

Et toi mon petit ?

Bien je vous remercie.

Shaolan…

Oui mère ?

Depuis le départ de Sakura tu sembles si triste… Alors que quand elle était là, dans tes yeux il y avait cette petite étincelle…

Shaolan ne répondit pas et fixa le sol.

Je ne pence pas que ce soit une bonne chose que tu te maris avec Meiling, mais c'est le désir des anciens si tu ne trouves pas d'autres épouse…

Je sais mère…

Elle toussa et reprit :

Shaolan… J'ai une requête finalement.

Shaolan fut surpris et demanda :

Oui mère ?

Je veux que tu sois heureux… Que tu prennes soin de tes sœurs et de ta cousine, mais je souhaite absolument ton bonheur et je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas ici…

Mère…

Laisse moi finir…

Elle le regarda d'un air si chaleureux que Shaolan se sentit réchauffer et plein de bien être. Elle acheva :

Ton bonheur est près de cette fleur de cerisier… près de Sakura…

Mère…

Mais la jeune femme ne répondait plus, ses yeux restaient fixés sur son fils, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Mais elle semblait absente… Sa peau pâlit… Shaolan pâlit aussi, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ce fut au moment de sa mort que sa mère lui donne son regard le plus doux depuis au moins 15 années… Il serra fort la main de sa mère et sortit de la salle en pleurant, il appela des servantes et s'en alla s'isoler dans son jardin. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre et pensa en fixant le lac, qui reflétait les rayons du soleil :

« Une fleur de cerisier… »

* * *

**-Next Chapter-**

**Destiny's ways…**

**Alors voilà, dans le prochain chapitre, un chapitre très important, ont apprend où vont les destinées, quelle chemin elles empruntes ! Chacun à un destin à accomplir, et des fois ce n'est pas celui qu'ont pense. Chacun s'engage dans un grand combat… RDV au prochain chapitre !**


	14. Chapitre THIRTEEN

_Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi !_

Réponses aux reviews :

_**Miss Glitter : (reponse à tout en pensant à toi)**Bah il fallait bien quelqu'un pour endosser le rôle de la salope qui fou la emrde, mais j'éspèr que quand vous connaîtrez mieux Noémie vous apprendrez à plus l'aimez car moi je l'adore ce personnage lol. Et qui te dit qu'elle kiff Shao ?héhé !(réponse à CETTE FIC) truc de malade les mec il m'énerve mais bon j'en ai marre d'être célibataire lol c'est un coup à tomber en depression lol ! Ouais c'est sur ont voit beaucoup de Meiling mais j'aime bien ce perso et ce qui va lui arriver ! Et t'inquiète le couple elle av avoir du mal à le casser, vu que mm si il se sépare souvent ils s'oublient pas… Bisoux bella !_

_**Irislorely** : Je ne t'en veux pas du tout de ton retard avoir des review sa fait toujours grave plaisir c'est sa qui me motive et encourage ! Non il n'y a pas a avoir peur, en fait je l'ai coupé en deux car sinon 'jaurait mit trop de temps à le posté ! donc bah ya pas trop trop de truc qui se passe en faite ! Bisoux ! Bonne lecture ! (PS : si tu as MSN : diablesse : Merci beaucoup sa me fait très plaisir ! J'éspère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Bisoxu Bonne lecture !_

_**Ciçouille** : Oh c'est rien mon ex c'est juste un pauvre CON vivement que je tombe sur un mec bien ! En tout cas merci tes encouragements me motive toujours autant pour continuer ! Bisoux bonne lecture !_

_**Manue** : Oui elle est toujours belle notre Sakura ! Mais en pleur c'est trop craquant lol. Mathieu je l'aime PAS ! Eh oui 'jaime bien ce qui va se passer avec Meiling car ce genre de secret c'est dur à garder ! Bisoux bonne lecture !_

_**SyaoSyao** : Bah voila ce prochain chapitr,e je l'aime pas trop mais à la base il devait être plus long mais j'ai décider de le couper en deux sinon vous auriez du trop attendre ! J'éspère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Je te fais d'énorme bisoux bonne lecture !_

_**Grenouille** : Wow ! Oui je vois sa que tu a passé du temps dessu si tu savait sa me fait énormément plaisir ! Tout tes compliment m'ont très très beaucoup motivé pour écrir la suite donc bon, la je vais essayer de me depêcher ! Je te fais de gros bisoux et j'éspère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste de la fic ! Bisouxbonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13**

**Destiny's ways**

1 An plus tard

Meiling ! Active merde !

Ta gueule Teï ! Tu me stresses !

Alors active !

Meiling soupira et courut le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, quelques mètres devant, Teï traçait, et s'obligeait à ralentir pour ne pas que le jeune femme le perde de vue. Enfin il s'arrêta au coin d'un bâtiment et attrapa Meiling au vol, il la serra contre lui, contre le mur pour la cacher et les gardes passèrent sans les voir. Meiling reprit son souffle. La jeune femme avait grandit en 1 an, elle continuait sa fugue envers la famille Li, et avait toujours réussit à cacher qu'elle venait de la famille Li au groupe de résistant Onégaï, on la surnommait Mei sans nom, ou encore Meiling tout court. La personne auprès elle qui restait la plus proche et la plus protectrice était Teï. Elle partait quasiment toujours en mission avec lui, et il la défendait toujours. Il lui souffla à l'oreille en riant :

En un an, tu t'es bien améliorée quand même…

Meiling lui sourit, heureuse d'enfin recevoir un compliment pour tout le mal qu'elle se donnait. Il la taquina avec un sourire railleur :

Mais c'est encore trop lent !

Elle fit une mine de boudeuse et se dégagea de ses bras pour faire semblant de le taper, puis s'échappa en courant. Il rit mais très vite son regard devint inquiet quand elle se stoppa devant deux jeunes gens du groupe adverse :

Bah les voilà enfin !

Ils dégainèrent. Meiling paniqua, mais Teï se posta immédiatement devant elle et répliqua :

Putain, mais lâchez nous !

Meiling paniqua :

Teï !

* * *

Sakura était à son bureau de mannequin, en train de répondre d'un regard ennuyer aux lettres des fans. Elle avait bien reprit son travaille, mais maintenant, rare était les photos où elle souriait. Son assistante arriva et s'assit à côté du bureau, la chaise à l'envers.

Sa va ma petite Sakura ?

Très bien…

Dis moi ma belle, j'ai retrouvée des photos qui n'ont jamais été publiées…

Sakura s'étonna :

Lesquelles ?

Myoko, l'assistante se mit à rire et lui tendit 4 clichés, les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent de surprise, elle rougit et sourit. Myoko remarqua :

Wow ! Sa fait tellement longtemps que tu n'avais pas sourit Sakura ! Je me souvenais même plus l'effet que sa fait !

Sakura rit et répliqua :

Arrête !

L'assistante demanda malicieusement :

C'est ton petit copain ?

Sakura eu un sourire triste et répondit :

J'aurais bien voulut…

Comment sa ?

Sakura regarda les photos, celles où elle embrassait Shaolan il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an. L'assistante soupira :

Si au moins tu répondait : Pour un mois de Mars il fait déjà très chaud, au lieu de me fouttre un vent !

Sakura regarda son assistante et sourit :

Excusez moi Myoko-san !

L'assistante se leva et dit :

Arrête ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir 10 ans de plus que toi alors que je n'en ai que 3 !

Ok Myoko-CHAN !

Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! En tout cas ces photos ont l'air de t'avoir mit de bonne humeur ! Ont se voit dans une demi heure au studio ma belle !

Elle referma la porte et Sakura se mit devant la grande fenêtre de son bureau, elle regarda le ciel et se demanda :

« Est-ce que Shaolan voit ce même magnifique soleil que moi ? »

* * *

Shaolan était posé au balcon, il soufflait, le travail était vraiment pesant depuis la mort de sa mère. Et surtout, Meiling n'avait pas réapparut depuis quasiment un an. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle soit morte. Les anciens rechignaient seulement les fiançailles décalés pour le moment, et tentais de lui trouver une nouvelle épouse. Shaolan avait lâché l'affaire avec eux depuis longtemps, disant qu'il ne voulait pas se marier, il ne faisait que parler dans le vent. N'attirant qu'un regard, un haussement d'épaule et l'habituel refrain : « Il faut perpétuer la lignée Li ». Sheifa était en attendant à ses côtés, mais elle avait quand même son jeune garçon avec elle, et donc ne pouvait s'occuper de tout. Pendant des soirées, Shaolan avait croisées bon nombres de filles tout aussi belles les unes que les autres, ravissante et gentille, mais Shaolan n'en avait aimée aucune. Car une seule image restait gravé dans son cœur, une fleur de cerisier, et ce ne serait jamais autre chose.

Sha-san !

Le petit de Sheifa lui tira le bas du pull. Shaolan sourit et s'accroupit en disant :

Toi au moins tu m'appelles pas Xiaolang !

Xiao !

Shaolan aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, sa sœur, Sheifa. Il souffla et se redressa. Sheifa prit son petit par la main et dit à son frère :

Xiaolang, tu sais bien que c'est ainsi que nous devons t'appelez ! Comment veux tu autrement !

Sha-san ! Sha-san ! riait le petit garnement.

Shaolan répondit froidement à sa sœur :

Shaolan c'est mon prénom non ?

Sheifa soupira et répondit :

Voyons Xiaolang ! Tu sais bien que ta destiné est d'être Xiaolang, rien ne t'attendant avec Shaolan.

Shaolan s'emporta :

Je préfère la destiner de Shaolan Li que celle de Xiaolang ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu au Japon Sheifa…

Sheifa se leva et dit sèchement :

Pas devant le petit ! On en reparlera Xiaolang ! Mais n'oubli pas qui tu es !

Depuis le départ de Meiling, Sheifa était devenu beaucoup plus sévère. Son éducation était stricte, Shaolan plaignait son fils. Il murmura :

Xiao…

Il sourit en se souvenant du petit chaton déjà fougueux… Il s'appuya au balcon, regarda le ciel dégager, la chaleur douce le caresser et se demanda :

« Comment vas-tu Sakura aujourd'hui ? »

* * *

Teï se battait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il commençait à faiblir. La fille et le garçon s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes. Avec un sourire en coin, tout en reprenant son souffle, la fille demanda :

Pourquoi tu t'obstine à proteger cette conne ! Tu peux nous le dire sa !

Saghara… Pourquoi tu t'es retourné contre nous !

Le prénommé Saghara rit et s'exclama :

Je n'ai aucun avenir auprès de toi demi frère !

Ce genre de duel Meiling en avait l'habitude, le clan de Saghara, la demi sœur de Teï était depuis longtemps en guerre avec son clan, même si au début Saghara était avec eux, Meiling l'avait connu seulement un mois avant qu'elle déserte et rejoigne l'ennemi. Saghara continua :

Pourquoi défendre une imbécile comme elle ! Elle vous sert à quoi !

Encore une fois Meiling s'énerva :

Toi… ta gueule !

Saghara rit de plus belle et répondit :

Eh bien bas toi, je t'attend !

Meiling fonça avec son petit poignard, tandis que Teï la retint :

T'es vraiment folle espèce de chieuse !

Il lui sourit d'une manière rassurante et para les coups de sa demi sœur, de son équipier avant de dire après leur avoir renvoyer quelques coups :

Bon barrons nous, sa me saoule déjà !

Et ils se remirent à courir. Meiling demanda :

Il vont croire qu'on fuit !

Mais non ! Je m'en ouf je suis trop faya Mei ! Pas toi !

Mmmmh…

Ils finirent par se posés au pied d'un grand saule pleureur, près d'un grand lac merveilleux, magnifique, qui reflétait les doux rayons du soleil. Meiling prit les quelques rayons qui filtraient à travers le feuillage et finit par demander à Teï qui faisait la même !

Dis Teï…

Nh ? J't'écoute Mei…

Tu as lâché beaucoup de chose pour moi…

Comment sa ?

Ta demi sœur… par exemple, si tu m'avais lâchée elle…

Elle n'a pas à me demander ce genre de chose !

Il avait répondis d'un air tellement sec… Mais aussi… Il avait gardé son visage serein, les yeux fermé, dirigé vers le soleil. Il finit par les ouvrir lentement, et les tourna vers Meiling, les plantant dans les siens. Meiling se sentit troublée. Il esquissa un sourire et répondit :

Depuis que je t'ai rencontré… Sa va faire un an…

Meiling gêné changea de sujet :

Un an que je traîne dans ton groupe à chaparder etc…

Mais Teï reprit :

Un an qu'on se connaît et que je te protège, et je continu à t'appeler Mei Sans Nom…

Il avança une main pour caresser sa joue et continua à la fixer intensément. Elle rougit immédiatement, elle ne devait pas lui révéler son nom… Mais son regard était si intense… Il approcha son visage du sien, très doucement… Il ferma doucement les yeux, Meiling était désappointé, mais elle était sur d'une chose, elle voulait l'embrasser… Goûter à ses lèvres… Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Elle sentit monté en elle cet immense bien être qu'elle n'avait jamais sentie avant. Teï passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher encore plus, tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur son torse…

* * *

Sakura jouait avec ses ongles sur la table en bois. De long ongles bien soignés, qui un à un s'abattait sur le bois de la table, son autre main supportant sa tête, son regard fixé sur le jeune homme devant elle. Mathieu…

Pourquoi tu me fixes si durement ?

Elle fit taper ses ongles encore plus fort tandis que son regard devenait encore plus dur. Il se sentit mal à l'aise et répliqua :

T'attend des excuses ou quoi ! C'est toi qui t'es enfuie !

Sakura répondit hargneusement :

Ouais…t'as raison, et sa a été deux semaine où j'ai réalisé que tu valais rien du tout dans mon cœur, et que tu n'étais avec moi que pour les médias !

Quoi !

Bien sur !cria Sakura. Dès que je te voyais par la suite tous les média arrivaient ! J'en ai marre de toi ! Il n'y a aucune étincelle d'amour qui brille dans tes yeux pour moi !

Mathieu se leva :

Car tu l'as déjà vu briller peut être !

De grands yeux ambre s'affichèrent à Sakura.

Bien sur… Depuis le début…

Depuis le jour où il l'avait vu rentré dans l'appartement, elle avait sentit cette étincelle sans la remarquer. Elle aussi…quand elle avait ouvert la porte…et qu'elle l'avait vu… Avant tout autres sentiments… son cœur avait bondit… Elle se leva à son tour et dit calmement :

Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir… BOUGE !

Elle avait déjà préparé ses valises, il les prit, lui jeta un regard assassin et sortit en claquant la porte. Sakura soupira et regarda par la fenêtre du balcon la nuit étoilée. Elle sourit et se rendit sur el balcon en ouvrant en grand la baie vitrée. Elle se pencha à la rambarde pour respirée et débordait de joie. Elle regarda la Lune et cria :

Je t'aime !

Dans toute la joie qu'elle affichait, si mêlait une tristesse infinie. Kéro la fixa, esquissa un sourire et dit à son ami Xiao, assis, fixant la jeune fille de ses grands yeux :

Depuis le début je savais que sa finirait comme sa… Que veut tu ont y peux rien… Morveux…

Le chat miaula comme pour approuver avant de ronronner.

* * *

Une nouvelle journée, un nouveau début d'après midi. Shaolan s'ennuyait, assises devant la fenêtre, tandis que Sheifa tentait de le raisonner :

Xioalang tu m'écoutes !

Shaolan s'obstinait à en pas répondre tant qu'elle l'appellerais ainsi. Agacé d'entendre « Xiaolang » à longueur de journée il s'énerva :

J'ai un prénom Sheifa !

Il se leva et la regarda durement. Elle soutint son regard et elle répondit :

Un prénom ? Ton vrai nom est Xiaolang c'est dans ton sang alors que ton prénom n'est que 7 lettres tracées ou dites, fais toi une raison !

Au moins tu ne me vouvoie pas…

Non… Mais vous avez raison je m'excuse de cette impolitesse…

Normalement ont dit « veuillez m'excusez »…

Sheifa sourit, croyant son frère résolu :

Oui, veuillez m'excusez Xiaolang sama pour toute mon impolitesse…

Elle s'inclina et Shaolan enragea :

Sheifa tu es ma sœur ! Regarde j'ai l'impression que tu n'es… qu'une servante ! JE DETESTE CETTE VIE !

Sheifa s'énerva :

Arrêtez de jouez votre gamin sa suffit !

Shaolan la fixa hargneusement et conclut :

Je comprend mieux pourquoi Meiling s'est enfui ! Elle au moins doit vivre sa vie pleinement maintenant…

Xioalang sama…

Il baissa la tête et souffla :

Il ne me reste plus rien… Je te hais Sheifa…

Sheifa parut choquée et sous le choque elle murmura :

Shaolan… Comment peux tu…

Elle se reprit, se rendant compte de la grande erreur qu'elle venait de faire. Shaolan se tourna vers elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Désolé Shaolan mais… »

Veuillez m'excusez Xiaolang-sama je doit vous dérangez, le dîner sera près à 19 h 30…

Elle s'inclina et partit sous le regard dur de son frère. Il s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains, une larme coulant de son œil droit. Puis il vit ses deux petites sœurs s'enthousiasmer près du portail, qui s'ouvrait lentement. Il fixa intensément. Une grande jeune femme, habillé d'une petite jupe et d'un débardeur façon chinoise entra. Les cheveux détachés, volant au vent, reflétant au soleil une couleur miel… Près d'elle se tenait un grand fauve avec une armure, ressemblant à un lion. Et il croisa le regard de deux yeux émeraude en se rendant sur le balcon. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa devait encore être un de ses nombreux rêves… Pourtant non… Après un an… Il se rua dehors et marcha lentement vers la jeune femme. Elle eu du mal à le remarquer avec les deux sœurs qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui parlez quand elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras. Ce fut lors d'une belle après midi de Mai… Lorsque les cerisiers étaient tous en fleurs, et que leurs pétales volaient au gré du vent… Quand dans l'air inspirant une bonne odeur d'été, de bonne humeur. Quand dans les yeux de beaucoup s'illuminaient le bonheur… Et que deux mots flottaient dans l'air :

Je t'aime…

** ' °**A suivre…**° ' **

* * *

**-Next chapter-**

**WAILLE JAI LUTTER ! Désolé pour tous ce retard mais en ce moment comment j'avais la flemme d'écrir ! Mauvaise nouvelle mais je en semble pas guérit vu que j'ai décider de sépraré ce chapitre en deux en fait ! Mais la fin approche bientôt… et un évènement surgit vers le début ressurgira, autant vous le dire, l'incident au restaurant, le fameux soir où Shaolan embrasse pour la première fois Sakura pour des photos. Bisoux la****prochaine !**

_**PLUS IL Y AURA DE REVIEWS PLUS VITE LE CHAPITRE VIENDRA !**_


	15. Chapter FOURTEEN

Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi, et je me fait pas d'argent sur la fic !

**Je suis sorry de ce retard les gens , et déoslé pour les fautes d'orthographe, maos moi comme uen bouffon, pour une fois que je suis pas en botie je vous écrit sa à 2 heure du matin, toute daille, mais je tenait vraiment à finir ! Donc bah désolé pour le retard, gros bisous en esperant que vous aprécieré, les cours me prenne vraiment la tête. Combien de fois ce chapitre à été ouvert et fermé sans un mot de +  !**

**Review !**

**_Sinkha : Sa me fait plaisir de savoi que tu as évcu tant d'émotions en lisant ces quelques lignes ! Et maintenant voilà la suite, si tu veux mon avis, tes larmes risque de revenir ! Bisous !_**

**_Irislorely : Merci bcp ! J'ai en ce moment le défaut de mettre lmes chapitre trop en retard mais les cours sa me prend trop la tête lache l'affaire ! Lol c pas bient de frodé pdt les cours (et c moi ki di sa :p) Gros Bisous j'éspère que tu vas aimé lache une review stp !_**

**_Jusdepomme : Là l'inspiration m'a laché une sacré période mais c'est bon c'est repartit ! Par contre je ne sais pas si c'est toujours aussi bien écrit !_**

**_Anioul : Oui j'en écirt d'autre ! Qu'il faut que je contine d'ailleurs :S ! j'ai « tout en pensant à toi » « juste mon meilleur ami ? » et « Into your eyes »._**

**_Tite diablesse : Merci bc ! Mais j'ai du mal à continué lol !_**

**_Yukigirl : La voila la suite du calme lol !Bisous !_**

**_Little star : Si si sa amrche le chantage review jte jur lol ! Bha le couple le voilà et… j'en dit pas plus ! Liiiiiiiiiiiit !_**

**_Ciçouille : Bien sur qu'elle la plaqué elle a été folle de sortir avec lui alalala ! Gros bisous bonne lecture !_**

**_MISSGLITTER : Hé wé vivement la suite comme tu dis, mdr ah alala je suis trop daille je dis que de la merde, mais quel idée de repondre aux review ! J'ai pas pu lire le mail donc di mwa pk ta pu msn car tu me mank ! bisous miss !_**

**_Marion-moune : Bah elle a raison, eprso j'oserais pas, mais c'est comme sa quand on aime ! ;) bonne lecture !_**

**_SyaoSyao : Coucou toi ! Wé je vais bien et toi ? T'aurais pas MSN par hasard ? Je suis déoslé tu as du grave attendre pour ce chap, en esperant qu'il te fasse plaisir même si… C'est peut la fin ;) lol à toi de voir !_**

**Leila :_Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'es plus ! je met la suite et à partir de maintenant jspr pouvoir posté plus vite !_**

**_Manue : Bah à croir qu'on est sadique, lol mais sa se voit que t'as pas vu la fin de celui la tu vas hallucienr je crois ! Bref, bonne lecture !_**

_**Aidya : Sa fait plaisir que tu laisse une review ! je continue je avec peine mais je continue ! Allez, bisous bonne lecture !**_

**_RE : cicouille, manue et Anioul : lol, 2 review, DEUX mdr, merci bcp ! gros bisous ;) !_**

_**Debbie : Heureuse que tu trouve sa beau ! J'éspère que tu trouvera sa toujours aussi beau !**_

**_Mathilde : Wéééééééééé Mathieu il est partit !(téma on se croirait a loft story mdr) !_**

**_Sarifa : Bon allez tous sa sa me motive jirait plus vite pour la suite (si vous voule qu'il y en ai une !)_**

**_Nini : héhé wé la suiteuh c important ! Bonne lecture !_**

_**MERCI A ANIOUL POUR SES 3 REVIEWS ACHARNER MDR !

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 14**

**Se faire respecté !**

Le lendemain, au matin, Sakura se réveilla lentement, elle avait été tellement fatiguée la vieille, qu'après le grand repas joyeux pour fêter son retour, elle avait été se couchée croulant sous la fatigue du voyage. Sheifa, l'aînée, avait gardée un regard triste, et assez froid durant toute la soirée, en la regardant, Sakura avait eu l'impression de le voir pleurer au fond d'elle. Elle avait tant changée… Elle l'avait regardée avec envie quand elle appelait Shaolan par son prénom, Sakura ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi… On toqua à sa porte. Elle tourna son visage vers la porte et dit :

Entrez !

Shaolan ouvrit la porte, en souriant, un plateau à la main. Il le déposa sur le lit de sa bien aimée qui eu les yeux remplis d'émerveillement :

C'est… Merci Shaolan, mais c'est…GEANT !

Shaolan rit et répliqua :

Allez fais toi plaisir, tu n'as pas à jouée le mannequin ici !

C'est vrai…

Shaolan eu une petite pensée triste en imaginant qu'une fois encore Sakura devrait retourné au Japon… Mais la japonaise dit en avalant sa bouchée :

Mmmmh ! Si c'est sa le bonheur de ne plus être mannequin j'abandonne !

Elle sourit à Shaolan qui lui rendit son sourire. Une fois le plateau finit, Shaolan posa le plateau par terre. Sakura se rallongea en baillant. Le chinois demanda :

Tu as bien dormit ?

Mmmmh… Très bien.

Tu as rêvée de quoi ?

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, Shaolan s'était rapproché de son visage. Sakura esquissa un sourire en coin, passa les mains derrière le cou du jeune homme et le taquina :

Je sais pas… Peut être d'un grand empereur vivant en Chine…

Empereur…

Le regard de Shaolan devint soudainement plus triste. Sakura regretta ses paroles et pour se faire pardonner rapprocha son visage de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle jouait à frôlé les lèvres de Shaolan qui oublia tout et frémit d'impatience. Il brisa le dernier millimètre et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sakura eu l'impression de s'envoler, d'être au paradis. Cela devait faire un an qu'elle attendait ce moment, si ce n'était pas plus, si ce n'était pas depuis sa naissance. Shaolan sentit une chaleur l'envahir, tandis que les mains de Sakura caressaient son torse. Il s'allongea sur elle, qui ne protesta pas, et au contraire, émit un petit soupir de contentement. Doucement, tandis que Shaolan l'embrassait, il passa ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune femme. Alors que ses baisers descendait dans son cou, il releva le débardeur, et finit par lui retirer. Cependant, un souvenir de déjà vu revint à l'esprit de Shaolan, et il sépara ses lèvres des siennes et demanda tendrement :

Sakura…

Nh ?demanda la jeune femme dont les yeux étaient désireux.

Est-ce que tu es bien sur de vouloir le faire ?

Sakura lui lança un sourire ravageur et répondit :

Oui, cette fois je ne regretterais pas Shaolan !

Trop heureux de cette nouvelle il repartit à l'attaque.

* * *

Meiling ouvrit lentement les yeux. L'endroit où elle était… C'était pas sa chambre ! Mais elle le reconnu assez vite l'endroit, c'était la chambre de Teï, assez important dans le clan, il avait sa propre chambre. Quelques fois elle dormait près de lui, quand elle était malade ou ne se sentait pas bien. Alors elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait là, fatiguée. C'est quand elle réalisa qu'elle était nue dans ses bras qu'elle s'en souvint… Elle sursauta ce qui réveilla Teï. Il maugréa en resserrant son étreinte. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, pour se retrouvez en face des cheveux de Meiling, il la retourna face à lui et vit qu'elle rougit, assez embarrassée. Il rit un peu face à cette jolie mine et demanda :

Alors sa va ? Bien dormit ?

Teï décela un regard de méfiance au fond de celui de Meiling. Elle se leva soudainement, nue, elle se stoppa devant la porte. Elle demanda en se tournant vers son amant :

Où… sont mes affaires ?

Teï semblait assez triste, il la fixa longuement avant de répondre :

Dans le placard…

Il s'habilla d'un boxer. Vite habillée, Meiling se dirigea vers la porte. Il la retint d'un bras à la taille et demanda d'une manière assez triste :

Meiling…

La jeune fille ne tenta pas de s'enfuir, se sentant si bien. Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que s'était ce qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps… Mais elle sentait aussi ce fond de peur… Elle se tourna vers lui, lui sourit mais se libéra et partit de la chambre. Teï soupira, s'étira et s'habilla. Encore une longue journée s'annonçait. Il prit un air grave, s'habilla, et se rendit dans la salle de réunion.

* * *

Meiling, elle, restait gênée, dans son coin, en préparant le repas du midi pour les chefs de clan venu. Elle cuisinait, perdue dans ses pensées. Comment sa avait pu venir à un tel point ? Elle ne se souvenait plus trop, alors elle décida de récapituler. Elle se souvint de ce doux baisé… Il s'était légèrement penché vers elle, à ce moment là, elle aurait tout donné pour lui sauté dessus, l'embrassé comme elle le désirait ardemment, mais elle l'avait fait en finesse, et il avait répondu d'une manière si fougueuse que le désir était vite monté. Elle ne se souvenait plus trop de comment ils étaient rentrées, ni trop par quel moyen, mais elle se souvint quand ils étaient entrés dans la chambre, toute gênée, elle n'osait rien faire, mais il l'avait saisit par la taille, doucement allongée sur le lit, l'avait embrassé, avait su taquiner ses points faible pour lui faire baissé toutes ses barrières de défense. Elle soupira d'aisance, quand la jeune fille du groupe l'aidant à faire la cuisine demanda :

Meiling ? Mais à quoi tu rêvasses donc ?

Hein ! Ah Maï, à rien du tout !

Ouais ouais ! Allez raconteuh ! C'est qui !

Qui quoi !

Qui que tu aimes !

Les joues de Meiling s'empourprèrent, elle accéléra le rythme d'épluchage et répondit :

Mais… Personne idiote !

Baka ! Allez dit !

Meiling rit face à l'innocence dont elle était l'année de 7 années.

Dit dit dit Mei !

Maï, concentre toi un peu sur la cuisine ou on va encore se faire tué !

A contre cœur, Maï s'y remit. Petite châtain aux yeux bleu, ne révélant rien d'autre que la vérité, la pureté et l'innocence.

Dis… Mei…

Nani ?(nda : « quoi » en jap )

Je crois que… non rien !

Je t'écoute !

Sa fait quoi quand on aime quelqu'un ?

Bah… C'est dur à dire, tu sens ton cœur bondir, tes joues s'enflammé, dès qu'il est près de toi tu te sens bien, mais quand il est loin tu es inquiète, stresser, mais surtout triste de son absence. Sa fait comme… plein de petit papillon dans ton estomac !

Et un baiser, c'est quoi ? Mais je te parle d'un baiser… avec la personne qu'on aime !

Bah... Sa à comme une goût de marshmallow, ahaha, non, c'est doux, très doux, une sensation de bien être immense… Enfin, tu verras toi-même.

En tout cas, tu viens de me prouver que tu es amoureuse !

Meiling rit et demanda :

Ahaha, et de qui je pourrais bien être amoureuse ?

Teï ?

Meiling eu un petit stop et demanda :

Pourquoi lui ?

Je ne sais pas, vous semblez si… confident, proche…

Mmmmh… Je ne pense pas…l'aimer, au sens pur du thème.

Maï observa Meiling et sourit, elle le savait, même si la jeune fille disait le contraire, elle l'aimait, les enfants ne mentent jamais, et malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes, Teï était sincère !

* * *

L'après midi était belle, sous le soleil de Mai, ensoleillé, chantante. Sakura était assise sur un banc en pierre, lisant un livre chinois, langue qu'elle apprenait maintenant depuis un an. Elle attendait Shaolan, elle avait eu un petit entretien avec Shefa après le repas du midi, et elle l'avait prévenu que « l'empereur Xiaolang » n'avait que très peu de temps de libre avec toutes les tâches qu'il avait, et la disparition de sa cousine depuis maintenant un an. Elle semblait si triste à présent, sa déchirait le cœur de Sakura de la voir comme sa, et elle se demandait si c'était la mort de sa mère, la disparition de sa cousine, ou l'accablement de son frère qui le rendait ainsi, sûrement les trois en même temps. Elle lâcha un soupir et regarda devant elle, un grand lac, s'étendant très loin à l'horizon, des oiseaux volaient tranquillement autour, petite ombre noir sur l'eau, reflétant les rayons aveuglants du soleil.

Sakura ?

Elle se retourna, et vit Shaolan arrivé, l s'assit à côté d'elle et poussa un long soupir, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le soleil, reflétant la jolie couleur e ses cheveux bruns. Il s'excusa :

Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais les papiers arrivent toujours en masse ! C'est dans ce genre de cas qu'on est contre l'abattement des arbres en Amazonie !

Sakura étouffa un rire et dit :

Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi sérieux !

Tu parles, je parle surtout pour avoir moins de paperasse à me taper par jour !

Il se massa le poignet et plongea son regard dans celui de Sakura. Il mit une main sur sa joue et souffla, le regard voilé par la tristesse :

Ce moment m'a semblé si impossible durant un an, mon amour pour toi me semblait si… impossible, mais je n'arrivait pas à l'oublié, jamais je n'aurait pu t'oublié !

J'ai rompu avec Mathieu car… s'était impossible pour moi de comparer mes sentiments envers lui comparé à ceux que j'i pour toi…

Il la serra dans ses bras et demanda, d'une voix frôlant la détresse :

Tu part… quand mon ange ?

Je ne sais pas… Shaolan…

Oh… une phrase si douce, même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne dises « jamais ».

D'un côté je suis si impolie ! Je suis la seule ici à t'appeler Shaolan…

Et continue je t'en supplie, et en parlons plus de sa, je suis si heureux de t'avoir près de moi !

Sakura rit un peu, et ils se détendirent. Ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe, et Sakura s'endormit sur le torse de Shaolan, cependant… Sa ne semblait pas être un rêve très agréable…

_Tout était noir, que moi et Shaolan, mais pourquoi il me regardait si durement ! Shaolan ! Je t'aime ! Il dégaina son épée. Que fais tu ! Je t'aime ! Ces mots résonnèrent, sans cesse « je t'aime, je t'aime… » Il fit tourbillonner son épée comme pour dissiper ses paroles, se bouchant les oreilles, il se tordit dans tous les sens. Une voix nouvelle résonna, obscure .Si je ne peux m'attaquer à toi, je te toucherais autrement ! » Comme au restaurant, tout s'éteignit, il y eu une détonation et un vent brusque s'éleva, deux bras géant saisirent Shaolan qui se bouchait les oreille en criant, et un rire résonna, puissant, grave…obscure, diabolique, noir ! « Tu ne connais pas qui il est réellement ! Tu ne connaît pas la vérité ! »

* * *

_

Meiling se détendait, elle avait finit la cuisine, Maï au service, les « mâles » se régalaient de leurs cuisine, dur et acharnée. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe, près du lac de la journée passé, qui n'était pas loin de la planque. Elle allait s'endormir quand elle entendit des bruits de pas léger dans l'herbe. Son esprit était embrumé, mais elle sentit deux mains la saisirent, la réveiller lentement, lui caresser le corps, ses jambes nues à travers sa jupe assez courte. Elle se réveilla lentement, puis brusquement, sentant la main remontée le long de sa cuisse. Elle reconnu le doux visage de Teï l'accueillir :

Détend toi, ce n'est que moi…

Elle soupira de soulagement, soulagées mais malgré tout gênée.

Tu n'es pas au repas ?

Sa me saoule tellement, leur genre de discussion diplomatique m'endorme, j'ai réussit à m'éclipser !

Dis que la bouffe est dégueulasse aussi !

Ah merde… C'est toi qui l'as faite !

Donc elle était dégelasse !

Mais non Mei !

Meiling voulut se lever pour le taquiner comme elle le faisait tout le temps, mais les deux bras du jeune homme la tenait fermement par la taille. Il fourra sa tête dans son cou et dit doucement :

Ne pars pas…

Meiling était surprise et gênée de ce changement de comportement. Il tourna sa tête vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Face à la douceur du baiser, Meiling succomba immédiatement sans se poser de questions. Elle était bien, elle vivait enfin sa vie.

* * *

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, Shaolan n'étais plus là, il avait sûrement du repartir et n'avait pas osé la réveillé. Malgré tout elle paniquait, elle partit en courant, manquant de peu de tombée. Elle courait, elle courait, mais elle ne voyait personne, sa tête tambourinait, elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait plus, mince, que lui arrivait-il ? Elle se sentait possédée, en pleine lutte intérieur, elle voulut criée, la voix lui manqua. Voilà qu'elle s'étouffait, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, elle se débattait, tomba à genoux se secoua, accompagnant son combat intérieur, son âme, elle-même, elle ne devait pas perdre, le temps n'était plus au question mais au combat. Comme si ce jour, dans le restaurant, un poison avait été posé dans ses veines…un poison… mortel, qui prenait maintenant le dessus sur elle et ses pouvoirs, un pouvoir tapis dans l'ombre depuis un an et demi… Elle perdit connaissance, mais se débattait toujours…

« Shaolan… mon amour, je viens juste de te retrouvé, je ne veux pas te perdre, si je meurt, suis moi jusqu'à la demeure du paradis, ne me laisse pas… Ne… M'abandonne pas… Je t'aime Shaolan, sincèrement, même si mon cœur s'arrête de battre aujourd'hui, il ne cessera jamais pour toi… »

Caché derrière un arbre, un jeune homme voyait les dernières convulsions de la jeune fille, avant que celle-ci s'arrête entièrement de bouger. Il était beau, ténébreux, les cheveux coiffés en bataille, comme d'habitude. Pour son haut rang, ilé tait habillé de manière classe. Et il regardait cette scène tragique, sans pour autant être insensible, mais ce n'était qu'un regard, un regard légèrement triste, malgré tous ce qu'il avait vécu avec cette personne.

« Je t'aime… Ma morte…Et sa ne cessera…jamais, Mais ce me faisait trop mal… »

A suivre…. ? ou pas ?

* * *

**SUIS-JE SADIK ? NYARK NYARK ? hum….OUI !Me tué pas svp lol, sa flottait trop dans l'eau de rose, il fallait que je casse l'ambiance, mais là je l'ai cassé sévère, et t'inquiète c'est pas finit, la vie sa reste rose jamais longtemps, j'en sais quelque chose, alors profite de chaque moment ! Mdr je suis désolé les gens, c'est triste hein ? J'ai la petite larme à l'œil ? Et est ce que c'estla fin de l'histoire ? Peut être, sa serait gloque quand même… En tant cas review et on vera… Mdr une de ces fin que sa ferait quant même ! et désolé pour le retard ! Comment Shaolan aurait il pu osez faire sa ! héhé, à suivre…**

**REVIEW SVP SI VOUS VOULEZ UNE SUITE !**


	16. Chapter FIFTEEN

**Chapitre 15**

**La vérité**

Dehors, les nuages déversaient leurs saoule, leurs larmes, leurs ragent et leurs pleurs, les éclairs zébraient le ciel par moment, exprimant révolte et puissance. Au centre de la pièce, dans un vase magnifique, couleur jade, y reposaient de petites branches de cerisiers. Le vent si fort à l'extérieur s'infiltra doucement dans la pièce, faisant murmurer comme une plainte. Les pétales de fleurs volèrent lentement pour tomber sur la petite table basse en verre. Et au moment où le dernier pétale tomba, un éclair déchira le ciel, faisait trembler tous les meubles. Un bébé cria de toutes ses forces. Des bruits précipités dans les escaliers, des bras rassurant l'entourèrent, une voix douce le rassura :

Mia… Tout doux…

Un second éclair, moins puissant, illumina la pièce. Eclairant une chevelure mauve qui se tourna vers le vase et lâcha un petit cri de stupeur. La branche de cerisier était morte, les pétales dispersé sa à et là, le bois noircit. Tomoyo ne comprit pas, cette magnifique branche avait été offerte par sa meilleure amie et cousine, avant son départ, avec la magie « flower », jetant un sort de bénédiction sur sa fille, et devant resté belle éternellement. Des larmes se mirent à coulé sur ses belles joues encore plus pâles que d'habitude. Son mari monta et la serra dans ses bras, la rassurant, comprenant ne serait-ce qu'en un coup d'œil sur le vase ce qui se passait. Un sentiment d'amertume profond vint lui transpercer le cœur.

* * *

Au manoir Li, le temps était le même. Dans une chambre sombre, illuminer que par quelques bougies, un grand fauve aux yeux or veillait sur une jeune femme, aux cheveux couleur miel, et dont les yeux vert ne pétillerait plus jamais. Kéro baissa la tête et gémit dans un petit cri animal. Il avait beau essayé de tenter de percer le mystère sur sa mort, il n'y arrivait pas, il ne savait rien. Il ne sentait plus rien qui ne flottait autour d'elle, plus aucune aura. Soudain, la chimère s'endormie, un bras se baissa. Un corps masculin, grand et assez musclée, habillé de manière oriental entra dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur une chaise et fixa la jeune femme, il ne détacha pas son regard d'elle, elle si pâle alors qu'elle était toujours si fraîche, elle… Le grand brun eu du mal à contenir ses larmes, respira un grand coup et plaça ses mains au dessus du corps inanimé. Au bout de ses doigts apparurent un halo doré, tandis que ses yeux fermés étaient concentrés, et son esprit absorbé par son sort.

Monsieur Xiaolang ! Un inconnu vous attend à l'entrer de la porte !

Il replia ses bras, et se leva silencieusement.

Merci Shefa…

Il lui décocha un regard en coin, elle rougit et baissa la tête. Il avança lentement dans le couloir, sa grande robe d'empereur sur lui. Il était majestueux, impressionnant tel un monarque. Shefa fut surprise, jamais son frère n'avait assumé, toujours il s'était comporté… normalement. Qu'est ce que la mort de son aimée avait déclenché dans sa tête ? Shaolan se tenait devant la portail, petite lunette à la Clow Lead sur le nez, il n'attendit pas que la servante ouvre la prote grâce au circuit automatique, il leva le bras et d'un cou la porte s'ouvirt, brusquement, en une bourrasque de vent. Il eu à peine le temps de reconnaître un Yukito surprit que celui-ci se transforma en Yué, le fixant dans le blanc des yeux ils s'affrontèrent dans un regard. Shaolan avait eu à se battre avec lui, il y a environ 8 ans, car il avait causé un tel chagrin à Sakura et tant de complications que Yué avait craqué. Mais Xioalang finit par remarquée l'inconnue à côté de Yué. Un grand prêtre, vêtue d'une longue cape aux signe oriental et occidental, la capuche rabattue sur la tête, mais tout laissant à revoir que c'était un homme. On en discernait de son visage que sa bouche et son menton. Xioalang l'observa longuement et demanda :

Qui êtes vous ?

L'inconnu dit sur un ton grave :

Nous sommes venu ici pour rencontrer l'empereur, et non pas un freluquet de ton genre…

Xioalang lui barra le passage d'un bras et répondit, en le fixant dans les yeux (enfin, même si il en les voyait pas !) :

C'est moi l'empereur.

Les traits du visage de l'homme capuché s'affaissèrent, mécontent du résultat trouver. Yué fixait avec insistance Xiaolang, cherchant à sonder son cœur, et n'y trouva qu'un grand vide, comblé d'amertume. Il les fit entrés, une servante s'occupa rapidement d'eux, et Xiaolang fit venir un théière, contenant du thé aux jasmins, bon pour apaiser les tensions. Ils s'installèrent dans un grand salon, Xiaolang sur un fauteuil-chaise à l'ancienne. Il allongea ses bras sur les longs acoudoir, et fixa à travers ses petites lunettes d'occasion les deux invités. Yué ne toucha pas à son thé et fixait férocement Xioalang, cherchant désespérément à décoder ce personnage complexe.

Sa ne sert à rien Yué, arrête !

Yué lui jeta un bref regard dans le blanc des yeux puis prit sa tasse dans une main et en bue une gorgée, rivant de nouveau ses yeux sur l'empereur. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelque seconde et Xiaolang haussa les épaules avant de se tourner l'inconnu qui ne voulait pas retiré sa cape.

Vous ne retiré pas votre cape ? C'est la moindre des politesses.

C'est un droit de garder son identité cachée.

De visage oui, mais si vous ne me dîtes pas très vit qui vous êtes je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous gardez dans cette maison !

L'inconnu soupira et se présenta :

Akaki Kuroï, je suis prêtre de second rang à l'église de Kyoto, côté Est.

Facile à dire, prouvez votre existence avec votre magie dans ce cas !

Kuroï se leva et d'un geste brusque rabattit son bras en l'air. Une énorme boule de feu sortit de sa main et descendit le long de sa cape sans la brûlé. Puis il se rassit tandis que Xiaolang fronçait les sourcils :

« Dans l'église de Kyoto Est ils vivent sous la coupe de Léviathan, dieu de l'eau et des profondeurs… De plus, Akaki Kurö signifiant en japonais (en gros) diable noir, drôle de nom pour un prête d'église… »

« _Ne lui accorde en aucun cas ta confiance Shaolan… »_

Les yeux de Xiaolang devinrent vides quelques instants et Yué sursauta en s'exclamant :

CLOW !

Xiaolang tourna lentement ses yeux et murmura :

De quoi parles-tu Yué ?

Cette aura…

* * *

Dans la chambre de la fleur de cerisier fanée, Kerberos se releva lentement et se tourna vers sa maîtresse, puis sentit une aura ! Une aura entourait la jeune fille, semblant le conservé de sa mort… Il essaya de la reconnaître et sursauta :

CLOW !

* * *

Xiaolang conservait une attitude calme, c'est à ce moment que Yué en fut certain :

La mentalité de Shaolan n'est pas ainsi…Clow que fais tu dans son corps ?

Kuroï eu un frisson le long de l'échine mais garda une apparence calme, de marbre.

Yué… Décidément tu réfléchis vraiment trop…

Vous êtes censé être réincarnée en deux corps !

Je suis un esprit Yué, juste une petite partie de moi-même.

Mais que fais tu dans le corps de cet assassin !

Assassin ? Yué, je crois que tu as mal compris l'histoire…

Ce n'est pas Shaolan qui a tué Sakura !

Xiaolang (Clow enfin bref) hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite, puis se remit à fixé Yué :

La personne ayant tué la maîtresse des cartes est très puissants, même à moi il est impossible de savoir qui il est. Mais l'heure viendra, pour le moment, nous devons nous concentré sur la réanimation de Sakura !

Vous-même vous l'avez dit, vous n'êtes qu'un esprit…dit Kuroï, comment compter vous faire ?

Je fut quand même un grand magicien, j'ai un minimum de pouvoir en moi, mais celui ayant le plus de pouvoir ici, est bien ce jeune Li, il renferme en lui une réserve de pouvoirs à faire trembler tous les magiciens, ainsi que toute sa famille. Et son amour ne fera que décupler sa puissance. Mon esprit est juste ici pour l'aider à surmonter, aidez ses pouvoirs à se dévoiler. Ma mission sera bientôt achevée, rendons nous à sa chambre, et redonnons lui la vie !

Yué acquiesça, en souriant, car même si il n'appréciait de nouveau son ancien maître que pour quelques secondes, il était heureux de le retrouver !

Lentement Clow monta les escaliers, suivit de Yué, et d'un Kuroï semblant nerveux, murmurant :

Ce n'est pas bon d'invoquer les esprits pour cela… Pas bon du tout même ! Vous ne devriez pas !

Mais ils s'installèrent dans la chambre après de bref explications au fauve sacrée. Ils se concentrèrent, Clow ferma les yeux et libéra son pouvoir, avant de s'effacer dans un sourire pour laisser place à Shaolan. Les fines lunettes tombèrent à terre, et le regard ambré de Shaolan, plus sérieux et déterminé que jamais se porta à Sakura. Kuroï était dans un coin de la pièce, à l'ombre, observant. Soudain, l'aura autour de Shaolan se décupla par mille, une aura surpuissante qui en surpris plus d'un dans la pièce. Sakura vola en l'air, ses cheveux aux vents, entourer de milliers de plume d'ange… Shaolan l'observa tendrement et murmura :

Je t'aime…

Un grand flash envahit la pièce.

A suivre….

* * *


	17. Chapter SIXTEEN

**Heureux? Allez, réponses aux review !**

**PS : dsl je n'm pas ce chapitre... et vous? review svp !**

**debbie :**_Heureusede t'avoir rassurée . Héhé, mais je crois que tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attend dans ce chapitre, qui d'ailleur, je n'aime pas trop du tout... Mais bon, lahc eune com' à la fin, gros bisoux !_

**ciçouille** : _Eh bien vois par toi même si elle s'est réssucité mais sa serait trop facile à mon gout, l'amour fais des miracle mais kan mm ! enfin, vois par toi même si ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre et si cette histoire n'est pas une tragédie looool._

**Miss Glitter** : "_tout joyeux"? bah... pk pas ! Mais pour la réssuciter, la miss, faut pas que de la joie, faut crée des MALHEUR, alors le chapitre supeeeeeer joyeux ... pour bientôt mdr mé héhé, lache un com' a la fin miss gros bisoux jtad' !_

**sheinah** : _Alors sa sa m'impressione tjr les gens qui un jour se dise "bah, et si je lisait cette fic g rien à faire? allez pk aps" et ki on final accroche lol, sa marrive trop souvent et sa fais super plaisir à un auteur ! Donc je me suis "dépécher" (du mieux ke g pu) décrir ce chapitre ! mais je suis partit en vacance un mois c'es chaud quand même !_

**juju black** : _Eh bien écoute ce chapitre ne me plais pas trop et l'histoire de moisn en moins je c pas... mais ej suis trop contente de savir que sa plait aux lecteurs :-D. Bonne lecture !_

**marion-moune** : _La fin ne peut pas toujours être joyeuse... Au moins la prochaine fois sa sera plus joyeux OUAIIIIIIIIS lol ! bisou la miss !_

**irislorely** : _Pourquoi vouloir tué Sakura? Ecoute, quand une femme détiens un physique de rêve, un coeur en or et des pouvoirs fércoce, la jalousie exciste vite, et aussi... Ah non faut pas que je le dise... l'amour? j'en é trop dit allez bonne lecture ! hihi ta pas du tout comprendre jspr looool ! kiss_

**SyaoSyao** : _Il faut m'envoyer un mail quand tu comprend pas, ou me le dire dans la review, comme sa je t'explique tout clairement alalala, en tout cas si tu as tjr des coins sombre, contact moi pa review, mail ou msn, bisoux !_

**cralkilleuse** : _Hihi sa sa fait trop plaisir quand les gens lisent tous d'un coup, j'espère qu'elle te plait vraiment, moi je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais on vera bien votre avis, gros bisoux bonne lecture !_

**Ito** :_ Yô Ito-kun ! Lol c très gentil mais pas la peine de m'appeler sama lol je ne le mérite pas ! Oh merchi bcp sa fait très plaisir pour une écrivaine de savoir que qq1 à tout lu d'un trait, tu veux la suite hein? Bah voilà je te l'offre, mais ej n'aime plus trop cette histoire, j'ai l'impression de faire des chapitre ennuyant, maladie de la page blanche, mortelle pour le lecteur accro lol, mais j'essaierais de me dépêcher !;-) Vraiment tous ses compliments me font rougir et sa me fait très très plaisir, merci bcp, laisse encore une review stp à la fin, car sa me motive vraiment pour écrire sa, sa doit être comme de l'ancre(?) mddr ! Allez gros bisoux bonne lecture !_

**AsukaSL** : _eh bien écoute je fais de mon mieux pour continuer même si j'ai un peu de mal car mes chapitre me plaise de moins en moins. Mais bon je garde courage, gros bisoux bonne lecture et merci pour tous :p_

**aminteitha** : _Oui je m'excuse j'ai beaucoup de mal pour les fautes d'orthographe, les corecteur ne suffise souvent pas et je finit en général mes chapitres vers 2 heure du matin, j'ai trop la flemme de les relire et vu que je suis souvent en retard je me dépêche de les posté, c'est un grand défaut je l'avou. je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Hihi, et relis bien le chapitre 14, quand on dit "je t'aime.. ma morte etc..." relit le descriptif de la personne, es tu sur que ce soit shaolan? hihiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii réfléchis bien g laissé de gro indice ! bisoux bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 16**

**Meiling**

Sakura ouvrit lentement, très lentement et douloureusement les yeux. Elle remarqua à ses côté Kerobéro, Shaolan, Yué, et un étranger qui lui semblait pourtant familier malgré la capuche qu'il portait. Shaolan lui caressa la joue, elle le sentit à peine. Elle se sentait fiévreuse, lourde, très lourde, au supplice, elle avait chaud mais sentait son corps congelé… Elle sentait la mort tellement proche. Shaolan lui expliqua calmement la situation :

« Bienvenue chez les vivants…

- Comment sa ?

- Tu es morte, mais on à réussit à te faire revenir à la vie, par contre, nous n'avons pas réussit à te retirer le poison que tu as au fond de toi… Le mage qui te l'a insufflé est très puissant, alors tu dois te reposer… »

Sakura cligna des yeux, comprenant à peu près. Kuroï se leva lentement, une expression assez contrariée sur le visage. (NDA : J'ai déjà parlé de ce poison quelques chapitres avant, quand Sakura sort de la douche et qu'elle attrape la fièvre, un peu avant que Shaolan parte je crois…). Sakura articula avec difficulté :

« Mais… Comment vais-je pouvoir survivre ? »

Un long silence suivit cette phrase, puis Kuroï prit lentement la parole :

« Cher Xioalang, j'ai la bonne, et la mauvaise nouvelle de vous apprendre que la seule personne qui puisse déjoué un poison avec habilité ce nomme Meiling…

- Je le sais, mais Meiling a disparu depuis un an…

- Quel bel imbécile vous faîtes sous tout votre respect. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'étendue de vos pouvoirs Xiaolang, descendant de Clow Lead. Vous pourriez la localisez, il vous suffirait de vous concentré un peu… Je sens en vous cette répugnance envers la magie, mais vous détenez un grand pouvoir, vous avez su l'utilisez pour la maîtresse des cartes, il est temps de l'utilisez pour localisez votre cousine… »

Shaolan hocha la tête et s'exécuta, il se rendit dans une salle très grande, accompagné de Kuroï. Yué et Kéro, un peu à l'arrière, gardait le silence. Shaolan s'installa sur un grand plateau, sortit une écharpe à Meiling, apporter par une domestique et la tint à deux mains, enroulant les bouts. Les lumières s'éteignirent, seule l'aura de Shaolan, légèrement lumineuse, éclairait. Au bout de 10 minutes, l'aura tournoya et se dirigea vers la Chine, se pointant en plein sur Hong Kong. Shaolan rouvrit les yeux. Kuroï demanda :

« Alors ?

- Je sais juste qu'elle est encore vivante, à Hong Kong, mais je ne serais dire plus, et cette ville est tellement grande…

- Vous avez stoppé les rechercher, remettez les en routes, mais plus discrètement, mobilisé encore plus de troupe, car votre chère… maîtresse des cartes, n'en à plus pour longtemps…

* * *

Ainsi les recherches furent lancées. Pendant ce temps, Meiling elle, inconsciente,furetait près du marché, en ce moment les temps étaient dure, la nourriture manquait, et les enfants étaient les premiers servit, ainsi que les anciens, alors pour ceux de la génération de Meiling, ainsi vulgairement parlé c'était « chacun pour sa gueule ». Ayant beau être un supérieur, Teï lui-même devait chercher lui-même à manger. Elle mangeait tranquillement une pomme, seul bulletin de sa visite chez le marchand de fruits, devenu beaucoup trop attentif à ses fruits, au goût de Meiling. Elle vit Teï, au bout de la rue, et le rejoins tranquillement. Occupé à négocier de l'argent avec un ancien du groupe qui lui en devait, il sourit en la voyant arrivé, il était avec quelques membres de son groupe. 

« Je vous présente Mei sans nom…

- Bonjour, alors Teï, tu quémande pour pouvoir mangé maintenant ?

- Je ne quémande pas pour moi, idiote, mais les vieux et les enfants n'auront bientôt plus à mangé, moi me privé j'ai l'habitude, mais on a pas le droit de leur faire subir sa ! »

Le jeune avec qui il marchandait devait avoir son âge, son regard était amer mais il dit avec bienveillance :

« Je vais aider Teï, car ma mère est morte en se privant pour moi… »

Meiling resta sans voix, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé que la mort surplombait leur groupe… Et dire qu'elle était une Li… Elle aurait largement assez d'argent pour les aider mais… c'était une Li, elle se ferait tué, et devoir supporté le regard de tous ses gens qu'elle considère comme sa famille, sa ferait trop mal pour continuer à vivre…Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants quand ils entendirent le bruit du marché devenirs plus qu'un murmure. Ils se retournèrent, étonnés. Un grand mage, habillé de noir avec une capuche marchait au devant d'une grande armée rouge… Meiling sentit son cœur raté un battement, et leur tourna le dos, en espérant qu'ils ne la remarque pas. Mais la troupe s'arrêta d'un moment, le mage tourna sa tête de gauche à droite, Meiling tremblait de haut en bas sous le regard surpris de Teï qui la saisit et lui demanda :

« Sa ne va pas ?

- Non… Il faut partir…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est des Li…

- C'est pas une raison… Quoi que… C'est vrai que tu les fuyais quand on s'est… »

Mais une voix puissante et dure le coupa :

« Mademoiselle Meiling Li, vous êtes priez de retourner immédiatement au domaine Li, finis la fuite ! »

C'était le mage, tourner vers elle, une main tendue. Le sang de Meiling devint un glaçon, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle remarqua le regard perdu, surpris et colérique de Teï. Elle recula de quelques pas pour s'écarter de lui. Les membres de son groupe la regardèrent sourcil froncé, exprimant de l'hostilité. Teï siffla :

« Mei sans nom… Pffff… Meiling LI… Minable… Dégage, retourne chez toi et fais gaffe à ta vie… »

Ils se retournèrent et partirent sans un mot de plus. Le mage aggripa Meiling à l'épaule, celle-ci sursauta, pleurant demanda :

« Mais putain vous êtes qui vous ?

- Kuroï, le seigneur Xiaolang vous attend… »

Meiling réalisa avec tristesse que sa mère devait être morte, Shaolan au pouvoir, et son mariage… avec lui… Elle ne pu retenir ses larmes, mais retint tout de même ses plaintes, et gémissements.

* * *

Arrivé au manoir Li, Meiling ne pu s'empêcher un regard rempli de dégoût. Les jardins étaient verdoyants, les deux plus jeunes sœurs Li papotaient tranquillement dans le jardin quand elles virent leurs cousines arrivées, ce fut des grands cris de joie et de surprise qui s'élevèrent. Meiling, le visage baigné de larme les observait d'un regard vide. Ses petits cousines, pourtant connus pour être de vraie tornade, la laissaient complètement indifférente. Face au grand brouhaha, Sheifa sortit, exténué, un grand panier à linge sous le bras : 

« Non mais les filles ! Qu'est ce que… »

Puis elle se tût en voyant Meiling, debout devant la garde impériale, à côté de Kuroï l'étrange mage, et complètement insensible face à ses deux petites cousines. Sheifa accourut, son panier à linge contenant avec difficulté la lingerie. Elle posa son panier et prit Meiling dans ses bras, le chinoise hésita entre lui rendre son étreinte et pleurer dans ses bras, mais pendant un an, elle avait alimenté une haine envers les Li en apprenant au fur et à mesure des mois les crimes qu'ils avaient pu commettre, juste pour de la richesse, de la puissance, des choses bien futiles à son avis. Alors elle repoussa Sheifa et lui adressa un regard dur. Kuroï ricana :

« Oh, mademoiselle joue sa rebelle, voilà ce que sa donne de traîner un an dans les rues sales de Hong Kong »

Meiling lui décocha un regard méprisant, croyant entendre un sous entendu dans « traîner dans les rues sales de Hong Kong ». Elle se retenait du lui cracher à la figure en voyant ses grand habits large, certes, mais luxueux, indiquant qu'il appartenait à une grande classe de mage. Ce qui horripila encore plus Meiling, tous ce snobisme tandis que certaines personnes meurent de fin dans la rue… Son cousin apparut, Shaolan, la mine grave et fatigué. Les traits tiré malgré son jeune âge, les prunelles assez terne, et de grandes cernes sous ses yeux indiquait de longs moment d'attente, de stress, d'amertume et tout ce qu'il y a de plus déprimant. Meiling panique, espérant qu'il n'était pas dans cet état depuis un an. Heureusement non, il la conduit, avec Kuroï dans un grand salon pour tout lui expliqué. Sheifa ramassa sa corbeille à linge, le regard triste pointé sur le sol, Meiling, l'aîné des sœurs Li avait été sa confidente, aujourd'hui, elle la repoussait ouvertement, Shaolan la haïssait, et elle passait ses journées à veillé à l'éducation des plus jeunes qu'elle, au ménage et nettoyage que toutes les servantes ne pouvaient gérer seules. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, mais ses cheveux avaient perdu toutes leur vitalité, ses yeux toutes l'expression de bonté et de gentillesse qu'elle avait eu auparavant, il ne restait en cette femme que très peu, son enfant. Elle eu un petit sourire en se rappelant que c'était cette enfant, qui avait mené Sakura à Hong Kong, une première fois. (eh oui souvenez vous !). Elle soupira et alla voir si son petit bout de chou allait bien, d'une démarche lente et maussade.

* * *

A la fin des explications, Meiling semblait toujours aussi froide et fermé comme un roc. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais était détaché et lui arrivait élégamment jusqu'au bas de la taille. Ses jolies yeux noisette (désolé j'ai un trou de mémoire, il sont bien de cette couleur ?) avait une lueur amer et déterminé qui brillait avec force. Elle était simplement habillée d'un petit haut en toile blanche, qui lui faisait un sérieux décolleter, et une jupe assez longue, mais fendue sur le côté, laissant apparaître des jambes élancées. Shaolan devait bien l'avoué, il avait à faire à une femme, une vraie, et des plus attirantes, mais son côté coureur de jupon l'avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps maintenant ! Meiling le fixait dans le fond de ses yeux bruns avait de sifflé : 

« Faire cela serait rendre un fameux service à la puissance des Li !

- Quelle rapport Meiling ? Où vas-tu ? Il s'agit de la vie de Sakura !

- Si la maîtresse des cartes reste envie, c'est sur que la puissance de ce clan augmentera bien plus…

- Mais voyons, on t'as fait un lessivage de cerveau pendant un an ou quoi ! Si tu nous hais à ce point, tu pourras retourné dans ta chère rue si tu le désires, mais avant tout soigne Sakura !

- Trop tard… Je ne pourrais plus y retourner. Affirma t'elle avec un regard des plus amères. »

Shaolan reprit son souffle et observa le bloc de glace qui se trouvait devant lui, jamais il n'aurait pu y reconnaître sa cousine, il avait beau se rappeler des souvenirs de cette jeune fille joyeuse et un peu brusque… Puis il esquissa un sourire avant d'ajouter sur un ton qui se voulait triste et lent :

« Meiling… Ecoute moi, ne fais pas la sourde oreille à ce que je vais dire… L'amour… Tu connais non ? »

Le regard de Meiling bloqua, elle devint comme paralysé… Teï… Comment l'oublié, lui… Shaolan, sachant qu'il avait trouvé un point sensible, continua sur sa lancé :

« En tout cas, toi la première, tu étais là à me répéter que c'était du gâchis, j'ai réalisé, et elle aussi, elle est venu ici, près de moi, mais on l'a tué ! On a osé la tué, je ne sais pas qui à fait sa, mais écoute moi bien Meiling, je l'aime, mon amour à réussit à la faire revenir à la vie, mais pour un court laps de temps, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, toi seul peut la sauver ! Meiling… Tu ne détestait pas Sakura, si ? Et puis, elle ne fait pas partit de la famille Li, elle… »

Le regard de Meiling fixa ceux de Shaolan, insistant, avant de se perdre dans ses pensées, son regard exprimait de la tristesse. Si elle perdait Teï, ne tenterait elle pas tout ? Elle acquiesça lentement, Shaolan ajouta lentement toujours :

« Après tu feras ce que tu veux, mais pence à donner des nouvelles, j'ai eu si peur pendant un an… »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, avant de se mettre à pleurer et se jeter dans les bras de son cousin. Kuroï soupira avec un sourire carnassier :

« Emouvant… Très émouvant cher seigneur, mais puis-je vous rappeler qu'une personne meurt en ce moment ? Vous ne sentez pas cette aura faiblir ? »

Shaolan se redressa d'un coup. Il entraîna Meiling en courant dans la chambre, Sakura allait à peu près bien, si l'on pouvait dire cela, mais à chaque instant elle perdait un peu de vie. Meiling l'ausculta, trouva le problème assez rapidement, puis son visage devint sombre. Kuroï ricana :

« Comme je le pensais, cette petite ne peux rien faire face à une telle puissance, je me trompe ? »

Meiling le fixa rageusement et ajouta, tel une panthère noire attaquant sa proie :

« Eh bien détrompez vous, le vieux ! Je connais la solution et l'antidote, et je m'en vais de ce pas le préparez, et si il manque des herbes, tel que je connais mon cousin nous les aurons en quelques instants ! »

Kuroï resta stupéfait, puis baragouina :

« Non, c'est impossible… Comment… Une gamine pareille pourrait vaincre une telle puissance ! »

Meiling se retourna, imposante, femme bien bâtie :

« Dans les "rues sales de Hong Kong", croyez moi, on en apprend des choses pour survivre ! »

Puis elle lui tourna le dos et partit avec son cousin qui ne jeta même pas un regard à Kuroï.

* * *

Depuis de longues heures, Meiling était penché sur ses herbes, ses eaux et tout son attirail. Son dos en souffrait, elle avait des courbatures aux bras, et ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Puis elle secouait la tête et se reprenait. Mais les derniers brins de motivation s'épuisèrent, et elle s'écroula au sol. La préparation de l'antidote était très longue et très minutieuse. Ses longs cheveux la gênaient, gisant au sol, elle les ramena pour en faire une couette haute et savoura ses quelques secondes de pures détentes. Elle ferma les yeux, à mi-chemin vers le sommeil, elle se rappela de Teï, de toutes ses années passé ensemble, avec les regards complices… Les gestes tendres… Puis soudain son regard dur, haineux… Son cœur se serra et elle se réveilla en sursaut, avant de retomber lentement sur le sol et de se calmer, malgré que les battements de cœur ne semblent pas vouloir se calmer. Elle soupira, se redressa et continua le remède, avec un regard rempli de détermination. Elle lui ferait payé à ce foutu mage, de lui avoir enlevé à son groupe. Puis, plus elle repensait à Kuroï, plus elle semblait douteuse. Qui était il ? Et le peu de visage qu'on pouvait voir ne lui plaisait pas, cette expression… Elle eu un frisson dans le dos, secoua pour la énième fois la tête et se concentra sur son antidote.

* * *

Mais dans sa chambre, Sakura agonisait, elle sentait les veines de son corps la faire souffrir, son cœur lutté et encore lutté. Elle n'en pouvait plus, sa seule arme était son amour, le fait de ne pas avoir encore assez profité de sa vie. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus… elle allait bientôt lâchez prise, et enfin se reposée… Eternellement. Une main se posa sur son front, venant d'une grande manche. 

- Je voulais que personne ne t'ai à part moi… Mais sa à raté, tu es toujours vivante, mais je ne pourrais pas tenter de te tuer une deuxième fois, maintenant tout dépendra de cette chère et si gracieuse Meiling…

La personne en question eu un sourire doux en observant Sakura. Puis il soupira :

- Si seulement tu pouvais moins souffrir… Tiens le coup, Meiling arrivera peut être à te sauver, et si tu meurt, je t'accorde le droit de me haïr comme je t'ai haït quand tu m'as quitté… Je t'aime…

Puis il sortit de la chambre avec un pas lent et lourds, il se retourna une fois à la porte puis repartit. Sakura se décontracta, et eu une expression plus paisible… morte ? Non… Juste décontracté.

To Be Continued…

**- Next Chapter-**

**MAIS QUI A TUE SAKURA ? Nyark nyark, je suis sur que certains doivent avoir une petite idée. Hihi, qui ? héhé Me I know ! Allez, réponses au prochain chapitre ;). Reviews reviews sinon vous suarez jamais :p !**


	18. Chapter SEVENTEEN

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**AsukaSL **: _Désolé, mais ce chapitre je l'ai fait venir vite quand même non ? Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments sa m'impressionne ! Lol, alors ce chapitre je l'aime déjà plus ! Gros Bisoux !_

**Ciçouille** _: Eh_ _bien en fait mauvaise nouvelle, tu peux te douter de aui a tué Sakura dans ce chapitre, mais dans le soucis de posté vite… enfin tu verras par toi-même ! Bonne lecture !_

**Cral-killeuse** : _Eh bien j'espère que ton impatience est bien récompensé ! Gros bisoux et bonne lecture, c'est triste, c'est bientôt la fin…_

**SyaoSyao** : _Désolé de t'avoir fais attendre, mais vu que c'est très bientôt la fin je vous fait languir ! Eh bien pour avoir la réponses c'est bientôt, mais peut être à tu déjà trouver… ou peut etre tu te plante complèèèèètement ! A suivre, lol. Gros bisoux, là c'est important de bien comprendre, c'est bientôt la fin !_

**Miss Glitter** : _Merchi merchi bcp pour tous ses compliments ! Héhé, en tout cas je te souahite une bonne lecture et j'ai hate que tu poste enfin un new chapitre ! bisoux !_

**Ito** : _Lol, d'accord pourquoi pas, et moi comment pourrais-je t'appeler ? Ito-kun ? Ito-san ? Ito-chan ?Pour sa je devrais savoir ton âge lol, alors dis le moi ;-). Non s ava tu m'as complètement remotivé sur mon histoire lol et c'est hélas bientôt la fin ! Très bientôt ! Lol ne te donne pas autant de mal pour les reviews ! T'inquiète pas et avou que je l'ai posté vite ce chapitre ! Tu verra bien qui as tué Sakura ! Gros Bisoux et bonne lectuuuuure ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'as fait très plaisir !_

**Chapitre 17**

**Duel Amoureux !**

Meiling, les yeux rouges, des gouttes de sueur tombants de son visage livide, observait son travail, ses herbes éparpillés ici et là, et la mixture qui était dans un grand bol blanc. Les larmes aux yeux, le dos en morceaux et les mains tremblantes, elle s'étala de tout son long par terre. Elle commença à somnoler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son cousin. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et demanda :

- Meiling ! Sa ne va pas ?

Elle se releva avec difficulté, tremblant de tous ses membres, utilisant ses dernières forces. D'une main elle replaça ses cheveux derrière sa tête et souffla :

- Shaolan… Quel est le groupe sanguin de Sakura ?

- Euh… Je le sais laisse moi réfléchir…

Il fixa le vide pendant de longues secondes, il se leva et fit quelques pas. Puis répondit :

- Sa y est je me souviens, A !

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui… Pourquoi, tu en as besoin ?

- Oui…

- Moi je suis de groupe O…

( Si si je vous assure j'ai vérifier c'est les bon groupe Sanguin mais Meiling je sais pas donc bah m'en voulez pas si c'est pas bon !) Meiling saisit un couteau avec détermination avant de dire :

- Eh bien moi c'est A aussi !

Shaolan aggripa soudainement le couteau et fixa Meiling dans les yeux :

- A voir ton regard on à l'impression que tu va te suicider… on a pas besoin de tellement de sang…

Meiling le regarda d'une manière vide et esquissa un sourire :

- Ecoute Shaolan… Il en faut quand même une grande dose de sang, mais aussi, après ce remède et Sakura ayant récupéré la vie, il n'y a plus rien qui ne m'attend sur cette terre… Je ne veux pas devoir me marier à toi, je ne veux pas vivre qu'avec des regrets et le souvenir d'un amour qui me brisera chaque jour plus le cœur…

Shaolan l'observa longuement dans les yeux, en effet, la jeune fille semblait dénuée de toute joie de vivre. D'un geste vif, il reprit le couteau et dit :

- Ecoute moi bien sombre idiote, tu n'es qu'au début de ta vie, tu ne peux pas assurer sa en étant si jeune. Donne moi ton bras, et on ne va pas faire sa comme des barbares ! On va appeler une infirmière qui va te faire une prise de sang et après tu iras dormir, le remède est prêt de toute façon non ?

- Il manque juste 35 cl de sang…

- Allez, suis moi à l'infirmerie, et pense à des choses positives pour l'amour du ciel !

* * *

Meiling dormait profondément dans sa chambre, livide… Comme morte. Shaolan tenait à deux mains le bol de la mixture. Sakura devrait tout boire… Quelle goût infect cela devrait avoir… Kuroï l'attendait devant la chambre. Ils allumèrent des bougies et Xiaolang s'agenouilla près de la malade, posant le bol à côté de lui et prit une des mains de son aimée. Si glacé ! Il regarda sa poitrine, elle se soulevait à peine… Elle ne respirait quasiment plus. L'expression de son visage était crispée, elle semblait aussi blanche que les draps qui la recouvraient. Aurait-elle seulement la force de boire le remède ? Shaolan le pria de toutes ses forces, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner… Il serait si seul après, sans raison de vivre. Puis il pensa à Meiling, elle avait affirmé qu'on lui avait retiré l'amour de sa vie… il se mit à sa place et pensa bien tristement que si il devait être maintenant séparé de Sakura à jamais, il voudrait mourir, comme elle… Il secoua la tête, pour le moment il ne devait pas y penser et ne pas perdre une seconde. Il réveilla avec douceur Sakura. Celle-ci ouvrait à peine les yeux. Il la redressa dans le lit, mais comme un pantin ou une marionnette, elle tenait à peine. Il prit le breuvage et l'approcha de la bouche de Sakura en soufflant :

- Ecoute moi… Sakura c'est Shaolan… Bois, je t'en supplie, et tu guériras, on pourra enfin vivre ensemble, tu seras guéris à jamais !

Comme si elle avait voulu répondre, ses lèvres bougèrent, mais sans plus. Aucun son ne sortit et ses yeux semblaient fermés… Shaolan porta le bol à ses lèvres et fit tomber le remède avec précaution dans la bouche de la jeune femme avec beaucoup d'attention. Le remède tomba dans sa gorge sans que Sakura n'ait à faire aucun effort. Puis on eu dit qu'elle toussait, alors Shaolan fit une pause, et quand les minuscules sursauts furent terminés, il recommença son opération minutieuse dans un silence religieux. Derrière, Kuroï souriait. Un sourire en coin, presque moqueur, on aurait dit qu'il riait tranquillement dans son coin.

* * *

L'opération était finit depuis deux heures, Shaolan était partit s'assurer que Meiling dormait bien, puis était descendu dans le salon se reposé et se vidé l'esprit. Quand il entendit de tout petit pas. Il tourna paresseusement la tête et vit le petit de sa sœur Sheifa. Il tendait les bras vers lui en souriant. Il avait maintenant 6 ans. Il enlaça Shaolan au cou et demanda :

- Dis tonton Xiao…

- Hey ! Je t'avais déjà dit, c'est Shao, d'accord ?

- Mais après maman va encore me crier dessus… se plaint-il.

- Tu lui diras que c'était mon ordre. Alors mon neveux, que t'arrive t'il ?

- Tu sembles tellement triste en ce moment ! Et j'ai vu Meiling tout à l'heure ! Sa faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, elle est revenu de son voyage ?

- Oui… Elle est revenue… Et elle est très fatiguée !

- Toi aussi tu es fatigué ?

- On va dire sa… oui, je suis très fatigué c'est pour sa, mais je vais bien.

- … Menteur !

Shaolan sourit de plus belle, on ne pouvait rien cacher aux enfants, et sa il en avait bien conscience.

- On va dire que tout ne va pas très bien, mais on en reparlera quand tu seras plus grand…

Des pas pressé se firent entendre et Sheifa se montra. La mine contrariée, elle soupira :

- Te voilà toi, pas trop tôt !

- Mais maman…

- … Ce n'est pas grave… Vous allez mieux seigneur Xiaolang ?

- Ne t'inquiète dont pas pour ton SEIGNEUR Sheifa ! Inquiète toi plutôt pour ton FRERE !

La mine sévère, Sheifa prit son enfant par la main et dit en repartant :

- J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, désolé de ne pas pouvoir écouté plus longtemps votre éternel rengaines, seigneur !

- Sheifa ! Attend !

Elle se stoppa quelques secondes et se retourna :

- Quoi ?

- Je veux te parler… Toi et moi…

Elle soupira de plus belle et observa son frère. Il était tellement pâle…

- D'accord… Bon toi, va voir Machi et amuse toi avec elle, je reviens, ok mon ange ?

- Oui maman, à tout à l'heure tonton… Shao !

Sheifa mit les mains sur ses hanches mais ne dit rien, le regardant partir. Puis elle se tourna vers Shaolan et demanda :

- Oui, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Sheifa… Tu me manques…

La femme fut surprise. Ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de la phrase de son frère.

- Je te…manque ?

Shaolan tapota la place à côté de lui sur le canapé pour lui dire de s'asseoir. Une fois chose faite, il s'exprima clairement en la regardant dans les yeux :

- Sheifa… Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on est devenu des étranger l'un pour l'autre ? J'ai l'impression que tu es devenu une de mes servantes, mais je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je te voie perdre chaque jour un peu plus de vitalité !

Les yeux de Sheifa se remplirent de larmes et elle craqua :

- Tu as raison Shaolan, je ne peux plus résister… je n'en peux plus tout court… j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me haït !

Shaolan la prit dans ses bras et la consola tendrement.

- Là… Du calme, je suis là, je t'aime grande sœur…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Shaolan ! Remonte voir Sakura, elle ne devrait pas tarder à se sentir mieux !

- Non, avant qu'elle ne se réveille en pleine forme il faut attendre 24 heures…

- J'espère que sa va marcher !

- Moi aussi… J'ai du sommeil à rattraper, je vais me coucher… Toi aussi repose toi… Tu as l'air exténué ! Dors Sheifa, repose toi… Dis toi, tout va bien !

Puis il lui offrit un énorme sourire, lui fit un petit baiser sur le front et monta se coucher.

* * *

24 heures plus tard, Shaolan se tenait au chevet de Sakura. L'air soucieux il observait la jeune fille dont les sourcils se froncèrent. Sa bouche se tordit puis lentement, très lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement. Elle toussa fortement, puis se redressa soudainement, semblant s'éveiller d'un cauchemar. Elle reprit son souffle et remarqua Shaolan à côté d'elle. Elle lui sauta au cou en pleurant :

- Shaolan ! C'était si horrible !

- Là… Calme toi ! Tu es vivante ! Tu es enfin vivante !

Elle lui sourit, ses yeux émeraude brillaient de mille feux. Il était tellement heureux, jamais il n'aurait cru la voir à se point pleine de vie ! Elle rayonnait. Shaolan se sentait si heureux, comme dans un petit nuage. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Sa faisait tellement de temps que Shaolan attendait sa… Il avait goutté à ce bonheur bien des années auparavant, mais à cette époque était trop jeune pour s'en rendre compte. Meiling entra dans la chambre telle une pas réveillée et demanda la voix pâteuse :

- Alors, sa marche ?

Une voix joyeuse et accueillante la réveilla :

- Meiling !

Le regard de la jeune chinoise s'illumina :

- Sakura !

Elle courut dans ses bras. Les deux filles s'enlacèrent avec force, et Meiling demanda :

- Alors sa va mieux ?

- Oui… J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar atroce… Je revis…

Shaolan sourit et dit tranquillement :

- C'est Meiling qui a composé le remède, sans elle tu ne serais plus là !

La mine de Meiling s'assombrit subitement. Shaolan la regarda et se retint de soupirer. Sa pauvre cousine avait beaucoup perdu dans sa vie pour ce résultat, pour lui, il n'en doutait pas une seconde, et il savait qu'il devrait la soutenir à partir de maintenant. Puis il tourna son regard vers sa fleur de cerisier. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, elle revivait, tout simplement, et son sourire, son regard, avait beaucoup manqué au seigneur Xiaolang. On toqua trois coups à la porte, surprise, Shaolan dit :

- Entrez !

La silhouette grande et majestueuse de Kuroï entra dans la pièce. Toujours la capuche enfoncé sur la tête vers Sakura et ricana :

- La voilà réveillé notre chasseuse de carte… héhé…

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent de surprise, sa y est, elle savait qui il était ! Alors qu'elle allait parler il la coupa en ricanant d'un air malsain :

- Oui Sakura, tu me reconnais enfin !

Il retira pour la première fois sa capuche. Des cheveux blonds en bataille, un léger air ténébreux dans cette tenue, ses yeux bleu pétillant de rire. Shaolan et Sakura s'exclamèrent :

- Mathieu !

Mathieu baissa les yeux en souriant puis demanda :

- Vous êtes… surpris ?

On avait du mal à distinguer la personnalité de Kuroï en Mathieu. Ni même le Mathieu que Sakura et Shaolan avait connu. Il semblait légèrement timide, plein de bienveillance. Arrivant à peine à articuler, Shaolan demanda :

- Mais… Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Mathieu, d'une manière gênée répondit :

- Bah… Je vous ai toujours caché que mon vrai nom, je me nomme Kuroï Akaki. Je suis prêtre de second rang à l'église de Kyoto, côté Est.

Sakura demanda, surprise jusqu'au bout :

- Mais… Euh… Tu savais qui j'étais, quand on sortait ensemble ?

- Bien sur, et je te protégeais avec les pouvoirs que j'avais de ce poison, du mieux que je pouvais. Mais tu es partit, et le poison, n'ayant plus de barrière s'est jeté sur toi et t'as dévorée. Alors j'ai retrouvé Yué, et je suis venu ici, en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard, mais bon… Je vous laisse, je peux repartir maintenant.

Shaolan était bien d'accord avec sa, merci Mathieu, mais il avait bien vu dans ses yeux qu'il l'aimait encore. Par contre, Sakura semblait de l'avis contraire, elle se leva, le rattrapa par le bout du bras, près de la main. Mathieu se retourna lentement, surpris, puis rougit légèrement en voyant le contact qu'il avait avec la jeune femme. Il lui sourit et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Sakura ?

Elle rougit soudainement, surprise de sa réaction. Puis elle répondit en souriant à son tour :

- Bah… Reste encore un peu… Tu m'as sauvé la vie pendant si longtemps…

Il sourit et observa le visage rayonnant de Sakura et se tourna vers Shaolan pour demander :

- Mais… Sa te dérange toi Shaolan, non ?

Sakura se tourna vers son chéri, et sembla le supplier du regard. Meiling observa son cousin et le reconnut mort de jalousie. Sa serait un miracle si il acceptait. Shaolan soupira, en baissant les yeux :

- Pourquoi pas… Sa peut être sympa !

Une servante arriva, conduit Sakura pour la laver et l'habillé, s'assurer que tous en elle était ok. Kuroï dit qu'il devait prévenir son église, alors il s'éloigna. Meiling se rapprocha de son cousin et demanda :

- Tu ne voulais pas Shaolan, non ?

Il s'énerva lentement :

- Elle vient à peine de revenir à la vie, qu'il va encore falloir que je me batte pour qu'elle reste près de moi !

- Rassure toi Shaolan, elle n'aime que toi, elle est juste reconnaissante à Kuroï de lui avoir sauvé la vie !

- J'espère…

- Kuroï… Cet homme est si bizarre…

- Je lui connais trois personnalité moi… Pfffff, quel mec étrange !

- J'te le fais pas dire, je le surveillerais !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, leur mine grave se mit à rire. Shaolan lui assura en mettant une main sur la tête de la jeune femme :

- Je suis contente d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler, Meiling…

Le sourire de la jeune femme était tranquille et pour la première fois depuis son retour, une petite étincelle de joie de vivre brilla dans ses yeux.

* * *

Sakura était enfin prête, lavé, habillé, elle avait passé les quelques vérifications médicales, et tous ses membres étaient au top. Le remède était vraiment un des plus grands miracles du monde, sûrement. En sortant de la petite salle, elle vit dehors, sur la pelouse verte et fraîche, Kuroï, assit en tailleur, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha silencieusement. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur il tourna tranquillement la tête vers elle et lui sourit. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui et demanda :

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Ah… Je me reposais un peu ! Ces derniers jours on été éprouvant !

Son sourire était toujours gêné, Sakura n'avait pas l'impression d'être face à son ex qui était avare des médias. Elle lui demanda en observant le paysage devant elle :

- Pourquoi m'avoir caché ton identité ?

Kuroï baissa la tête et répondit :

- Je le devais… Je suis désolé c'était un ordre…

Le regard de Sakura devint légèrement triste et elle demanda :

- Alors… Sortir avec moi était aussi un ordre ?

- Non… Je… Enfin je… Je t'aimais vraiment… Mais… Enfin je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, excuse moi Sakura…

- Pourquoi ?

Il répondit tristement :

- Un jour tu comprendras…

Et il la regarda dans les yeux. Sakura se sentit rougir alors elle détourna son regard.

- Je… ne t'imaginais pas une personnalité comme sa… Quand je t'ai connu tu semblais… différent…

- Ahah, oui sûrement, mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi… enfin sa aussi… Je ne peux rien te dire !

La jeune femme rit jaune :

- Sa aussi c'est frustrant !

Ses longs cheveux miel tout juste lavé étincelaient au soleil. Une lueur magnifique, tels ses yeux pleins de vitalité. Kuroï ne perdait pas une seconde de cette sublime image, comme si il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Se sentant observé, elle tourna son regard vers Kuroï, qui, se rendant compte de son attitude tourna sa tête à l'opposé, encore plus gêné. Il bredouilla :

- Shaolan doit t'attendre à l'intérieur… je… Je pence que vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire depuis tout ce temps…

- Tu vas faire quoi toi ?

- Resté ici, sa m'apaise…

Puis il leva son visage en l'air, la brise printanière fit onduler ses larges vêtements. Puis il murmura d'un ton apaisant :

- Qu'est ce que tu attends, va rejoindre celui que tu aimes…

Ces mots déchirèrent le cœur de Kuroï, mais il ne le montra pas. Il l'entendit partir en soufflant un bref « alors à tout à l'heure ». Puis il rouvrit les yeux et son visage s'assombrit, son regard devint triste et dans un gémissement de souffrance il murmura :

- Sakura…

* * *

La chasseuse de carte entra dans le grand manoir et entreprit de chercher Shaolan quand elle tomba sur un petit garçon qui l'observa de ses grands yeux. Puis elle s'exclama :

- Mais je te connais toi ! Tu es le petit de Sheifa que j'avais retrouvé dans un parc !

Le garçon chercha dans sa mémoire mais secoua la tête, signe qu'il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir. Il était timide et n'osait rien dire face à cette belle étrangère.

- Tu diras bonjour de ma part à ta mère !

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire et monta les escaliers. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Shaolan et toqua trois coups. Une voix ensommeillée lui répondit :

- Mmmmmh… Entrez…

Sakura entra, amusé. Shaolan était affalé sur son lit, les cheveux plus qu'en bataille –et encore ce mot et faible-, les yeux mi-clos, ses habits de seigneur aussi large que Kuroï flottant sur lui. Sakura rit et dit :

- Je suis désolé de réveiller ainsi mon doux seigneur !

Xiaolang se redressa et grommela en fronçant les sourcils :

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'appeler comme sa toi !

- Oh ! Désolé toi !

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et demanda :

- Je ne t'ai pas causé trop de soucis ?

Il lui prit le menton et claironna :

- Sûrement le plus gros de toute ma vie !

Sakura eu un sourire gênée tandis que Shaolan se perdait dans la contemplation de son visage. Il murmura « Je t'aime… » avant de l'embrasser. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Rien qu'à se contact, il se sentit apaisé de toutes les peines qu'il avait eu à supporter ses derniers temps et s'y adonna à fond, pensant, égoïstement :

« Tu n'es rien qu'à moi, petite fleur de cerisier, et pas à ce Mathieu ! Je ne laisserais pas un Mathieu te séparer encore une fois de moi ! »

* * *

Meiling s'était assoupis quelques minutes, et en se levant était partit prendre une bonne douche revigorante, pour oublier ses malheurs. Elle devait essayer d'y penser au minimum, déjà, son cousin lui avait bien remonté le moral. Sa phrase avait été très réconfortante. Elle voulait aller s'allonger dans l'herbe quand elle y vit Kuroï, elle hésita avant de se dire qu'il n'allait pas la manger. Elle s'approcha, et remarqua qu'il semblait endormie, les yeux fermé, la tête baissé, une expression paisible gravé sur le visage. Meiling qui imaginait le Kuroï à la capuche vieux, elle détailla bien son visage et le trouva beau et jeune. Sa voix n'était plus la même aussi, c'était trop étrange pour être normale. Ce jeune homme n'était pas le Kuroï agressif qui la traitait d'incapable, impossible. Plus elle l'observait, plus elle le trouvait charmant. Puis il sembla se rendre compte de sa présence et se réveilla tournant lentement la tête vers elle. Elle le taquina :

- Ce n'est pas prudent pour un mage de s'endormir et de ne pas se réveiller alors qu'une présence approche ?

- Ton aura n'était pas hostile c'est pour sa…

- Ah… D'accord, donc tu es vraiment un grand mage…

Il rougit face au compliment :

- Oh tu sais pas tant que sa…

- Et modeste avec sa… Je vais te dire quelque chose qui risque de te surprendre…

- Je t'écoute…

- Eh bien… Tu sembles avoir changé du tout au tout depuis que tu as retiré ta capuche !

- Oui… Je m'excuse pour l'attitude que j'ai eue envers toi, mais je vais te répondre la même chose qu'à Sakura, ceci est une grande histoire, tu comprendras plus tard ! Désolé…

Meiling acquiesça silencieusement. Puis le mage murmura :

- Je te sens rongé à l'intérieur de toi…

- Ah… Vraiment ?

- Oui… Tu te demandes ce que deviennent tes compagnons… Mei Sans Nom…

Meiling fut très surprise, comment connaissait il tout sa ? Il avait les yeux fermés. Meiling dit :

- Oui… Je me demande, tu pourrais m'aidez ?

- Bien sur… Regarde moi…

Kuroï pointa son regard droit dans les yeux de Meiling. Pour un japonais avoir des yeux aussi bleus et envoûtant était d'une rareté extrême. Puis, la vue devant elle changea lentement. Elle reconnu leur repère, sous terre. Elle reconnu certaines personnes qui s'y agitait. Elle vit Teï passé tout près d'elle, et s'éloigner pour aller s'agenouiller près d'une adulte aussi pâle que la Lune, allongée sur le sol. Il l'aggripa au épaules et la regarda.

- Madame Kess ?

Aucune réponse. Il soupira et la reposa au sol. Elle était morte. Puis, il découvrit son enfant, âgé sûrement d'une douzaine d'année assis contre le mur, l'observant.

- Muto… je suis désolé…

- Dis Teï…

- Quoi ?

- C'est la fin… non ?

Teï gardait son air solennelle et sérieux en annonçant :

- Ne dis pas sa ! On en a connu plein des périodes comme sa ! On remontera la côte !

Muto, le regard vide répondit à Teï :

- Peut être, mais cette fois, à 32 ans ma mère n'as pas réussit à la remonté, la côte. D'autre gens vont mourir Teï…

Le regard de Teï se baissa, il posa une main protectrice sur Muto et souffla :

- Je suis désolé Muto… Je vais essayer de trouver une solution…

La vision disparue, Meiling avait les larmes aux yeux. Kuroï souffla doucement :

- Horrible, non ? Mais tu peux y remédier Meiling…

- Comment ?murmura Meiling.

- Tu es une Li…

- Et si il refuse mon argent ?

- Essaye… Teï n'est pas borné à ce point je pense…

- Merci…

Puis elle se redressa et partit en courant vers le domaine, sélectionna des serviteurs et leurs demanda d'allez chercher de l'argent sur son compte, beaucoup d'argent… Kuroï esquissa un sourire et soupira :

- Décidément, cette fille ne fais que le bien, elle à de la chance… Elle…

* * *

Teï était allongée dans son lit, la tête entre les mains. Des visions d'horreur l'envahissaient, il ne pouvait plus marcher dans la planque, il venait juste d'enterrer la mère de Muto, une des premières mortes, et la période était loin d'être finis. Il soupira de plus belle quand on frappa quelques coups à sa porte.

- Entrez…

Shè, une de ses coéquipières entra, un grand sac dans les mains. Elle le déposa sur le lit de Teï, et l'air grave dit d'un ton tranchant :

- Teï ! C'est la fin de la misère !

Teï se redressa subitement.

- Comment sa ?

- Ce sac est rempli d'argent…

- Qui l'as déposé ?

Shè ne répondit pas. Teï ouvrit le sac et hallucina face aux nombres de billet. Puis il les observa attentivement avant de « cracher » :

- Ce sont des billets de banque appartenant au Li…

Shè avoua :

- Une étrange jeune femme les à déposé sans rien dire, mais j'ai bien deviné que c'était Meiling Li…

Teï remit la liasse à l'intérieur du sac et répondit :

- Eh bien rend lui ! On n'a pas besoin des Li !

Muto écoutait à la porte, attentivement. Shè s'énerva :

- Ouvre les yeux Teï ! Regarde autour de toi merde ! Tu vas laisser tous ses gens crevé par pur égoïsme !

Muto entra et supplia :

- Teï… Ma mère est morte… Ne laisse pas d'autre mère mourir ainsi !

Teï soupira et abdiqua :

- D'accord, on garde, allez, on fonce achetez de la bouffe, réunis les troupes !

Shè sourit de tout son cœur et partit prévenir les autres. Teï s'assit sur son lit et observa le sac, avant de découvrir une petite feuille de papier qui dépassait d'une petite poche. Un mot…très bref…

« Pardonne moi Teï… Je ne t'envoi pas sa en gage d'excuse, mais je ne veux pas vous voir dans la misère, je tiens trop à vous… Maintenant je disparaît…»

Les regrets envahir Teï, une Li ? Et alors ? C'était elle qui avait voulut faire ce mal ? Sûrement pas. N'étais-ce pas elle-même qui les fuyait ? Et soudain il se sentit bien idiot. Il interpella Muto :

- Muto ! Fais appelez une missive, j'ai un courrier à faire partir au domaine Li !

Les yeux de Muto s'agrandir de surprise, puis il accepta en souriant :

- Bien chef !

Teï esquissa un sourire et soupira en regardant autour de lui. Seul les idiots ne change pas d'avis, non ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Meiling s'étirait en se levant, coiffa ses longs cheveux et s'observa rapidement dans le miroir. Pourquoi avait elle un bon pressentiment pour aujourd'hui ? Elle alla toquer à la porte de Sakura, pas de réponse ? Elle ouvrit la porte, personne. Elle devait être avec Shaolan. Les yeux mi-clos, en pyjama, une robe longue lui arrivant aux genoux, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où le petit déjeuner très savoureux était déjà servit. Elle jeta un œil dehors par la baie vitré et remarqua que Kuroï semblait encore en pleine méditation. Quel jeune homme étrange… se dit elle. Puis elle haussa les épaules en buvant son thé, il était peut être spécial, mais loin d'être méchant. Sheifa arriva, suivit de son enfant. Le courrier en main elle regardait chaque lettre, les classant sur la table.

- Alors… Xiaolang, Xiaolang, la comptable, Futi…

Puis elle se stoppa sur une enveloppe légèrement sale et jaunie. Meiling leva les yeux vers elle et demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Tiens… c'est pour toi…

Puis elle recommença son tri après avoir tendu la lettre à Meiling. La jeune femme la tourna et retourna entre ses doigts, intrigué. Le papier était rêche, vieux. L'encre un peu à l'ancienne, écrit d'une manière maladroite mais harmonieuse malgré tout. Elle ouvrit et y trouva une feuille jaunie par le temps, à la matière tout aussi rêche. En observant l'enveloppe, elle avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de timbre, l'enveloppe avait été déposé directement dans sa boîte aux lettre. Surprise, les cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules, elle commença la lecture :

« Chère Meiling Li,

Comment te remercier ? Tu viens de sauvez beaucoup de personne d'une mort certaine. J'aimerait te rencontrer, au moins une dernières fois. N'étais-ce pas toi qui fuyais tant les Li ? Je m'excuse, ton cœur est il déjà occupé par quelqu'un de ton domaine ? Fuyait tu un mariage qui a du se déroulé pendant ce cours laps de temps ? Je t'attends, toi-même tu sais où.

Teï. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, elle sauta de sa chaise en criant de joie. Kuroï débarqua en courant, surpris :

- Il se passe quoi ici ?

Sheifa haussa les épaules surprises. Shaolan et Sakura, tout deux encore à moitié endormit arrivèrent. Amusé par le comportement de sa cousine, Shaolan demanda :

- Que t'arrive t'il pour que tu sois si heureuse ?

- Teï m'a écrit ! Il veut me revoir ! Il veut me revoir !

Comment ne pas deviner que ce fameux Teï était la personne qu'elle aimait ? Sheifa jeta un regard complice à Shaolan, Kuroï un regard complice à Sakura, et tous sourire paisiblement. Heureux que tous se passe bien. Meiling planait sur un petit nuage, ses yeux n'exprimait rien d'autre que la vie elle-même. Elle se calma et serra la lettre contre son cœur, tout sourire en fermant les yeux. Tous l'observaient avec un sourire bienveillant, on aurait dit une petite fille de 6 ans avec son premier cadeau de Noël… Une vision de bonheur et d'innocence.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**-Next Chapter-**

**AVOUEZ QUE VOUS L'ATTENDIEZ CE CHAPITRE HEIN ! Heureux ? Enfin un peu de joie et de bonheur dans ce monde de brut ! Mais qui à tué Sakura ? Alors là, le mystère plane, n'est ce pas ? Hihi, allez, c'est très très bientôt la fin, snif, triste, vive l'émotion lors du dernier chapitre j'vais être en larme ! Merci de continuer à me suivre ! J'exiges des reviewwww ! Si j'en ai moins de allez 5, vous pourrez lui dire bye bye, au chapitre qui sera sûrement… le dernier, que c'est triste à diiiiiiiire !**

**Bisoux !**


	19. Chapter EIGHTEEN

**Rolalalala quel retard j'ahllucine ! et oui hier c'était mon anniv j'ai pas eu une seconde à moi ? résultat un chapitre de mise en place, et qui n'est pas le final, et encore de l'attente pour le prochain chap GOMEN mais ! J'ai déjà écrit quatre page sur le prochaine chap héhé je compte bien me rattraper ! Bref, rien à dire à part bonne lecture et dsl pour tous ce retard j'ai un emploi du temps blindé et je remerci vraimen toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent sa fait super plaisir c'est pour sa qu'aprè le dernier chap je compte bien écrire beaucoup de ligne de remerciment pour CHAQUE revieweur (jvous dit pas le retard que sa risque d'avoir sa aussi lol :p) Allez LET'S ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET… LOVE LOVE LOVE AND FRIENDS !**

**Chapitre 18**

**In the light or in the dark ?**

Meiling s'habilla rapidement, une cape surtout sur le visage. Elle prit un petit sac, y enfouit quelque chose et sortit. Une domestique s'inquiéta :

- Où allez vous mademoiselle ?

Meiling se retourna sous le soleil matinal. Elle sourit et dit en faisant des signes de main pour dire au revoir :

- Je reviens, pas la peine de prévenir Shaolan ! Bonne journée Nat' !

La domestique s'inclina et espéra que la jeune Li ne s'enfuyait pas de nouveau. Depuis hier matin, elle était de si bonne humeur que sa lui semblait improbable. Dans la rue, Meiling regardait tous avec rêverie et joie. Elle avait malgré tout un sentiment étrange qui lui serrait le cœur, avant elle foulait cette terre avec une légère inquiétude, celle d'être repéré par des marchands… Mais là, elle marchait dignement telle une Li, peut être pas fière de tous les crimes pour acquérir cette richesse, mais aujourd'hui elle l'avait redistribué à ceux à qui cela avait été pris. Elle entendit quelques cris, des protestations. Surprise elle s'approcha, la capuche bien vissée sur la tête. Elle donna quelques coups de coudes par ci par là pour voir ce qui se passait à l'étalage du marchand de fruit. Elle vit Teï et deux autres de ses équipiers se faire embarqué par la police sous les cris du marchand de fruit :

- Sa doit faire un an que ces sales gamins chéparde à mon étalage, il y en à tout un groupe, lui là, le plus grand, c'est un de leurs chef, j'en suis sur !

Teï se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, si bien que trois policiers devaient le tenir. Deux pour les bras, et un lui aggripa les jambes après beaucoup de peine. Son regard était rageux, il était assassin sur n'importe qui il se posait. Meiling intervint, se plaçant devant les policiers :

- Arrêtez c'est un ordre !

- Dégage sale manante !

- Sale manante ! Vous savez à qui vous parlez !

Le policier allait la gifler quand elle retira sa capuche et sortit sa carte d'identité. Il arrêta immédiatement son geste et la scène fut comme mise en mode pause. Tout le monde la fixait avec de grands yeux. Avec un air assuré elle dit :

- Maintenant lâchez les !

Aucun geste ne se faisant elle cria :

- C'est un ordre ! Je vous conseil de vous dépêchez ! Allez !

Les policiers s'exécutèrent à contre cœur. Le marchand, colérique, se remit à crié :

- Non mais ! Vous êtes une Li et alors ! Qui va me rembourser tous ses fruits volés !

Meiling lui jeta des billets de sa sacoche à la figure et cracha :

- Je vous en est volé de vos fruits, aussi, et ils sont vraiment dégoûtant ! Maintenant au revoir !

Le cercle se dissipa immédiatement sous le regard fauve de la jeune femme. Teï et ses deux acolytes se retrouvèrent seuls avec elle, dans l'ambiance normale du marché. Trop surpris, il regardait à gauche, à droite, n'arrivant apparemment pas à y croire. Meiling esquissa un sourire et les rassura :

- C'est réglé, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Teï la fixa surpris. Il la dévisageait de haut en bas. Un de ses compagnons la remercia :

- Merci Meiling ! Tu nous à vraiment sauvez la vie !

Teï se ressaisit et la remercia à son tour :

- Ouais… Merci…

- De rien… Alors, la famine va mieux ?

Ils sourirent tous les trois, Teï dit :

- Oui, jamais nous n'avons eu autant à manger, merci aussi pour sa…

Meiling dit tranquillement :

- Mmmmh… Je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être une Li mais il faut bien que sa serve à quelque chose.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la planque. Meiling retira avec la grâce qu'on lui avait appris à avoir depuis son enfance sa cape. Teï la regarda de haut en bas, Meiling, soignée, lavée, et habillé d'une manière simple, mais tellement élégante. Il voyait là une grande femme très séduisante, et il avait du mal à croire que c'était elle qu'il avait protégée pendant un an, avec son regard si déterminé et son ton si tranchant. Il avait aussi du mal à croire que c'était elle qu'il avait embrassée… Elle lui décocha un regard interrogateur, ils n'étaient maintenant que tous les deux. Elle lui demanda gentiment :

- Alors ? Tous se passe bien ?

Il parut étonné, il rouit légèrement et répondit :

- Bien sûr… Tous les malades et blesser ont pu allez voir un médecin, on à pu acheter beaucoup à manger, et il en reste encore. Mais… Comment as-tu pu avoir autant d'argent ?

Meiling eu un regard gêné et elle le baissa. Elle restait silencieuse, regardant autour d'elle les gens de ce monde, qui était avant le sien, évolué avec le sourire. Il insista avec un ton plus assuré :

- Meiling ! Tu me réponds ?

Mais elle semblait garder obstinément le silence. Il l'attrapa par les bras et essaya de capter son regard fuyant. Il insista bien sur les mots :

- Où as-tu eu cet argent ?

Meiling soupira et avoua :

- Ma tante que je considérais comme ma mère est morte il n'y a pas longtemps, et je vous ai donné la moitié de l'héritage qui était destinée à mon avenir…

Teï parut choqué et dit :

- Mais sa ne va pas bien ! Et comment tu vas faire pour ton avenir ?

Meiling, les larmes aux yeux dit :

- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Et mon avenir est ici, non ?

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, les siens étant humides. Il la regarda, surpris :

- Malgré tous le luxe que tu as chez les Li tu veux encore partir de chez eux ?

- Pas vraiment, je ne veux pas disparaître car des gens ce sont fais un sang d'encre pour moi, mais… Viens, demain, à la maison, mon cousin est le nouveau maître, et c'est vraiment un homme gentil.

Teï parut choqué, et le regard méfiant il demanda :

- Au domaine Li ?

Meiling acquiesça, ses longs et soyeux cheveux suivant son geste. Teï parut gêné, il ne savait où poser son regard et hésita en parlant d'une manière triste :

- Ecoute Meiling… Moi… Je me suis fais bannir du domaine de mon père, et c'est justement là où est votre château…

- Tu me l'a déjà dit, et alors ? Viens Teï, je veux que tu vois le nouveau sang des Li, sa à changé ! Personne dans ma famille ne penserait à te faire du mal ! Viens, s'il te plaît !

Teï la regarda dans les yeux et elle aussi. Elle était si déterminée… Et si belle quand elle avait ce regard persistant et doux… Il abdiqua en soupirant :

- Tu gagnes, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à m'avoir mentie… A quelle heure ?

- Bah… Quand tu veux… Viens pour manger ! A 11 heures, d'accord ? Je te fais confiance, sois ponctuel, d'accord ?

Son regard s'adoucit et il dit :

- D'accord…

Ils se sourirent, mais immédiatement Teï se reprocha :

« Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Je suis fou… »

Mais en la regardant, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait refusé à cette jeune femme. Si belle, si douce, et il la connaissait si bien. Il posa une main sur sa joue et fut surpris par sa chaleur et sa douceur. Meiling se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa, comme si elle n'attendait que sa depuis le début. Il ne dit pas non, car il se l'avoua, il attendait aussi ce moment avec impatience. Il se sentit léger comme l'air, bien, comme sur un petit nuage. Meiling se dit que tout le monde avait le droit au bonheur, elle venait d'accéder au sien.

* * *

Sakura était tranquillement allongée dans l'herbe, elle regardait le ciel se couché lentement. Elle leva sa main en l'air, le vent fit bouger ses cheveux au même rythme que les brins d'herbe. Les derniers rayons du soleil filtraient entre ses doigts. Elle sentait une chaleur l'envahir, le bien être. Que c'était agréable d'être en vie et en bonne santé. Il n'y avait plus de problème apparent, tous semblait baigné tranquillement comme il le fallait. Elle était tellement bien qu'elle se mit à fermer les yeux, et presque à s'endormir, quand une mélodie de flûte l'éveilla lentement. Elle tourna lourdement sa tête vers sa droite, et vit, assis en tailleur en sur élévation sur un rocher, Kuroï(Mathieu), une flûte indienne entre les mains. Jouant tranquillement un air mélodieux, telle une berçeuse, et sûrement une des plus douces berceuse que Sakura est entendue. Elle lui dit, articulant lentement :

- Kuroï…

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Tu joues bien…

Il lui sourit :

- Merci…

Elle se redressa et demanda :

- Que fais tu ici ?

Il songea et répondit, le regard songeur et triste :

- Je te protège tant que je le peux encore… Je veille sur toi quoi !

Il lui sourit. Sakura rougit, elle avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un nouveau jeune homme, alors qu'elle avait vécu avec « Mathieu » pendant un an. Elle demanda :

- Dis… Mathieu…

- Kuroï ! corrigea celui-ci en riant.

- Oui, Kuroï, tu m'aimes encore ?

Il rit silencieusement et regarda devant lui. Il restait silencieux quelques instants, au son des grillons, à la vue du couché de soleil qu'il semblait admirer. Puis il répondit :

- Oui…

Puis il la rassura en lui offrant un sourire bienveillant :

- Mais c'est Shaolan que tu aimes, et je ne ferais rien qui puisse changer sa ! Enfin…

Puis il se tût, la mine soudain plus grave. Comme pour oublier un mauvais souvenir, il se remit à jouer de la flûte. Sakura se laisse bercer, se rallonge. Et après quelques minutes, s'endormit, un sommeil si paisible, elle n'en avait pas eu depuis si longtemps… Elle fit un rêve étrange, si étrange… Elle voyait Mathieu, enfin Kuroï, habillé de sa grande cape, mais sans sa capuche. Elle l'appelle, sa voix résonne à l'infinie. Autour d'eux c'est un champ de fleur magnifique. Il se retourne lentement, puis l'observe, sans sourire. Puis il paraît surpris, il tend un bras vers elle et hurle : « Fuis !». Sakura ne réagit pas, elle observe son visage, si beau… Elle réalise soudain qu'il ressemble à un ange… Son visage si clair et normalement paisible. Là par contre il était inquiet, et il s'avança d'un cou vers elle, sa capuche sur la tête. Le décors changea, elle se retrouva au restaurant… le soir où elle s'était fais agresser ! Kuroï l'aggripa eu cou, elle ressentit la maladie qui l'avait tué… Elle se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes coulèrent toutes seules le long de ses joues. Elle s'était retenue de crier, mais apparemment, trop tard. Kuroï cessa la flûte et s'agenouilla vers elle, il la prit par les épaules et la regarda avec inquiétude :

- Sakura ! Sakura tu vas bien ?

Sakura observa Kuroï, il avait le même visage inquiet que dans son rêve, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui, mais il semblait tellement sincère… Elle se jeta dans ses bras, en essayant de toutes ses forces de retenir ses larmes, mais elle avait tellement paniqué. Le souvenir de cette maladie, de cette mort, lui avait laissé une profonde cicatrice dans le cœur et dans tous les organes de son corps. Il lui frotta le dos pour la rassuré.

- Calme toi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Sakura hoqueta et enfin ses pleurs cessèrent, elle s'expliqua confusément :

- Bah… J'ai rêvée que tu… Tu mettais ta capuche et tu m'attaquais…

L'expression de Kuroï devint grave, et il dit très bas :

- Sakura, je peut être un ange gardien comme un démon dès que j'aurais ma capuche il faut que tu…

Mais il ne pus finir sa frase qui serra sa main sur son cœur, les dents serrés, le visage crispé. Sakura s'inquiéta immédiatement :

- Sa ne vas pas ?

Kuroï se redressa, le visage détendu et la rassura :

- Ce n'était rien, juste une petite crampe !

Puis il lui sourit. Sakura demanda intrigué :

-Alors, vous alliez dire quoi ?

Il se mit debout et répondis en s'éloignant :

- Moi ? Rien !

Sakura le regarda partir, surprise. Elle le rappela :

- Kuroï !

Celui ce retourna te la regarda d'un air bien veillant :

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi partez vous ?

Il sourit tranquillement et assura :

- Je ne veux pas imposer plus longtemps ma présence à Shaolan, il me déteste !

- Attendez !

Elle se releva, lui pris les main et le regarda, perdu. Lui plongea son regard, tranquille, dans le sien.

« Je ne veux pas te blesser ma Sakura… Je dois partir… »

Gênée, Sakura détourna les yeux, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant les mains de Kuroï. Elle soupira, cherchant ses mots. Redressant la tête, elle vit Kuroï fixé quelqu'un à sa gauche. Elle se tourna et lâcha rapidement les mains de Kuroï . Shaolan les fixait sans piper mot. Sakura essaya de sonder son regard mais il était froid. Il ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment. Il avait eu de longs moments pour approfondir cette technique. Sakura voulut parlé mais ne su quoi dire. Face au long silence, Kuroï dit sur un ton assez froid :

- Elle me disait au revoir, je m'en vais…

Les sourcils de Shaolan se froncèrent. Les cheveux de Sakura virevoltèrent légèrement, Kuroï entama son départ, aillant lâcher les mains de Sakura, sourit en fermant les yeux, respirer une dernière fois ce parfum agréable. Il fixa la fleur de cerisier et partit… Une voix au fond de lui lui disait « Tu l'aimes » et sa réponse à lui était simple, à partir de maintenant il ne voudrait que son bonheur. A chaque pas, il sentait une douleur encore plus poignante étreindre son cœur. Il devait continuer, il ne devait pas laisser le mal s'emparer de nouveau de son cœur… Il continua le plus qu'il pouvait, quitte à mourir…

* * *

A midi, Meiling avait posé la table, à la surprise de son cousin, elle avait rajouté un couvert. Avec que Teï n'arrive, elle devait lui expliquer. Elle le prit dans la chambre de celui-ci et commença en hésitant :

- En fait… j'ai rajouté un couvert car j'ai invité quelqu'un à dîner…

- Sa je l'avais deviné, mais qui ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration et répondit :

- La raison de ma si longue absence…

Shaolan arqua un sourcil et demanda calmement :

- Tu… l'aimes ?

- Oui… Mais Shaolan, quand il arrivera ne te braque pas…

- Pourquoi je me braquerais ?

- En fait c'est quelqu'un d'un clan contre les Li, qui vit dans les souterrains de Hong kong…

Shaolan parut surpris plutôt qu'énervé. Il demanda :

- Mais pourquoi est il contre les Li ?

- Car nos ancêtre leur on tous détruit leur vie… Tuant leur proche juste pour + de pouvoir et un terrain mais…

Shaolan sourit et lui fit signe de se taire :

- N'en dit pas plus, tu l'aimes non ? C'est le plus important !

Meiling sourit à son cousin et le prit dans ses bras en le remerciant. Elle sentait un poids s'envolé. Son cousin avait toujours été compréhensif. Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé ! Puis elle demanda :

- Où est Sakura ?

Elle cru voir le visage de son cousin s'assombrirent un court moment avant de répondre :

- Elle est dans sa chambre, elle a besoin de réfléchir…

- Pourquoi ?

Meiling fut surprise, son cousin et Sakura avait déjà eu une querelle ?

- Je… je ne sais pas trop, Kuroï est partit aujourd'hui…

Meiling se mit à réfléchir et soupira :

- Il était… Vraiment étrange quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?

- C'était l'ex de Sakura…

- Ce… Ce mage ?

- Elle, ne le connaissait que sous son apparence normal… Mais je crains qu'elle est encore des sentiments pour lui…

- Voyons Shaolan ! Il ne faut pas dire sa ! Tu sais bien qu'elle t'aime, tu te rend compte tous les sacrifices qu'elle a fait pour venir te rejoindre ici ?

Shaolan n'y avait pas pensé, qu'il était idiot… Et puis, d'un côté, Mathieu avait maintenue sa chère et tendre en vie lorsqu'elle était loin de lui… Pour cela il devait grandement le remercier… mais il avait la sensation et quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et sa haine envers Mathieu ne faisait que s'attisé. Yué entra dans la pièce et annonça :

- On a des visiteurs…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, une voix féminine cria :

- Sakura ! Ma puce ! Où est tu !

Tomoyo, belle jeune femme, tenant dans ses bras un enfant, était inquiète et regardait partout autour d'elle. Eriol, son mari, tenta de la calmer, avec son éternel sourire. Yué le fixait sans cesse, il avait du mal à s'y faire, sûrement… On aurait dit qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, que Eriol se transforme soudainement en Clow Lead. Sakura descendit lentement les escalier, un peu endormie et surprise :

- Tomoyo ?

- Sakura !

Elle courut attraper son amie d'un bras, tenant dans l'autre l'enfant. Elle lui fit la bise et sa calma, expliquant la raison de sa visite :

- Je suis désolé, j'étais drôlement inquiète. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, les branches de cerisier que tu m'avais offerte avec leur ensorcellement ont soudainement dépéries ! J'ai téléphoné et Yué m'a annoncé que tu étais dans un état critique ! Mais quelle galère à l'aéroport, tous les avions avaient été retardés !

Sakura la remercia en la serrant dans ses bras :

- Merci ma chérie, il ne fallait pas…

Puis elle s'exclama :

- Oh ! Mais il est trop mignon ce bout de chou ! Hein Mia tu as encore grandit dis moi ! Vous allez vite en besogne quand même !

Le bébé gazouilla, tout sourire, reconnaissant sa marraine. Sakura était tout sourire. Shaolan regardait ce tableau, légèrement troublée. Il avait l'impression de regarder un téléfilm, le titre serait simple à trouve « la famille parfaite et heureuse ». Pourquoi avait il l'impression de porte un grand malheur dans son cœur ? Son enfance dure ? Son titre de Xiaolang qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps ? L'ancienne disparition de sa cousine ? La mort de sa mère ? Sa jalousie ? Sa peur de perdre Sakura de nouveau ? Il avait comme une sorte d'impression de vouloir envelopper ce moment précieux dans de la soie pour qu'il ne ternisse jamais. Meiling lui prit le bras et sourit. 11 heures sonnèrent, tout comme l'interphone. Yué alla de nouveau ouvrir, et revint au côté d'un grand jeune homme, bien battit, cheveux blonds en bazars, mais mieux coiffées que ceux de Shaolan quand même (en pic quoi lol). Il avait des yeux bleu profond et clair, la peau assez mat. Il n'était pas habillé comme un clochard, ni comme une personne de la haute société. Il avait toujours ses habits larges. Sentant qu'il était gêné et sur ses gardes faces à tous ses regards posés sur lui, Meiling le présenta :

- Je vous présente Teï, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi pendant mon absence !

Shaolan et Teï se serrèrent la main. Tous deux s'évaluèrent du regard. Teï vérifiait si il pouvait avoir confiance en un Li autre que Meiling, et Shaolan si ce jeune homme méritait sa cousine. Finalement ils esquissèrent chacun un sourire et se lâchèrent la main. Meiling présenta :

- Donc sa c'est mon cousin Shaolan Li, sa c'est Tomoyo et Eriol avec leur petit bout Mia, et enfin Sakura, la fiancée de mon cousin !

Sakura se mit à rougir et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Teï demanda, surprise :

- Fiancée ?

Il fixait les mains de Sakura, à l'emplacement où devait être la bague de fiançailles, il n'y avait rien. Shaolan rit légèrement et expliqua :

- Ma cousine en rajoute toujours, non, nous ne somme pas fiancée, mais…

Sakura et Shaolan se lancèrent un regard. La jeune fille était gêné, et lui, lui sourit. Elle lui retourna son sourire, plus détendue. Pendant quelques secondes elle s'était demandée si en fait ce n'était pas « un amour à sens unique ». Ils passèrent à table. Teï fut beaucoup questionné sur sa vie, son groupe, sa survie dans les rues de Hong Kong…Etc… Meiling était heureuse, il semblait apprécier de la famille, même Sheifa qui était pourtant la plus stricte des sœurs Li.

* * *

Après quelques dossiers achever, Shaolan décida de prendre une pause, et de la passer avec Sakura qu'il avait vu au loin allongée dans l'herbe du pré, près des chevaux du domaine. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, elle s'était endormie. Elle était adorable ainsi, on aurait dit un ange endormi dans le jardin d'eden. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment tout avait pu arriver jusqu'à maintenant… Plus jeunes, ils étaient sorties ensembles, ils avaient capturer les cartes ensembles, pour finalement ce haïr. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue, et par pur hasard, elle avait du emménager dans le même appartement que lui. Il remercia Dieu de cette chance ! Sans cet appartement, rien n'aurait eu lieu, il sombrerait dans le désespoir à l'heure qu'il est. Dans cet appartement, ils étaient repartis à zéro et avait recommencer une nouvelle amitié. Amitié qui avait dérapé après quelques verres de vin blanc pour finalement se remettre sur la bonne route. Mais il avait du partir de nouveau, il était persuadé que c'était la fin, mais elle est revenu encore une fois, elle repartie… Mais encore revenue, elle revenait toujours… Puis elle est morte… Et cette fois c'est lui qui est allez le chercher dans l'au delà. Il s'en rappellerait toute sa vie. Un jardin flou, près d'un lac sans fin. Elle était allongée par terre, sur les genoux de sa mère, ange magnifique. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, à part sur les multiples magazines que Sakura collectionnait. Elle lui avait sourit et rendu sa bien aimée. Maintenant elle était là, et plus rien ne devrait de nouveau les séparés… Rien… Ils devaient maintenant penser à faire comme Tomoyo et Eriol, construirent une famille pleine d'amour. Shaolan en brûlait d'envie, de la garder à ses côté le reste de sa vie, ils avaient tous deux assez souffert, avaient été assez séparés. Il lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts. Les sourcils de Sakura se froncèrent, il sourit. Elle se tourna sur le côté machinalement, lui tournant le dos. Il s'allongea à son tour et la prit dans ses bras, entourant sa taille de mannequin. Elle se réveilla légèrement et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Elle sentit le soleil caresser sa peau comme le contact des cheveux de Shaolan dans sa nuque. L'herbe lui chatouiller les joues, le souffle de Shaolan la rassurée… Elle était bien, dans l'air cette bonne odeur de printemps, cette odeur de cerisier… Elle se rendormie, Shaolan s'endormit, tout près d'elle. Il en était certains, jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne voudrait plus la quitter. Elle était la femme de sa vie, le destin avait eu beau essayer des les séparer, il n'y était pas parvenu… Mais au loin, des yeux envies l'assassinait du regard, une voix sombre et roque souffla :

- Elle serra à moi… Moi seule…

* * *

Meiling et Teï faisait un petit tour à cheval, sur les meilleurs étalons du domaine. Meiling avait réussit à battre Teï à la course, et elle ne cessait de le charrier. Elle le vit rire, sourire… Comme un jeune enfant. Mais sûrement n'avait il jamais eu d'enfance, alors qu'elle en avait eu une bien douillette, c'était ce qui creusait une grande différente entre eux deux. Ils se posèrent sous un arbre, pour laisser les cheveux se reposer et paître. Teï respira l'air pur avec un grand sourire et remercia Meiling :

- Merci, j'ai vraiment passé une excellente après midi.

- Ils doivent tous t'attendre au refuge non ?

- Bof… J'ai laissé le commandement à Beck.

Il ouvrit un œil sur deux pour fixé Meiling de coin, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils sourirent. Il ajouta :

- J'ai envie de rester avec toi encore un peu plus de temps…

Il la prit dans ses bras en soupirant :

- Qui sait quand est ce que nous nous reverrons ensuite ?

Meiling caressa doucement les bras de Teï du bout de ses doigts et soupira :

- Je ne sais pas… Par contre… Tu sais, mon cousin et sa fiancée ?

- Oui, et bien ?

- Le destin n'a fait que les séparer. Il se sont connu en CM2, il se sont aimé mais mon cousin a du repartir à Hong Kong avant de revenir quand Sakura était en 6ième. Ensuite ils se sont haït et perdu de vue. Et par hasard, elle a emménagé dans le même appartement que lui. Ils sont repartie à zéro et sont devenu très bon amis. Mais mon frère a du revenir en Chine. Sakura est venu ici deux fois, mais la deuxième fois elle est morte, alors mon frère à utiliser tous ses pouvoirs pour la ranimer. Et voilà…

Elle réalisa trop tard qu'elle avait parlé de la magie de sa famille. Teï ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes et finit par dire :

- C'est une belle histoire…

Meiling le fixa avec inquiétude, il lui sourit et la rassura :

- Il y a toujours eu une rumeur comme quoi la famille Li possédait certains pouvoir magique, et je comprend mieux ainsi comment ils ont pus s'approprié autant de domaine… Enfin, c'est quand même un peu surréaliste de ramener quelqu'un à la vie mais bon…

Meiling demanda :

- Si je mourrais, tu ferais quoi ?

- Bonne question… Sois je meurt, sois je deviens fou, sois je demande à ton cousin à m'apprendre la magie !

Ils rirent, avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Meiling sentit son cœur se transformer en million de petits papillons. Que la vie pouvait être belle quand on la regardait bien… Au loin, des nuages noirs comme les ténèbres s'annoncèrent. Meiling fronça les sourcils :

- Un gros orage se prépare, tu ferais mieux de rentrer…

- Tu as raison, je te raccompagne et j'y vais !

Ils remontèrent à cheval. Les chevaux semblait plus nerveux, légèrement paniqué. Meiling, elle, s'inquiéta, ces nuages noirs avaient une aura étrange. Sa ne présageait rien de bon, elle avait peur, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir alors elle fit accélérer son cheval.

**To Be Continued…**

**-Next Chapter-**

**Et oui ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre, en fait le prochain le sera surement mais… Enfin certainne personne savent que la fin… est… Enfin bref ! J'espère que vous avez aimez, l'action commence dans le chapitre qui arrive mmdr, « Le destin comme un vent changeant » :-p bref lachez vos com' et le prochain chapitre a déjà 4 pages de fait !**

**Gros bisous !**


End file.
